Travel to Ponyville!
by Track Meat
Summary: I'm sorry but I'm bad at summaries... but read if you're interested.
1. Chapter 1

"I might as well give it a try," Cloud Chaser said, "I could live my new life out there in Ponyville where nopony would disturb me."

Cloud had moved out from his foster parent's house to live independently and away from the cruel things that his foster parents did to him. He was always lonely and afraid. He never had friends from New Hayshire.

Cloud walked and walked for miles to find a settlement. When he needs sustenance, he almost always begged anyone he comes by for food. But there is one thing, he stole half of his bits from his foster parents and half were from his own. Cloud never intended to spend a single bit even if it was for food. He saved it for the three more months of the down payment of his newly built house. One thing, he still has not reached Ponyville to see his house.

Days had gone by Cloud could no longer bear his hunger. He looked at his wallet but he was sure that his money was only enough for his house and house only. So he tried looking for the nearest town on his map. By his sense of directions and his knowledge of the star and the moon, he predicted that the nearest town was Ponyville but it was about three days ahead.

Cloud tried to all of his strength to keep up and keep walking. He did walk for a couple of steps. Cloud's vision was getting blurry as time go by. Two and a half minutes later, Cloud collapsed.

Cloud woke up facing something. That something was a ceiling.

"How in the world did I get here? For all I know, I collapsed somewhere in the road having three days of travel as the nearest settlement," Cloud thought. Cloud raised his head a little bit so that he could see damp towels on both of his hind legs. This was the first time Cloud had felt something good for a long time.

As someone trotted near the room, Cloud pretended to be unconscious once more but only allowing his right eye to peek a little bit. He saw a yellow pony with pink mane. The pony went to Cloud and replaced the towels with fresh ones. As Cloud glanced at the towels, he saw redness all over the towel.

Cloud panicked mentally and tried to make a run for it. He stood up and saw all his packed things in the chair right next to him. He grabbed everything and went to the front door only to be met a by an orange pony. While Cloud was galloping away from the cottage, the orange pony and Cloud exchanged glances for a matter of seconds and Cloud broke the contact.

As the orange pony went in, the pony carefully laid her basket in a table and talked to the yellow pony.

"Hey, 'Shy, what's a stallion doing in your cottage and by the way, I dropped off the apples you'd ordered," the orange pony said.

"Oh! No, no, no, no! Applejack we need to catch up with him, both of his rear legs are terribly bleeding. I fear that he might lose blood!" Shy said.

Cloud still galloped as fast as he could. He failed to notice that he was bleeding and he was leaving blood trails wherever he went.

As Cloud carelessly galloped Cloud suddenly tripped onto a rock and thus paralyzing his left hind leg. He couldn't move any longer. Cloud grew weaker and weaker as the blood from his legs bled vehemently.

Out of luck, Shy and Applejack was able to trace Cloud and find him just before he passed out.

Two weeks had passed since the incident (well at least for Cloud) Cloud woke up in the same place where he woke up two weeks earlier.

"Thank you for saving me," was all that Cloud could muster.

"You're welcome…" said Applejack, "Mr…."

"Chaser," Cloud said in a weak tone, "Cloud Chaser. You may call me Cloud for short."

'I'm Applejack and this here's Fluttershy," Applejack said, "Fluttershy and I had been so worried 'bout you getting healed all by yourself. But you can go now if you want to."

"Then I must be heading off. Thank you again for letting me recover from my wounds. How far is Ponyville away from this place?" Cloud asked.

"That's a fifteen minute walk. Why don't I take you with me?" Applejack offered.

"Thank you for the offer but I might quite as well refuse," Cloud replied

Cloud had finally reached Ponyville. There, his life begins anew.


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud had asked ponies around him on where he might find a newly built house. Few knew the answer to his question. It was near the outskirts of town.

Cloud hurried to the place and there he saw his humble beginnings. When he entered his house, he saw boxes. Tons of boxes of more than twenty at the least.

Cloud reorganized all the boxes based on their labels. Cloud carried some of the boxes to the common room while some to his bedroom.

As Cloud was unpacking, Cloud stumbled across a box that he has not seen before. He wasn't sure whether it was his or whether it was shipped incorrectly to him. As he opened the box, Cloud saw small furniture and other things that he was not able to bring with him as he left his foster parents' house.

Cloud removed everything that was inside the box and found a note on the very bottom of the box. It read:

We're very sorry Cloud. We were never really like your parents. We never understood each other as your parents did. We hope your life is easier there. We sent you this box because we know that you love these pieces of furniture when you used to live with us. I also sent five hundred bits to your home. It's somewhere hidden in one of the boxes. We're truly sorry for treating you like an animal.

Sincerely, Star Gazer.

Cloud was moved with the letter that his foster parents sent him. He never knew them as ponies with sympathy and remorse for other ponies.

As the night waned in, Cloud was still not half done with all his belongings. Cloud had already found the bits that were hidden in one of the boxes. Cloud then headed out and secured his house and went out to search for a place to eat.

Cloud's first impression on Ponyville was: "Why are there no ponies here?" Cloud was used to the urban life in New Hayshire. He wasn't used to the quiet life in a small town.

Cloud saw a small restaurant which serves decent food. He entered the place and two mares looked at him and wondered if they have seen him before. Then the two mares continued to talk to each other. Cloud wanted to remain unknown to anyone at all costs but his first encounter with another pony was with Fluttershy and Applejack. He never really quite knew who they were but he was really lucky that someone saw him before he died of blood loss. He also never knew how he got his skin ripped opened.

Cloud sat down on a table at one of the corners of the restaurant and looked at the menu. He fancied a daisy sandwich with a nasty piece of cheese (as his foster parents might say and also being the cheapest in the menu). Cloud then waited for a waiter or a waitress to come by.

"How may I you sir?" the waiter asked Cloud but apparently, Cloud was not listening at the time and was daydreaming. "Sir, how may I help you?" the waiter asked again. At this time Cloud snapped out of his mental world and said: "What! Oh, I'll have a daisy sandwich with a slice of cheese please."

"Very well then, good choice then sir. I shall be off," the waiter said and then departed.

A few minutes later, the waiter returned with Cloud's sandwich. Cloud was still daydreaming when the waiter placed his dinner in front of him. But still, Cloud still was daydreaming. Then the waiter just left rolling his eyes on Cloud.

"Why did do this to myself? Leaving New Hayshire so I can leave in peace but only knowing that my foster parents just couldn't be like my parents," Cloud thought.

Since Cloud was sitting at the corner near the exit, he could see everyone that enter and exits the restaurant. While Cloud was eating his sandwich, a group of six ponies entered and he saw Fluttershy along with the group. Out of instinct, Cloud sat on the chair in front of him to hide his face and refrain from being recognized. When Cloud still feels queasy, he hid under the table. Cloud now feels relatively safe from being discovered.

"Sir, May I ask you what in the hay you might be doing there? And will you pay us the bits or would you rather wash the dishes?" the same waiter asked. Cloud only replied by signaling him to go away and to be quiet. Also, Cloud took his saddle bag and slid the bits to the waiter. The waiter took all the bits. Then, the waiter did what he was told: to go away from a queer little pony.

When Cloud was still hiding, the six ponies stopped by his table (by this time, Cloud was already sweating from nervousness) and ambled towards the table and sat down without noticing Cloud underneath the table.

The six mares sat down on Cloud's table. Cloud tried to avoid every single kick that the six mares would execute repetitively. Every other second, Cloud gets barely missed by the mares' kicks. The mares were chatting and this was their conversation:

"Hey Applejack, what do you want this time?" one of the ponies said.

"I'll have the same as last Twi'" Applejack replied. "Me too's" followed as soon as Applejack finished speaking.

"I'll have a daisy sandwich this time Twilight," Fluttershy said (as Cloud has guessed because of her voice).

After that, Cloud stood still in the same position because the mares' kicks stopped. Then a waiter appeared in front of the table and asked for their orders. Twilight (as Cloud heard her name) mentioned everything that all the six mares wanted. Suddenly, the waiter kicked Cloud under the table and Cloud tried to muffle the sound that he was about release from his vocal chords. Then the waiter slipped a note indicating that Cloud forgot the pay the waiter the tip.

The waiter moved away and sat on the counter looking at Cloud and started laughing silently. Cloud then, "I'm watching you!" through body language. The waiter laughed more audibly.

Cloud sat still for almost an half an hour and he thought: "These mares are such slow eaters!" Cloud wanted to move his legs badly due to numbness. In this incident, Cloud now knows the six mares' names. All he could do was staring at Fluttershy's face when she slouches down that she could visible to Cloud's eyesight. Apparently, Cloud's old enemy reappeared, himself. He argued with Cloud that he does not have a crush on Fluttershy but Cloud's counter-argument is that he always looks at her when he could see her. (To make this more interesting let us listen to one of their mental conversations)

"Cloud, I clearly do not have a crush on Fluttershy. I'm just really grateful that she saved me out in the woods and if it wasn't for her, I would be dead right now and so would you!" said real Cloud.

"Yeah right Cloud! Admit it already you have a crush on Fluttershy. Why would you hide under this darned table at the moment to saw her?!" said mental Cloud.

"Well, I didn't want everypony to know of my presence and I certainly do not want to be known here in Ponyville. I want to live the life I've always wanted: Being alone," said real Cloud.

"If you wanted to be alone in the first place, why not condemn yourself in an island full of ponies?" said mental Cloud.

"What!?" real Cloud exclaimed in which he was almost heard. The pink pony, Pinkie noticed the noise but ignored it afterwards.

(Well, that was one of their conversations.)

The six ponies still continued to eat their meal for fifteen more minutes. While the six ponies were still eating, Fluttershy started a conversation about a colt that injured himself from exhaustion and from a timberwolf. As soon as the six ponies left, alas, Cloud was able to move his legs again but the downturn was, he couldn't move his legs because of the feeling that ants were crawling all over his legs. He went out the table and took his saddle bag and grabbed seven bits and gave it to the waiter. The waiter thanked him and continued to laugh at him. Before Cloud left the restaurant, something caught his eye in the seats: a small piece of jewelry that he saw Fluttershy wear at her cottage during his recovery.

Cloud kept the piece of jewelry (intended to be returned, not stolen) and headed home.

When he reached his house, he took his keys from his saddle and opened the door. After that, he locked the door and headed to bed.

The following day! Cloud woke up from the ringing of the doorbell. By the time Cloud reached the door, the bell stopped and the pony slipped in mail letter. Cloud searched for his letter opener somewhere around in the one of the unpacked boxes. "Oh well! I might as well open the letter with hooves!"

The letter's contents were a piece of parchment and a letter opener. "So that's where it went," Cloud said. The letter read: Hey, you forgot your letter opener. XOXO, your marefriend.

"Why does that mare always have to bug me all the time even though I already told her that she's not my marefriend?!" Cloud bellowed out to no one.

Suddenly, somepony banged on the door rapidly. As Cloud opened the door, a hooded pony was sweating from exhaustion and barged in without asking. "Who are you, trying to barge in my house without asking for my permission to enter?!" Cloud exclaimed.

"I'm sorry for barging in but paparazzi trying to kill me! Can you at least please let me hide in this settlement of yours?" the hooded pony said.

"Who are you first?" Cloud asked.

"You may call me…" the pony said then removed his hood revealing a famous figure, Prince Skylight.

"Prince Skylight!" Cloud said, "You can hide in the closet."

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you so much!" the prince replied.

Prince Skylight hid in the closet and Cloud closed the closet for him. Suddenly someone knocked on the front door and Cloud went to get the door.

As Cloud opened the door, Cloud saw many ponies with cameras with flash. Soon, a journalist from the Equestria Daily and asked Cloud a few question but the only response that Cloud gave was a slam to face with the door.

When the paparazzi had finally left, Cloud left Prince Skylight in the closet for dead. Cloud did it by going to a different restaurant to eat breakfast. Prince Skylight never left the closet until Cloud came back from eating breakfast.

Earlier that day, as Cloud trotted along to eat breakfast, he saw Fluttershy and out of instincts, he hid in a bush. Cloud crawled on the dirt but he was quite unaware of the stallion looking at him. Still unaware, the stallions went away.

Cloud was still crawling on the dirt just to avoid Fluttershy. It took Cloud about three minutes to get to the other end of the bush. After crawling down on all of the muck, Cloud stood up and headed towards a restaurant. He now knew that going to the sweets shop because of last night's incident. He knows that if he the pink pony sees him, his presence will be much known throughout Ponyville.

He picked another restaurant because he wanted to avoid last night's incident. As cloud entered the building, Cloud went to the corner table where he could see anyone enter or exit. He sat down and took the menu and asked for a waiter to take his order.

While Cloud was still eating, he had no problems at all. None of the six ponies went to the restaurant. Cloud went out and peeked out of the glass doors and checked if the area was clear and safe to go through without being detected.

Cloud sneaked all the way to his house safe and quietly. He did not see anyone from the herd of six mares. Cloud entered his house and started to unpack the most that he could from the boxes in the common room (Cloud apparently forgot about the Prince).

Cloud was almost finished with the boxes in the common room when he heard someone say "Hello? Are they gone?" Cloud looked at the door and t opened it. He saw no one around his house. He closed the door and heard the same voice saying the same thing. Cloud then grabbed a baseball bat from the counter and let his senses lead him to the origin of the sound. Then he came to the closet and thought that it couldn't be Prince Skylight. He would be smart enough to figure out that the journalists are gone. But Cloud still opened the closet and there he saw the Prince.

"What are you still doing here?"Cloud asked.

"Waiting for you to signal that the paparazzi are gone," Prince Skylight replied.

"What do you mean?" Cloud asked.

"Uh…. I don't know," Prince Skylight replied.

"Just get out of that closet," Cloud said.

Prince Skylight went out of the closet and headed for the sofa and rested then slept on the sofa while snoring out loud.

Since Cloud was finally done with the common room, Cloud headed to his bedroom to unpack everything else.

When Cloud was in his bedroom unpacking, somepony knocked on the door and since Cloud was unaware of the pony on the door, Prince Skylight was forced to wake up and open the door.

When Prince Skylight opened the door, the pony that was on the door was a purple unicorn.


	3. Chapter 3

"Twilight, good to see you here!" Prince Skylight said.

"Prince Skylight? I thought you were doing another movie at Canterlot," Twilight said, "Why are you here?"

"Auntie sent me here to relax and avoid all the paparazzi and such. I'm sick and tired of those persistent ponies!" Prince Skylight said.

"Could Princess Celestia done something to the paparazzi like…scare them off?" Twilight asked.

"No, auntie couldn't do it to the paparazzi. You know what happens when you threaten the paparazzi to go away, right Twilight?" Prince Skylight said, "We wouldn't want any conspiracies with auntie now would we?"

As Twilight and Prince Skylight were conversing, Cloud went out of his bedroom still unaware of Twilight. Prince Skylight was at the door so Cloud went closer to Prince Skylight and under the prince he saw a purple legged pony. Cloud trotted to the window and peeked through the window curtain. Outside his house was the one of the ponies who ate in his table while he under it.

When Twilight glanced at the window, she saw the curtain close and she asked Prince Skylight interrupting him, "Why are you here exactly?"

"Twilight, you wouldn't believe what happened," Prince Skylight said, "I was―"

"Is this some other mare's house?" Twilight said surprisingly.

"What! No Twilight, I came inside this house because this Colt kindly let me in to hide from the paparazzi. If you're going to ask, I've been here for like four hours." Prince Skylight said.

"Will you please let me in at least?" Twilight asked.

Prince Skylight looked at Cloud and he signaled that she cannot enter. Twilight curiosity told her to look inside to see who the prince is talking to. As Twilight peeked in, Cloud, instinctively flew over the sofa and hid at the back of the sofa.

"Sorry Twilight, but he said that you can't enter. But I need to move places. Can you shelter me at your library?" Prince Skylight said.

"Okay, off we go then," Twilight said.

Twilight and Prince Skylight departed off leaving the door open. Cloud moved away from his hiding place and immediately locked the door. Cloud turned around and headed for the toilet.  
After a while in the toilet, that's where he realized that he needed toiletries. He needs to go out shopping for toiletries and speaking of hunger he also has to buy food.

Cloud headed out to market and this time with more precaution. Cloud walked around the market and bought necessities and since he was there to buy things, the vendors did not care who he was. He was able to purchase everything that he needed.

Cloud decided to go to the library to get some books but he would have to use a fake name.  
When Cloud reached the library he entered and hoped that the prince would not see him at all. Cloud took some fiction books and went to Twilight for checkout.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Twilight asked.

"I'm here to borrow these books," Cloud said.

"Good choices. Now, what's your name? I don't think I have seen you before in Ponyville." Twilight said.

"It's because I rarely go out of my house," Cloud said while smiling sheepishly, "By the way, my name's―…Solar Eclipse um.. Yeah… you can call me Eclipse." Solar Eclipse was the only name that popped out instantly at his head.

Twilight then wrote his name on a list of parchment together with the books that Cloud borrowed. Then Cloud exited the library and he saw Applejack and a cyan Pegasus mare with her. Cloud then made a new route to avoid the two mares.

"Hey Cloud!" Applejack said but Cloud did not respond. Then Cloud placed the books in his saddlebag and galloped away before Applejack and the other mare caught up with him.

"Hey Applejack, who's Cloud?" the cyan pony said (Cloud never really heard the cyan pony's name).

"Well, he's the colt that Fluttershy's been talking about lately," Applejack replied.

Applejack and the cyan Pegasus entered Twilight's library and asked whether she had seen a blue Pegasus and yellow mane.

"Yeah, Eclipse just went in to borrow some books not too long ago," Twilight replied.

"I hate to break it to you, but that's the colt Fluttershy's been talking 'bout lately," Applejack said, "His name's Cloud Chaser and this Eclipse you talking 'bout is not the pony who you think he is."

"I might have an idea where this Cloud Chaser is living," Twilight said.

Cloud galloped as fast as he could to put some distance between the mares and him. He galloped and galloped until he ran out of juice. Cloud was taking alternative routes to cut off his trail which meant that he's not even half way home. Since Cloud was out of energy, Cloud ambled all the way to his house.

When Cloud reached his home, he saw Twilight, Fluttershy, Applejack, and the cyan Pegasus were right at his front door knocking. Applejack peeked at the windows and she thinks that Cloud was inside the house because Cloud forgot to turn the lights off. Twilight knocked more vehemently (forcefully or passionately) on the door. Cloud had to wait for the mares to go home.

"Um…Twilight, are you sure that he lives here?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'm not really certain Fluttershy. Maybe we try again tomorrow," Twilight responded.

(Cloud would be terribly happy if he had heard that but ironically, he didn't)

Cloud waited for two and a half minutes until the mares went away. Cloud finally unlocked his door and locked it again.

"Whoa! Twilight, did you see what I just saw?" the cyan Pegasus asked, "I thought I saw the Cloud guy open the door and close it."

"Really? Are you certain about this?" Twilight asked. The mares returned to the same house and saw that the lights were turned off based on the darkness on the window. Twilight approached the door once more and knocked.

Cloud halted when he heard the knocks on is front door. He went to the window once again to see who was knocking. As he has guessed, it was Twilight and the others.

Cloud tried to get rid of the mares by changing his voice to an old pony saying, "Get off my property!"

The response was, "We know you're in there Cloud," one of the mares said.

"I don't know no Cloud! Leave me alone!" Cloud said in the same voice.

"Who are you then?" Twilight asked.

"Solar Eclipse!" Cloud said in the same voice.

"Cloud, please come out hun. Our friend here wants to see you," Applejack said.

Cloud blushed as soon as he heard the word "friend". They meant Fluttershy as the friend that they were referring to.

Twilight and the other heard a thump on the door. Twilight immediately knocked on the door more vigorously.

"Cloud, Cloud! Are you all right?!" Twilight asked

Cloud was now in a daydream state. His mental enemy crushed him wrong. Cloud had a crush on Fluttershy. Cloud just sat down on his door doing nothing and was not responding to Twilight distress. Twilight knocked and knocked but Cloud just sat down. He didn't care when the door was enveloped in purple aura. Twilight knocked the door down and Cloud was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Thank you guys for reading! R&R Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

"Cloud, where are you?!" Twilight bellowed.

"He must've hidden somewhere Twi'" Applejack said, "Rainbow Dash, find Cloud on the skies."

As the mares entered the house, Rainbow Dash shouted, "Caught you!"

The mares ran outside to see Cloud struggling to free himself from Rainbow Dash (she can be very strong). Cloud flapped his wings harder and harder in hope to make Rainbow Dash lose grip of him. But apparently, Rainbow Dash was stronger than he thought she was.

"Why are you doing this to yourself Cloud?" Twilight asked.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Cloud shouted, "WHY WON"T YOU PONIES LEAVE ME ALONE?!"

Fluttershy was hurt the most and started to cry and then ran away towards her cottage. Cloud lives very close to Fluttershy so she didn't have to cross the whole town before she heads home.

Cloud was still being held by Rainbow Dash who could not hold it any longer so Twilight used her magic to envelop Cloud and hold him in the air. Twilight signaled for Applejack to go to Fluttershy.

"We're here to―" Twilight was interrupted by Cloud.

"SHUT UP! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! I CAME HERE TO LIVE IN PEACE! AWAY FROM ALL OF YOU PONIES!" Cloud shouted.

Twilight was shocked at what Cloud said. Twilight then slowly put Cloud down and released as soon as he hit ground. The purple aura around Cloud disappeared. Cloud then ambled towards his house and slammed it and then locked the door.

Twilight and Rainbow Dash just froze where the stood and stared at the door. Applejack and Fluttershy returned to Cloud's house and they saw the two mares staring at the door. Twilight turned around and shook her head and the ponies left Cloud's house.

Two weeks had passed since Cloud was finally discovered, Cloud continued to stay inside his house and only going out to buy the necessities. At times, the six mares caught Cloud, from time to time, at the restaurant where the six usually ate. Cloud sat at the other end away from six ponies. At times, one of the ponies tried to approach him but Cloud did listen but he simply ignored them and continued eating.

One day, the six mares decided to throw a party for Cloud to cheer him up. He went out to buy things in the market. Twilight unlocked Cloud's front door and let Pinkie Pie in with the Party Cannon. Then Twilight let the others in after Pinkie shot the cannon.

Cloud returned to his house immediately by flying through the skies. As he neared his home, he saw two ponies go inside his house. He suspected that it was one of Pinkie Pie's parties. Pinkie dedicated one to Prince Skylight and he was invited but he did not choose to come.

Cloud went inside his house and the lights were all turned off. Cloud took a baseball bat right next to his door and the lights were turned on by somepony right next to him.

Cloud saw Fluttershy right in front of him but Cloud was angry and almost hit Fluttershy with his bat.

"Get out of my house. All of you ponies get out now!" Cloud said calmly as he lowered down his bat.

Twilight stepped up and said, "Cloud, we know that you're angry at us but we're really sorry for―"

"Now," Cloud simply said.

Everypony at Cloud's house packed up and started to leave except the six mares.

"Cloud, please. Just let us help you," Fluttershy said.

"Don't you all get it already? I don't need help from any of you ponies. I barely even met you all," Cloud said.

"Please, Cloud, please!" Fluttershy was already begging.

"Okay, suit yourselves," Cloud said.

The six mares were about to smile but Cloud suddenly left his house and flew away.

Rainbow Dash was about to start chasing Cloud, but Applejack was able to stop her in time.

Cloud flew as far as he can from his house. He didn't know where to stay for a while. All that he could do right now was to rest on a cloud until the mares had gone away to their respective places.

Cloud waited for an hour and a half until he thought something moved the cloud that he was on. He looked below the cloud and on both sides and saw nopony.

"Must've been the winds," Cloud thought.

Cloud laid his back on the cloud and saw a yellow and blue blur zoom across the left side of his vision. Cloud looked at his left and still saw nopony. Suddenly, the cloud rose to the air and Cloud flew off the cloud. Cloud saw Rainbow Dash who was still raising the cloud.

"Leave me alone!" Cloud shouted.

Rainbow Dash stopped and turned to look at him so did Fluttershy. Cloud broke the stares and flew away towards his house.

Rainbow Dash failed her attempt and went to ground with Fluttershy. The two went down to see the other mares.

"Rainbow, what did he say?" Twilight asked.

"He asked us to leave him alone," Rainbow Dash said.

"I guess we'll have to wait for him to come to us sugarcube," Applejack said to Fluttershy.

Eveypony went home so did Cloud. Cloud felt sorry for hurting Fluttershy's feelings for more than two weeks.

Another week had passed the six mares had not seen Cloud at all. Not once. Most of the ponies forgot about the party that they went to a week ago (Of course, the main six had most certainly not!). Since Fluttershy lived very close to Cloud, she would visit Cloud's house occasionally. Fluttershy would knock, nopony would answer.

Twilight and the other were growing restless over Cloud and Fluttershy not being herself anymore. She would not leave her cottage at times, she would whine over simple things, and most importantly, talk about Cloud.

"We need to get Cloud off of his house. He needs some fresh air. Fluttershy's getting affected too," Twilight said.

"I agree," the other four ponies said. Fluttershy was not included with the meeting.

Twilight, Rarity (First time her name was mentioned!), Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash devised a plan to make Cloud and Fluttershy to go out of their homes.

The plan proceeds as the following:  
Step 1: Act as if a dragon was attacking the whole town and lie (Hard times for Applejack) that either was killed during the attack.  
Step 2: Lure both the victims to the Library but the victims should be on each end so they would not see other immediately.  
Step 3: Get it over with. The victims should start to commence to make **LOVE**! (Not necessarily.)

Twilight and the others split up into two teams. One team for Fluttershy and another one for Cloud. Applejack was placed in Team Cloud because Fluttershy would easily know whether she spoke the truth or lied.

Twilight, Applejack, and Rarity went ahead to Cloud's house and as soon as they got there, Applejack and Rarity started screaming but it seemed a little bit unrealistic. Twilight went up on Cloud's front door and violently knocked on his door.

"Cloud! Cloud, you have to come with us! A gigantic dragon just attacked Ponyville! Fluttershy was killed though but we have to hurry to my library," Twilight said in a distressed voice.

Cloud looked at the glass pane at his window and saw that Ponyville was under fire. Little did he know that it Twilight's magic that caused the hallucination.

"I'll be right back!"Cloud said in a hurried voice.

Twilight waited for a while and the two other mares were still screaming at the top of their lungs. As soon as Cloud went out, he locked his door and Twilight took his hand and Applejack and Rarity soon joined with them. Holding their hands together, Twilight teleported themselves to the library. When they arrived, Twilight soon took off saying that she has to get the others. Applejack volunteered but Twilight refused to let her come with her.

Earlier, Pinkie was standing at Fluttershy's front door and waited for Rainbow Dash to make a sonic rainboom. Seconds had passed then suddenly―**BOOM! **Rainbow had done the rainboom successfully. Fluttershy went outside and she saw Rainbow and Pinkie at the door.

"Fluttershy, Cloud has been killed by a huge dragon and we need to go to Twilight's," Pinkie and Rainbow Dash said in synchronization. As Fluttershy looked over Ponyville, she saw that it was on flames. Fluttershy went back in and told all the animals to stay in the cottage until she gets back. All the animals agreed so did Angel but he was not happy about it.

Fluttershy went outside and Rainbow Dash and Pinkie were holding their hands together with Twilight.

"Come on Fluttershy, we don't have much time!" Twilight shouted.

Fluttershy ran to the mares and "POOF" they were gone to Twilight's library.

Earlier, Applejack placed Cloud in a corner where they designated him to be. Rarity hid by Twilight's bed and so did Applejack. After a few minutes, the three heard a sound and Applejack signaled Cloud to be quiet. Cloud did not anything because the lights were all unlit (He still saw Applejack's signal because of the lights in the window).

Twilight never said a word, neither did the other three. Rainbow Dash hid Fluttershy, who was now crying and was now lifeless because of the fake loss that Rainbow and Pinkie induced (She'll get scarred for life!) (Who said that?).

After a while, Rainbow and Twilight led their victims to the darkest area in Twilight's library. Rainbow led Fluttershy while cooing her. On the other hand, Twilight led Cloud right in front of Fluttershy. Then they turned the lights on and the two saw each other and Cloud was shocked the he stumbled across Fluttershy. In this situation, Cloud was on top of Fluttershy and she was blushing like a thermometer would in a sunny day that suddenly becomes a cold day.

Cloud froze on top of Fluttershy and Fluttershy would mumble things like, "Is he really alive?"

Cloud and Fluttershy were in the same position for two minutes. Cloud froze as he is while Fluttershy would keep on mumbling things.

After a while, Fluttershy broke everything with a small kiss. Cloud was even more shocked apparently.

The other five mares' plans worked but what they didn't expect was that Fluttershy and Cloud kissed longer.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door and opened it, and the five mares saw a bluish-whitish pony and a blue mane.

"Can I borrow some books here" the mare asked.

"Sure, you can find books all over the area," Twilight replied.

The mare took some fiction books and went to the romance area where Cloud and Fluttershy were. As soon as she saw Cloud, she froze and dropped her books.

"Cloud! How dare you make out with another with another mare!" the blue pony exclaimed.

Cloud stopped and looked over the blue pony and said "oh no".

"Fluttershy meet Mist Flicker. Mist, meet Fluttershy. Also, for your information, you never were my marefriend," Cloud said, "Well this mare is now!"

Twilight and the others heard a shout and went to Cloud and Fluttershy.

"I don't believe you at all!" Mist said and walked towards Cloud and kissed him passionately. Cloud could not do anything because Mist held Cloud tight as she kissed him. Fluttershy did not do anything because she was a door mat.

The other mares were also shocked at the event. They didn't expect that to happen.

Mist kissed Cloud as long as she could until Cloud struggled to free his hooves and cursed for air. Then Mist broke the kiss.

"I told you many times, not to do that at all!" Cloud shouted.

"I don't really mind Cloud. All I know is that you're mine!" Mist said seductively.

Fluttershy ran away and Cloud followed after Mist failed to stop him.

"Why would you do that?" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "Did you not see that he has another marefriend?!"

"Did he?" Mist asked, "Everypony in New Hayshire knew him for not being able to get any mares. That was why he became my coltfriend."Mist left unhappy of her visit and also happy for being able to see Cloud once more.

Cloud went to Fluttershy's cottage and Fluttershy did not open the door for him.

"Fluttershy, I can explain," Cloud said.

Fluttershy opened her door and instantly kissed Cloud and Cloud gave it back.

Fluttershy let Cloud inside her cottage and made Cloud explain. It took them about hours to finish. Cloud finished his story about midnight. Everypony in Ponyville knows not to go out at night even for a short walk because of the dangerous Diamond Dogs that were mining during the night. So Cloud had no other choice but to sleep at Fluttershy's home. Cloud slept at the couch that he sitting on and Fluttershy went to bed.

The following say, Cloud left early and left a note saying: Thank you for understanding.

Cloud went to the library to thank Twilight for what he did even thought it scared the heck out of him. Twilight thanked him also for bringing Fluttershy the way she used to be. Basically, Cloud was not going to be a loner anymore.

"Say Twilight, how about the party where I kicked all you out. Want to re-throw it at my place?" Cloud asked.

Twilight frowned. "Why are you asking me? Shouldn't you be talking to Pinkie Pie?"

"Uh… I guess so," Cloud said. But as he turned around, Cloud saw Pinkie Pie holding a cannon aiming towards him. Cloud's first instinct was to duck and cover as Pinkie shot the cannon. Confetti flew all over and Cloud realized that he was at his house. So were lots of ponies. Mist also showed up and waved at Cloud.

"It's time to PAAAAAAAARRRRRR―TAAAAYYYY!" Pinkie shouted out loud.

The welcome party for Cloud had finally begun. At some point, Prince Skylight and another Alicorn showed up in the party. Cloud went to Prince Skylight and his brother Prince Monochrome. A lot of mares tried to talk to the Princes but most were very shy. Prince Monochrome kept on educating Prince Skylight on how to eat properly, but Prince Skylight decided to ignore him and continue gorging on his cupcake while drinking some apple juice at the same time.

As Cloud was scanning through the crowd, he saw a minty green pony looking at him but as he made eye contact, the mare looked away and talked to another pony.

Cloud had fun with the princes and the main six. He discovered that the six mares were the elements of harmony. Cloud told them that they were really famous in New Hayshire and one mayor planned to arrange their visit but his term ended. The ponies were amused to hear the story.

Suddenly, Ponies began to raise their hooves and saying "Me!" Pinkie Pie had started a game. Pinkie asked everypony who joined to sit around in a circle.

Mist and the green minty pony were very willing to join. Fluttershy made Cloud join too. Cloud and Fluttershy sat together with the rest of the ponies that joined the game.

Pinkie took out an empty bottle out of nowhere. She placed the bottle in the middle of the circle. A lot of mares giggled and some colts rolled their eyes.

"Let's get this started!" Pinkie said.

Mares raised their hooves to volunteer to go first. Mist and the minty green mare raised their hands as well. For the minty green mare, she was looking at Cloud from time to time.

Pinkie spun then the bottle and it landed on one of the mares that were raising their hooves.

The mare took the first spin for the game and it landed on a colt. The mare asked the clot whether truth or dare. The colt chose truth and the mare asked him about the mare that he likes. Due to peer pressure, the colt admitted the truth and a mare gasped.

Another was that the colt was dared to kiss a mare and he did so.

When it was Mist's turn to spin the bottle, she looked at Cloud seductively and ambled towards the bottle and spun it. The bottle pointed to a mare next to Cloud after stopped spinning.

Cloud sighed so did Fluttershy. Ponies took turns spinning (It left many ponies embarrassed or left crying) until it reached the minty green pony. She walked towards the bottle and spun it. The bottle was spinning very fast and it came to a stop. The mare did not ask any questions. She just walked towards Cloud and kissed him.

The mare broke it after a couple of seconds and returned to her original sitting place. A lot of ponies muttered under their breath and some whispered to each other. Cloud stood up and walked out towards his bedroom. Fluttershy soon followed but Cloud closed the door right in front of Fluttershy.

Rarity told Fluttershy to give him time to think what has happened in the past three weeks.


	5. Chapter 5

The party was swept clean before midnight. Fluttershy refused to leave and stayed in Cloud's house.

Cloud was not really aware of Fluttershy staying in his house so when he went to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water, he saw that Fluttershy was sleeping in one of the couches. When Cloud was about to reach Fluttershy, somepony turned the lights on and he saw the same pony that kissed him during the spin the bottle game.

"I'm not really surprised that you're shocked to see me but you should break up with that mare and be with me instead," the minty green pony said, "By the way, my name's Lyra. Lyra Heartstrings."

Cloud did not talk at all but he headed for the door and opened it indicating that Lyra should best be leaving his house. Lyra complied without complaining or whining but as soon as she reached the door, Lyra gave Cloud a little "kiss good bye" on his lips and Cloud wiped the saliva off of his mouth.

Cloud closed the door and locked it and headed to Fluttershy and carried her on his back and laid Fluttershy on his bed. Cloud took out another mattress and some pillows and slept on the mattress right by his bed.

The next morning, Fluttershy woke up slightly confused. Fluttershy rose from the bed and tidied it up. Fluttershy went out of the room and recognizes that she slept at Cloud's house. Fluttershy thought "How did I get to his bed in the first place?"

One sudden stream of music distracted Fluttershy and she looked for the source of the music. Fluttershy looked all around and there was only one room left that he has not checked: the bathroom.

Fluttershy knocked on the door and the music stopped. The door knob turned clockwise and the door moved forward thus revealing Cloud with a violin.

"It seems that you awoken," Cloud said with a gentle kiss to Fluttershy, "I prepared food for you on the kitchen."

Fluttershy and Cloud headed to the kitchen together and they sat down on the stools.

Fluttershy started to eat her breakfast and urged Cloud to continue playing the violin. Cloud sufficed (Accepted). Cloud started to begin the measure with a 4/4 tempo by playing out chords after chords.

"Why did you go here in the first place…if it's all right to ask?" Fluttershy asked.

"It's not a problem," Cloud replied, "I came here because after my parents died, I gained foster parents who were very cruel to me. But it turns out that they just weren't parent material. Even though they tried all that they could to make me happy, the pessimism got the best of them. Most of all, I was hoping to meet the famous Octavia in town. I had dreamed of becoming like her with her cello but my parents could only afford a violin so here I am now."

Fluttershy was speechless but got quite jealous when Cloud stated of meeting Octavia. But Fluttershy continued eating anyways.

"Oh yeah, Fluttershy, do you know any Lyra Heartstrings?" Cloud asked.

"Yes, she's the pony who kissed you last night in the game of spin the bottle," Fluttershy said with little anger.

Lyra and Bon Bon were talking about the game last night and how she had scored on the new pony.

"He does look so cute in person!" Lyra exclaimed.

"I know right!" Bon Bon said in return.

Lyra was playing her lyre to practice for the orchestral play by noon. Cloud was doing the same too.

Cloud had given Fluttershy a free ticket to the theater and bought five more tickets for the main six (with the exception of Fluttershy).

The ponies arrive in the theater and Cloud split up to go to the rehearsal room. Cloud saw many other musicians and with them was Lyra who took notice of him instantly. Since lyres and violins were on each end, Cloud did not have to worry about her for a while. Lyra did not approach Cloud for a while.

After the rehearsals were over, it was time to execute the concert. The maestro fixed her music sheets and signaled for the musicians to start the concert.

Fluttershy and the other mares were really amazed with the orchestra. There were no flaws and it was perfect. After the concert, Fluttershy and the other mares headed back stage and Fluttershy hugged Cloud kissed him on his cheek multiple times. But Cloud kissed Fluttershy passionately longer. Lyra saw all the things that happened and she had almost dropped her lyre if not for Bon Bon. Lyra headed out of the backstage, crying with anger.

Mist had also appeared on back stage and also saw Cloud kissing Fluttershy. Mist calmed down and headed to Cloud. Cloud saw Mist so he broke the kiss with Fluttershy. Mist simply congratulated Cloud and left mumbling about something.

The mares and Cloud went to the same restaurant Cloud had been stuck under the table. The group picked the same corner where they last had eaten in three months. Cloud sat next to Fluttershy (how typical) After all of them had ordered, Cloud had told them his story at his first time eating in the restaurant. Rainbow Dash could not stop laughing because it was totally embarrassing. Soon, the whole group joined laughing.

After a while, a waiter came to their table and Cloud said, "You!"

The waiter started laughing his head off because the last he had seen Cloud, he was hiding from them and now he's with them.

"Told you so Rainbow," Cloud said.

Rainbow Dash laughed once more until she couldn't take it any longer. Rainbow Dash dropped down on the ground still laughing.

The waiter took the group's order while snickering at Cloud. After the waiter took the orders, he shouted the order to the kitchen.

The main six and Cloud were talking about plans on Twilight taking another test for Princess Celestia two days from now.

Twilight told the others not to come with her but Rarity insisted on coming thus making the others of the main six to come with her. Since the majority of the vote was to come with Twilight, Twilight simply sufficed.

The main six and Cloud continues to talk about things that they can do once they settle in an inn in Canterlot.

Pinkie wanted to party with ponies, Applejack wanted to sell her apple products, Rarity wanted to meet Fancy Pants once more, Rainbow Dash wanted to hang out with the Wonderbolts, and Fluttershy wanted to walk around with Cloud. Cloud wasn't able to decide so Fluttershy did it for him.

The main six started to talk more about going to Canterlot and then Cloud said, "Why are you mares wanting to be bring me to Canterlot with all of you ponies but all of you have met me for only a day?"

"Because…um…I don't know," Applejack said.

"Because when Pinkie Pie throws parties, everypony knows you from every single nook and cranny. That's why we want to take you to Canterlot with us," Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh…That's good enough," Cloud said.

The main six started to talk more about going to Canterlot and Cloud stood up to go to the restroom.

While the mares were talking to each other, the waiter returned with everypony's food. As the waiter handed the food out, he asked where the blue-ish colt was. The mares answered by pointing at the restroom. The waiter simply left and the mares continued talking to each other.

Mist was hungry and she had not a house to settle in yet but she is living in the Green Dragon Inn until she finds a house. She had decided to eat at the nearest restaurant.

As she entered, Mist saw Cloud's mare friends (in other words, friends that are mares). She avoided the mares as to avoid embarrassment especially from Cloud's marefriend (in other words, Cloud and Fluttershy…something!). So Mist sat at the other end, away from the mares. A waitress came up to her and told the waitress her order.

Mist just sat down and saw Cloud come out of the restroom. Cloud had noticed her too. Cloud approached Mist and looked the other mares to see if they were looking.

"Hey Mist, how's the inn doing for you?" Cloud asked.

"'I'm fine," Mist said, "I just have to find a house."

"Well, you can ask me to help find a house," Cloud said, "Oh yeah…Why would you kiss me in front of my friends? First, you come to the library and then you started to do it?"

Mist smiled sheepishly and said, "I sort of missed you in New Hayshire. I still like you if you forgot."

"Okay. See you later," Cloud said and left and went towards the mares at the other end.

The waitress returned with her order and started to eat.

Cloud returned to the mares and sat by his previous seat, next to Fluttershy. Cloud sat down and kissed Fluttershy and she returned it. Cloud saw Mist look at him and looked back down at her food.

Cloud ate his food and stated to talk with the mares.

When the mares and Cloud finished eating, he left a tip for the waiter so he would not bug him about the tip. Then the group left the restaurant.

"Hey Fluttershy, can I take Cloud to Sweet Apple Acres 'cause Big Mac's sick and we need somepony to help for a while," Applejack said.

"Oh… I don't know," Fluttershy replied, "He might not be strong enough."

"Hey Cloud, are you strong enough to buck some apples?" Applejack said directly to Cloud.

"I'll try to do my best," Cloud said.

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie went away together, and the others took off to their homes. Applejack and Cloud headed to their farm. Since Applejack was the element of honesty, she told the truth about Big Mac being sick.

"Cloud, I'd like you to meet Big Macintosh," Applejack said.

"Hello, nice meeting you," Cloud said.

"Hello there nice critter! Are you lost?" Big Macintosh said.

"Um…Applejack," Cloud said.

"He's hallucinating things day and night," Applejack said, "Let's get buckin' then!"

Applejack taught Cloud how to buck the trees and Cloud seemed to get the idea of bucking the trees. Soon, Applejack instructed Cloud to go the northwest section of the orchard. Cloud sufficed.

Cloud split up with Applejack and headed to the northwest section of the orchard. There Cloud started to buck the trees with little succession and sometimes, he fails the task miserably.

While wandering about the area, he saw a small tree so he placed buckets all around the tree and he bucked the tree. All the apples in the tree fell down.

"Yes! I've finally kicked a tree and get all the apples," Cloud thought.

But once he had all the apples at the bucket onto his back, Cloud suddenly dropped all the apples back on the ground when three little fillies zoomed in front of him.

"Hey mister, why are you bucking our trees?" the yellow, red-haired filly said, "Are you a thief?"

"No, no, no, no. You got it all wrong. I'm guessing that you're Applejack's sister and you're brother's sick and you're sister told me to help buck some apples," Cloud said.

"Okay then mister. I'm watchin' you," the yellow filly said.

A few minutes later, Cloud went back to the barn and Applejack thanked him for all the help even though it was only a little.

Cloud went back home only to be surprised by Fluttershy inside his house. Cloud asked why Fluttershy was at his house and Fluttershy answered that she's moving to his house. Cloud choked on his saliva inside his mouth.

"What?" Cloud asked, "Are you joking?"

"Nope," Flutershy said.

"What about the animals that you're taking care?" Cloud asked, "I've only met you once when I collapsed on the road and when your friends devised a plan to get us together. I'm truly unprepared for this. Are you sure that you're moving in my house and leave all the animals alone?"

Fluttershy kissed Cloud and held his hoof and led him to the side of his house via a new door that was placed that Cloud wasn't aware that it was there. As Fluttershy opened the door, Cloud saw all sorts of animals wandering around and the room resembled Fluttershy's cottage.

"Why are all the animals in my house?" Cloud asked.

"Oh you'll get used to it Cloud," Fluttershy asked.

"I hope so," Cloud said and kissed Fluttershy on the forehead, "Wait, how come I didn't see your cottage on the way home?"

Fluttershy led Cloud outside and Cloud saw the cottage sticking to the side of his house.

"How did you do this?" Cloud asked.

"Twilight used her magic to teleport my cottage to the side of her house and I moved my animals in," Fluttershy replied, "It did exhaust her though."

Cloud noticed that Fluttershy talked more comfortably with Cloud. Fluttershy is still shy when it comes to meeting other people though.

Cloud just sighed knowing that he would to take care of the animals with Fluttershy.

The following day, Fluttershy woke up Cloud. He did so but he saw two luggages. Fluttershy gave Cloud a kiss and left the room.

Cloud checked the bags and saw that his things were inside including his coats and some toiletries. Cloud opened his closet and there were two sections, one for Cloud and one for Fluttershy. When Cloud turned around, Cloud saw that his bed was replaced with a bigger one.

"When did all of this happen?" Cloud asked himself.

Cloud brought the two bags in the living room and saw a significant change in the room.

Fluttershy was cooking breakfast for the both of them. So Cloud approached her and asked, "Fluttershy, when did all of this happen?"

"Last night, everypony helped me do all of this. You were fast asleep so we did everything," Fluttershy said.

Cloud left and checked on the animals. All except a white rabbit was sleeping. The rabbit then went out of the cottage into Cloud's house. There, the rabbit slept at one of Cloud's couches.

When Fluttershy finished cooking, she called for Cloud and they ate.

After eating, Flutter opened the door to the cottage and placed enough food for the animals until they arrive home from Canterlot. Cloud took the bags outside and saw another change, there were iron mesh fences. Cloud saw Fluttershy open a small door for the animals to go in and out.

After everything, Cloud secured his house and Fluttershy asked, "Why are you so concerned about locking the door?"

"When I was living with my parents, a thief broke into our house. My parents tried to protect me but they died by doing so. Then my parents' friend adopted me as their son and you know what happened after that," Cloud said. Fluttershy asked no more.

Cloud and Fluttershy trotted to the Ponyville Train Station and they met up with the others of the main six and Mist also came to the station.

"Hey Cloud, what's up?" Mist asked.

"I'm fine," Cloud said then raised his voice saying, "except that I was unaware that you ponies moved furniture around my house."

"Cloud, we tried waking you up but you just wouldn't wake up," Twilight said with a smile.

Cloud just rolled his eyes.

Cloud, Mist, and the main six waited for the train to arrive. It took a mere thirty-five minutes for the train to arrive. The group entered the train and headed to their designated car. The group settled in and placed their bags on the overhead. Cloud and Fluttershy took one bunk bed and the others took their own. Cloud didn't notice that he was the only stallion in their car.

The night had waned and the Princesses had done their job very well. Cloud hugged Fluttershy closer to him as he slept with her. Mist was uneasy when she saw this. Mist had picked the bunk across the couple's.

Twilight kept a little light and was reading a pile of books. Applejack was messing around with Cloud's violin case. Rainbow Dash was fast asleep. Fluttershy was sleeping with Cloud. Rarity was reading a fashion designer's book. Pinkie Pie was eating cupcakes. And Mist was sleeping too.

A train conductor went in their car and Cloud woke up from the sound. Cloud took out all the tickets of the group and called for Rarity. Rarity took the tickets and gave them to the conductor. Then the conductor left the car to head to the next one.

The night slowly set as the sun rose. Cloud woke up and he woke up Fluttershy. She gave Cloud a little kiss and Mist turned around.

"Is she still…um…," Fluttershy asked Cloud quietly.

"I don't know," Cloud responded.

The train was three hours away from Canterlot. The only thing that the entire group had to do was to talk to each other.

The group talked about the things that they could do in Canterlot. Three hours had passed, the group was still talking to each other and when train had arrived in Canterlot, the group would still be talking if the train conductor had not announced their arrival.

The group took their bags and exited off the train. The group stopped at the train for a while and Cloud asked who they were waiting for.

Twilight answered, "Spike meet Cloud, Cloud meet Spike."

Cloud saw a small purple baby dragon and he simply said hi.

The group left the Canterlot station and trotted around the city to look for the inn that they're going to settle in. Cloud and Mist walked and talked to each other leaving Fluttershy with her friends.

"When did you decide to come with us?" Cloud asked.

"Rarity asked me to come with to Canterlot because she wanted to meet Fancy Pants once more and I have not met him before," Mist replied.

Fluttershy approached Cloud and held his hoof and Cloud glanced at her for a second and returned to talk to Mist.

"So Fluttershy, I believe that we met at the most wrong of times, don't you agree," Mist said.

"Oh yes," Fluttershy said.

"I'm really sorry for kissing your coltfriend to death," Mist said, "I just really loved him when we were back in New Hayshire."

"It's okay," Fluttershy said.

"So tell me, why'd you come to Ponyville in the first place?" Cloud asked.

"Got tired of city life and Ponyville was the nearest," Mist replied.

"Really?" Cloud said sarcastically.

"Yep, really," Mist said, smiling sheepishly.

"I thought you had the life in New Hayshire," Cloud said.

"Yeah but since you left, I got a little bit of lonely without a coltfriend," Mist said in sad tone.

"Mist, don't go through that tone of yours again," Cloud said.

"I'm sorry. You know me well Cloud," Mist said.

"Talk to you later then?" Cloud asked.

"Sure," Mist replied.

Fluttershy and Cloud moved away from Mist and Rarity now had the chance to talk to Mist.

Cloud and Fluttershy walked with the group until they finally found the inn after many directions from many ponies. Twilight and Cloud went to the front desk and checked in the inn. Twilight and the rest went to the only room that they had checked in for. The inn was a first-class inn so they had to take only one room.

There were only three beds and two couches. Twilight volunteered to sleep on the couch but Spike refused. Twilight asked Cloud and Fluttershy if they could occupy one bed and the two agreed. Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash called a bed and Rarity called the other. This left Twilight and Mist. Mist insisted that she sleep on the couch and Twilight sleep on the bed. Twilight thought that exact opposite. Spike had brought his basket and laid it on one of the couches.

Mist insisted that she sleep in the couch because (She doesn't tell anyone) Cloud and Fluttershy took the bed near the couches and the bed with Rarity was the farther to the left away from Cloud. Mist kept insisting Twilight and she simply sufficed.

Now that the night had waned and the group had settled in, Twilight took a bath and the rest were waiting for her. Cloud was fast asleep because he was the first one to try the bath. So did Fluttershy (There's nothing wrong! The two did not take a bath together!). Mist didn't take a bath. She laid down and sighed from the envy that she had acquired when she saw that Fluttershy and Cloud were kissing each other.

The night had dropped low and everypony was asleep. Mist stood on all fours and went towards Cloud and gave him a long, deep kiss which eventually, woke him up.

"Fluttershy, what are you doing?" Cloud asked groggily and suddenly slept once more.

Mist pleasured this and did it once more. Cloud woke up once more and saw that it was not Fluttershy who was kissing him but it was Mist.

"Mist, how could you?!" Cloud shouted softly.

"Come on Cloud. I know you still like me," Mist said seductively.

Fluttershy woke up and saw Cloud was also up.

"Wha-What happened?" Fluttershy asked.

"Nothing Fluttershy. Just go back to bed," Cloud said.

Fluttershy dropped down and hugged Cloud and slept once more.

"Mist, you know that we're only childhood friends," Cloud said, "You're going to ruin our relationship!"

"You and Cloud dated?" Twilight asked surprisingly.

"What?! No. Mist and I were childhood friends when we were in New Hayshire. I never realized that she had liked me when she kissed me randomly when we were playing," Cloud said, "Long story, short, Mist liked me because I was never the mare type-of-thing. Not a single mare liked me but some did play with me though. That's why Mist started to like me and I think it's ruining our friendship."

"I get your point but…" Twilight said.

"Don't get into it and were you awake when Mist did it?" Cloud asked.

"Yes, I was," Twilight responded.

"Oh bother me!" Cloud asked.

The following day, the ponies and a dragon packed up and headed to the Canterlot castle. There, they were told to stop by the royal guards. But Twilight showed something and the guards let everypony through. Twilight asked everypony to wander around Canterlot and be back after dawn breaks at noon. Everypony agreed. Twilight and Spike headed to the castle while everypony else went to the city.

"Fluttershy, my favorite uncle lives here so can I pay him a visit?" Cloud asked.

"Can I come with you?" Fluttershy asked.

"Sure," Cloud said.

"Hey guys…or girls…me and Fluttershy are going to visit someone. Anypony care to join?" Cloud asked.

The mares refused the offer but Mist agreed to come with Cloud. When Mist approached Cloud, Fluttershy told her not do anything weird. Mist giggled.

The three ponies walked along the sidewalks as pony carriages rolled along the streets. By the looks of Mist's and Cloud's facial gestures, they're used to the city life similarly to New Hayshire.

After a short walk, the three stopped by a small house almost near to the outskirts of town. Cloud knocked on the door and waited for a response. They waited and waited and still got no response. Cloud opened the door and heard someone screaming for help.

Cloud rushed upstairs and gasped at what he saw. His aunt had another seizure. His uncle told Cloud to help him bring his wife to the hospital.

Later at the hospital, Cloud's uncle was in state of panic.

"I just woke up from my nap and I saw my wife having a seizure," Cloud's uncle said.

"Alright Mr. Chaser we'll the best we can do," the doctor said.

The doctor left Cloud's uncle and returned to the emergency room.

"How's it going bud?" Cloud's uncle said, "I see that you've made two mares to like you."

Mist and Fluttershy blushed and the two did not even realize they blushed together.

"Well, your friend Mist's blushing," Cloud's uncle said.

"Uncle, I'm more worried for aunt," Cloud said, changing the topic.

"I know you well Cloud, you never were the mare type of stallion," Cloud's uncle said, putting the previous topic in again.

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet!" Cloud's uncle said to Fluttershy, "My name's Thunder Chaser. You may call me Mr. Cloud or Thunder or…."

"Uncle, we get it," Cloud interrupted.

"My wife's name is Spring Song…or it used to be. Now it's Spring Chaser! The whole name thing's making more confused and confused anytime someone's getting married," Thunder said.

When Fluttershy heard the word "married" from Thunder's mouth, she blushed once more and held Cloud by his hoof. Cloud glanced at her and held her's too.

Thunder noticed this and said, "Are you two dating? I thought you and Mist were."

"Mr. Chaser, me and Cloud never dated, really," Mist said, "I was just really close to him before he moved to Ponyville."

"You moved! Wonderful! Those foster parents of yours won't even give a damn about you!" Thunder said.

Cloud rummaged through his saddle bag and took out a piece of paper and showed it to his uncle. Thunder read the letter briefly and apologized for saying anything bad at his foster parents.

"It's alright uncle. It's just that I'm the closest son they can have," Cloud said.

"Uncle, I'm heading off for a while and get the others in my group.

Cloud left which left Fluttershy and Mist with his uncle.

"So…what's your name?" Thunder said.

"I-I'm Flu-Fluttershy. Nice to meet you," Flutterhshy said.

"Is it just me or did Cloud pick a shy one?" Thunder thought.

Cloud searched high and low for the others in the main six. Apparently, he found them shopping for fur coats (Artificial fur…THE MAGIC OF SCIENCE!) in one of the stores. Cloud approached them and told them to go to the hospital. Cloud explained what the problem was along the way to the hospital.

Fluttershy, Mist and Thunder talked all about Cloud (Why isn't Thunder having any care with his wife…Oh yeah! I wrote this story! (CHEESY STORY!)) Fluttershy kept blushing. Suddenly, Thunder told the two mares to stop talking about Cloud. Seconds later, Cloud and the rest of the main six arrived in the room that the three were in.

"Okay, everypony, meet my uncle, Thunder Chaser, you can call him Thunder or Mr. Chaser whatever you like," Cloud said.

"Hello everypony," Thunder said, "Who might we have here?"

Thunder approached Cloud and whispered, "Are all of these ponies your marefriends?"

"Heck, NO! Why would you think that?" Cloud shouted to his uncle, making everypony look at him.

"That's why," Thunder said, pointing at the main six looking at Cloud.

"Uncle, I think you need your glasses," Cloud said.

Thunder chuckled. Suddenly, the doctor returned with his wife staring at Cloud's uncle quite angrily.

"Mr. Chaser, it seems that your wife did not have a seizure. You were tickling him until she passed out due to the fact that you had put pressure on her bronchi," the doctor said, "You lied to us so we might've been the cause of your wife's death."

Thunder Chaser smiled sheepishly and apologized and explained that he only panicked when his wife had passed out.

"Uncle, why the heck would you do that?" Cloud asked his uncle.

Cloud's uncle smiled sheepishly once more and just walked on.

Later, the group went to Cloud's uncle's house to rest and have a snack. As the usual, Fluttershy and Cloud sat together, holding each other's hooves. Cloud's aunt noticed this.

Cloud's aunt approached him and whispered, "Are you two dating? I thought you and Mist were dating."

Cloud nodded and told his aunt that he never dated Mist. Then his aunt sat next to Fluttershy and told her to take care of his nephew. Fluttershy agreed.

The group spent their hours talking in Thunder's house. Later, the group left the house to get Twilight and head back to the inn.

When the group reached the outside the Canterlot castle, they ate their dinner and Twilight came out of the castle and soon joined the group.


	6. Chapter 6

"Cloud! Be the man you're supposed to be!" a random pony said.

"Who the heck are you?!" Cloud asked.

"Don't you remember me?!" the pony exclaimed, "I'm your dead grandpa! You used to be a little dirt bag who hated women because they're disgusting! And apparently…YOU HAVE A BLOODY MAREFRIEND YOU LITTLE PIECE OF DUNG! YOU BUCKING PIECE OF HAY! HEY, SHOOT, I DIDN'T MARRY YOUR GRANDMA 'CAUSE SHE BEAUTIFUL! SHE HAD BOSSOMS!"

"Whoa Grandpa! Watch your mouth you old rucksack!" Cloud said, "She saved me from dying you…um…dirt bag!"

"IS THAT ALL YOU CAN DO?!" Grandpa Chaser said, "YOU BECAME HER COLTFRIEND BECAUSE SHE SAVED YOU FROM DYING IN THE WOODS?! HECK, I DIDN'T SAVE YOUR GRANDMA FROM DYING WHEN SHE GOT A STROKE! SHE DIDN'T DIE BECAUSE SHE SWORE THAT IF SHE LIVES, SHE'LL KILL ME AND SHE DID! AND IF YOU DIED, YOU COULD'VE BEEN WITH YOUR POPS!"

"What do you mean grandp―" Cloud said.

"What's your mare's name?" Grandpa asked.

"Fluttershy," Cloud said.

"WHAT?! YOUR MARE'S VERY SHY?!" Grandpa said.

"How do you know?" Cloud asked.

"I'M NOT STUPID! FLUTTER-SHY! SHY! SHE'S SHY YOU BUCKING IDIOT!" Grandpa said, "I WAS RIGHT! YOU'RE NOT WORTH TO BE A CHASER! YOU'RE A WORTHLESS PIECE OF FU―"

"Whoa!" Cloud exclaimed.

Cloud woke up with Fluttershy on his top, trying to shake Cloud.

"Grandpa! Stop shaking me!" Cloud exclaimed.

"I'm not your grandpa," Fluttershy said, confused.

"I'm sorry, just had a bad dream. Good morning, Fluttershy," Cloud said.

Fluttershy giggled a little bit and moved away. Cloud rose up from the bed and gave Fluttershy a little kiss on the forehead.

Pinkie and Rainbow Dash were outside hanging out until…somepony crossed their way and suddenly, the pony tripped on a fibre mesh cable which activated a small piston and pushed a trash can to the victim's head. Apparently, the pony was a fancy pony who laughed idiotically with his fancy friends. But who would care if a whole trash bin was right in your head, anyways?

Pinkie and Rainbow Dash gave a quick smirk and left the area then laughed at their victim, who was now disgusted and searched for ways to impress his idiotic friends. The duo pranksters set out once more to prank some more ponies, fancy ponies!

Twilight and Applejack were already packing up because they would be going back to Ponyville the following day. They were quite stressed because they had to do all the work and nopony bothers to help the two.

Mist and Rarity went to a fashion shop and there they shopped for clothing and apparels.

"What do you think, dear?" Rarity said.

"Quite delightful, Rarity," Mist said, "Truly marvelous!"

"Thanks you Mist," Rarity said.

When the two were shopping together, Fancy Pants entered the store and Rarity quickly noticed this. Rarity approached Fancy Pants and Mist soon followed.

"Why, hello Miss Rarity! A pleasure meeting you in such an odd place," Fancy Pants said, "It seems to me that you have brought yourself a new friend. Will it be the pleasure to meet her?"

"Why, certainly, Fancy Pants," Rarity said, "Her name is Mist, Mist Flicker. She came from New Hayshire."

"My, my! That's a terribly long way from here!" Fancy Pants exclaimed, "Anyways, would you like to come with me and watch the opera? I have the best seats in the theatre."

"Sure, why not?" Mist said.

"Come on then!" Fancy Pants said.

Fluttershy and Cloud went out for a nice walk in the streets of Canterlot. It would be nice if the streets weren't sort of dirty with trash and things. But what interested Cloud was the same smell of the air as he grew up. Fluttershy wasn't accustomed to the air. Later, Cloud spotted a little restaurant and the two went inside to dine.

As they sat down, a butler immediately gave the two menus and they decided what to eat for lunch. Cloud fancied a little daisy salad and Fluttershy fancied a daisy sandwich. Dasies became Cloud's favorite ever since Mist's family helped Cloud to survive when his parents were killed. Anyway, Cloud told the butler what they wanted to order as the butler wrote down what Cloud had said. After, the butler trotted to the kitchen and disappeared from view.

"Fluttershy, is this the first time you've been here?" Cloud asked.

"No, I've been here once for the Gala but it turned out really wrong. You don't know what happened to me…" Flutershy said then paused because she knew that Cloud was going to ask.

"Don't ask Cloud," Fluttershy said.

"Why?" Cloud asked.

"WHY?! YOU'RE A LITTLE RUNT AND YOU'RE ASKING WHY!" Grandpa shouted.

"Shut up!" Cloud exclaimed.

"What's the matter?" Fluttershy asked.

"It's my dead gra―" Cloud said, interrupted.

"YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHI―" Grandpa shouted, "I WILL KILL YOU IF I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

"Why would you want to kill me?" Cloud asked.

"I HAVE MY REASONS AS YOU CLEARLY DO NOT! WHY WOULD YOU DATE A SHY, SHY MARE!" Grandpa said, "I DISOWNED YOUR FATHER WHEN SHE MARRIED THAT VELVET GIRL, MOTHER OF YOURS!"

"Grandpa, how dare you say such a thing about Fluttershy!" Cloud exclaimed.

"Um…Cloud…everypony's looking at you right now," Fluttershy said embarrassed.

"Then tell everypony to shut my grandpa up!" Cloud said.

"Cloud, I don't think I can do that," Fluttershy said, sinking to the bottom of the floor.

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT CLOUD!" Grandpa said, "YOU'RE BREAKING HER HEART!"

"What?! You're trying to make me break her heart?" Cloud asked.

"Not really, I'm trying to make you destroy her!" Grandpa said.

"I'm really sorry, Fluttershy," Cloud said, "It's just my dead grandpa's haunting me through my thoughts. I really am sorry."

"Grandpa, get away from my head and I promise you that you can mess with my head later," Cloud said.

"AGREED!" Grandpa said, slowly vanishing.

Cloud sighed and helped Fluttershy regain her seat again and then the butler arrived and gave them their order.

"So, Fluttershy, let's talk about the Gala," Cloud said.

Fluttershy shook her head and took a bite off of her sandwich. Cloud pleaded her to talk about the Gala but to no avail, Fluttershy still managed to refuse Cloud's request.

Later, Twilight and Applejack came in the restaurant and Cloud waved at them and the two went to the Cloud's table. The same butler came in again and took Twilight and Applejack's orders and went back to the kitchen.

"So, what are you two doing here?" Twilight asked.

"Just eating, more or less. We're just eating, really," Cloud said.

"Okay," Twilight said.

Fluttershy and Cloud ate through their meal and Twilight's and Applejack's still hasn't arrived yet. When Fluttershy was still eating her sandwich, she made Applejack water her mouth from the aroma of the sandwich.

Finally, the butler returned with the two's food and placed it in front of them. Then they started eating.

"Rarity, are you sure this is safe?" Mist said, "How come he knows you by the look?"

"I've met him before, darling," Rarity said.

"Okay then. As you say," Mist said reluctantly.

Fancy Pants led Rarity and Mist to the theatre and there, he led them to a secret winding stair hidden by a bookshelf. Mist was amazed with the ways of hiding passages.

The three headed upstairs and Fancy Pants wasn't lying at all. Rarity and Mist could see everything in stage, even the orchestra.

Mist and Rarity sat down at the very front. Later, Fancy Pants went downstairs and returned with more ponies. The fancy ponies were disgusted with Mist's hairstyle and they recognized Rarity from last year.

The show had begun and Mist was already bored with all the comments from the other ponies. Rarity had not received a single one.

Fancy Pants explained that the opera was about a stallion who had lost his wife and he searched far and wide to seek her and rescue her.

Mist had predicted that the end would be like those of the romance story she had heard and read. She predicted that the play would end with the stallion finding his wife and live happily ever after. As the show progressed, Mist was touched with the story even though she never understood a word from the actor's mouths. As the play was ending, the stallion had died and his wife turns out to be dead for over ten years.

"WHAT?!" Mist exclaimed, "That's not how romance stories works!"

"Will you please lower your voice down," one of the fancy ponies said.

"Okay!" Mist said.

A few hours later, all of the ponies came back to the inn exhausted so they collapsed by their respective bed and slept like little fillies. Pinkie and Rainbow slept together in one bed and they were unconsciously trying to kick each other off the bed. Cloud and Fluttershy slept together in their bed. Mist was so tired that she unconsciously slept on top of Cloud. Twilight and Applejack were talking about tomorrow's trip back to Ponyville. The two weren't really tired because they've done almost nothing but pack their things and belongings.

The following day, Twilight used her magic to levitate all the ponies except Applejack and shook all of them awake.

"Whe―Where am I?" Cloud asked groggily.

"Cloud, I checked out already and we all have to catch the train to Ponyville," Twilight said.

Later, everypony was really sleepy and when the train arrived, the group, except Twilight and Applejack, immediately slept at the beds at their car.

"Lyra, you missed your chance," Bon Bon said, "They left somewhere else two days ago."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Lyra said.

"You'd get angry," Bon Bon said.

"Really, Bon Bon? You know me as an angry crazed up pony who fell in love with the stallion who arrived her in Ponville some weeks ago?" Lyra said sarcastically.

"No, not really," Bon Bon said.

"Not really?!" Lyra said.

"Apparently so. Yeah," Bon Bon said.

Another pony walked by them and asked where the boutique was but Lyra said that it was closed for the moment. Lyra continued talking to Bon Bon then she realized that the pony that had just talked to her was another stallion. A dull orange coated stallion.

Lyra stopped talking with Bon Bon and she looked at Lyra suspiciously.

"Lyra, you know that you're hopeless," Bon Bon said, "You know that Cloud already has a marefriend, right Lyra?"

"Oh no, no, no, no, no! I still have a chance to get Cloud for me!" Lyra said, smirking evilly.

"Oh bother," Bon Bon said.

Lyra urged Bon Bon to come with her and they tried finding the stallion. It took the two about three minutes to find the dull orange stallion and they found the pony hanging out with a blue mare.

"See. What'd I tell you?" Bon Bon said.

Lyra didn't listen to what her friend had said. Instead, Lyra approached the blue mare and the _ stallion.

"Hey Lyra, nice meeting you here!" Colgate said,

"Oh hey…Colgate! Yeah, what you said, nice meeting you here too!" Lyra said, "Who's the new stallion?"

"Hey, I'm right here," the stallion said, "I can hear everything that you're saying."

"Anyways…what's his name?" Lyra said.

"I don't know, he just came up to me and asked whether the boutique was open," Colgate said.

"Is it though?" the pony said.

"No, like I told you, the owner's gone for a business trip," Colgate said, sighing.

The pony was about to leave but Lyra stopped him and introduced herself, along with Bon Bon and Colgate.

"My name's Lyra," Lyra said, "What's yours?"

"Um…should I really tell you my name?" the stallion said.

"Should you?" Lyra asked, "You should!"

"Okay then," the stallion said, "Um…my name is uh…I got to go!"

The stallion galloped away and Lyra did not chase him. Bon Bon seemed pleased to see Lyra not chase colts.

"Darnit!" Lyra said, "Why didn't I chase that stallion? I could've followed him to where he lives."

Bon Bon facehooved herself. Colgate gave a queer little smile.

"I kind of liked that stallion, he looks cute," Colgate said.

"You will not get him Colgate I'm going to use him to get Cloud!" Lyra said sternly.

"Who's Cloud?" Colgate said, "Is he the stallion you smooched during his welcome to Ponyville party?"

"Yeah…," Lyra said.

"Well then, I heard that he―" Colgate said.

"He what?!" Lyra asked.

"Nothing, nothing really," Colgate said.

"CLOU! WAKE THE FU―" Grandpa shouted.

"Okay,okay! You know what, if you're dead then shouldn't you be worrying about yourself?" Cloud asked.

"AND WHY WOULD THAT BE?" Grandpa asked.

"You're dead for Pete's sake! You ruin my day everyday! Damn you Grandpa! I never even met you before. You died before I was born you little piece of dung!" Cloud shouted.

Suddenly, Cloud woke up from his dreams and he was told to prepare for their arrival. Cloud woke up Fluttershy and gave her a little kiss on the forehead. Fluttershy smiled. Cloud opened the overhead and took out all the bags that were there. Twilight helped by using her magic to levitate the bags.

When all the bags were down, Cloud sat down at their bunk and took out a book and he started reading it. Pinkie and Rainbow were staring outside the window, getting really bored. Rarity and Mist were playing a little game of their own and Twilight was studying. Applejack was still fast asleep.

The group waited and waited for a one long hour. For Rainbow Dash, it went by very slowly and it sank her spirits down. Pinkie felt the same but her hair were still crazy as usual.

After t e long hour, the train had finally stopped in the Ponyville station and Cloud and the others opened the door and saw many ponies, waiting for somepony else.

As Cloud stepped out of the train, a pony suddenly hugged him tightly. When Cloud looked at his right and saw Lyra hugging him.

"Get off of me!" Cloud exclaimed.

"I knew you'd come back for me!" Lyra said.

"No I'm not!" Cloud said.

"Phase one completed," Lyra whispered to herself.

"What's phase one?" Cloud asked.

"Oh, nothing really," Lyra replied.

"Just get off of me," Cloud said.

"Okay, if you say so," Lyra said. Then she took out a small frying pan out of nowhere and smacked Cloud in the head with the pan.

"Really Lyra? Smack Cloud in the head with a frying pan!" Bon Bon said.

"Yeah, that was all included in the plan!" Lyra said.

"No, you said that the plan was to get Cloud to like you so he'd break up with Fluttershy and you can have him at last," Bon Bon said.

"That was part of the plan," Lyra said, "Now, phase two has already started."

Lyra and Bon Bon went around town to look for the orange pony. They saw him wandering around by himself. Lyra approached him and took him unknowingly.

Lyra dragged the new pony all the way to the train station and Fluttershy and her friends were still looking for Cloud. Lyra dropped the stallion and he started to call for help but Lyra kissed him in the lips so he wouldn't shout for help.

"Okay, pony, I kissed you so you wouldn't scream for help," Lyra said, "All you have to do is to make that yellow mare with the pink mane to like you and you're free. If you don't, I'll make sure that you end up having your memory erased."

The orange stallion blushed and turned around and headed towards the yellow mare.

"Um…what seems to be the problem?" the stallion asked.

"You seemed troubled yourself," Twilight said, "What's the matter?"

"Um…," the stallion said, "I don't know. I think I'm here to help, maybe?"

"Okay then," Twilight said.

While the stallion was talking to the mares, Lyra took Cloud's unconscious body and brought him to the hospital and brought him to the doctor, acting as if Cloud was her coltfriend.

"Doctor, help me please! My coltfriend's been hit in the head by somepony!" Lyra said, distressed.

"I will do the best I can," the doctor said.

When the doctor left with Cloud, Lyra laughed evilly to herself, still acting to cry. One nurse gave her a cup of water but Lyra refused to take it. Later, Bon Bon arrived at the hospital and that Lyra was crying so she went up to her and asked her why she was crying. Lyra told what had happened while still acting to cry.

Bon Bon also acted as if she was feeling sorry for her friend, but she really despised her plan.

A little while longer, the doctor returned and told Lyra that he had received a severe blow to the head that he had concussion and he also had a major memory loss. The doctor asked Lyra if Cloud had already received a memory loss before. Lyra didn't know what to say.

"Take care of him more vigilantly," the doctor said.

"I will doctor, thank for saving him," Lyra said.

The doctor returned the emergency room and continued with the operation.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Cloud's Horrible Memory

* * *

"Ugh…Where am I?" Cloud said.

"Ah…It seems that you have woken up from your sleep," the doctor said, "Your marefriend told me that somepony hit you in head, although she had not told me why somepony would do that."

"I have a marefriend! That's so cool!" Cloud exclaimed.

The doctor sighed and told Cloud that he had received a major memory loss and Cloud just looked at the doctor.

"Doctor, how long have I been here?" Cloud asked.

"Just today. Anyway, you're free to go," the doctor said, "I'm discharging you right now."

Suddenly, two nurses grabbed Cloud and placed him in the wheelchair. Then, the two nurses kicked out Cloud from the hospital.

Cloud got off the wheelchair and walked on all fours.

"Hmm…If I had a major memory loss, I better check with the mayor where I might live in this place," Cloud thought to himself.

Cloud walked around asking ponies if he could speak with the mayor but apparently, the ponies' answers were that the mayor was out of town. But Cloud wasn't discouraged so he started to ask where the mayor's office was and the ponies answered where it was. Cloud headed to the building that the ponies said.

Cloud entered the building and asked the receptionist where he might find the mayor. But the mare told Cloud that she was out of town. Then Cloud asked if he could see the archives. The receptionist told Cloud to follow her to the archives.

In the archives, Cloud went to the C section and started to look for his name. It took Cloud for a while to get to his name because he also forgot his last name. When Cloud reached the CC section of the archives, he saw two file. One was Cloud Chaser and the other was a Cloud Chaser.

"How weird is this day going to get?" Cloud asked himself, "First, the doctor tells me that I have a marefriend, then there's two Cloud Chaser!"

Anyway, Cloud took out the file that had the picture of him and looked up the address. Then he asked the receptionist for a piece of paper and he wrote down the address to his house. Cloud thanked the receptionist and returned to the town hall.

As Cloud exited the archives room, he saw seven mares desperately asking the receptionist fir something. Cloud didn't want to bother with their problem so he went outside the building and he started to ask ponies where he might find his house. One pony answered that it was on the outskirts of the town near the Everfree Forest.

Cloud followed the pony's word and went to the forest and he saw a house with a cottage attached to it. Once Cloud reached the doorsteps, he looked around for a spare key that he might've placed somewhere. Cloud checked the door mat, he also checked the flower pots but he didn't find any key. So he headed to the cottage and saw a small opening by the cottage door. Cloud tried to squeeze himself in and he got stuck. Then something kicked him in his nose. He couldn't see what had kicked him because the room was very dark. Then the something kicked Cloud once more on the nose.

"Stop kicking me in the nose you―" Cloud said, "Wait, if you're kicking me right now and if I'm not hallucinating, then you must be a robber!"

The something that kicked Cloud on the nose did not answer back at all. Suddenly, all the lights were opened and he saw a white bunny rabbit staring at him angrily. Cloud looked at the bunny in confusion. Then, the bunny stomped and showed Cloud a cook book.

"Am I your care taker?" Cloud asked.

The bunny nodded furiously and pointed at the food that he wanted Cloud to make. But Cloud told the bunny to help him off the little opening first.

The little bunny tried to push Cloud off the opening but apparently, the bunny was too weak to push Cloud off the opening. Cloud simply sighed.

As the night waned in and the air breezier, Cloud's lower body was very cold. So Cloud tried to squirm his way off his little opening. The little rabbit now ignored Cloud. Cloud sighed once more.

"Rabbit, come on! Help me and I'll make you that delicious salad!" Cloud exclaimed.

The bunny agreed and he talked to the other animals and then they started to walk to towards Cloud.

"What are you doing?" Cloud asked nervously.

The bunny kicked his foot in the air, indicating that they're going to kick him off the opening.

"No! Please, anything but that!" Cloud exclaimed. Suddenly, Cloud popped out of the small opening, being quite dizzy after the animals had actually kicked him off the small opening. Then the door opened and Cloud entered.

The bunny then showed Cloud the picture of the salad in the cookbook once and Cloud asked the bunny to lead him to the kitchen. The rabbit simply agreed and led him to a door. Cloud opened the door and the bunny hopped on. After a very short walk, Cloud and the bunny reached the kitchen and Cloud read the ingredients from the cookbook. Cloud took out everything that was needed.

"Rabbit, are you really this demanding to me?" Cloud asked.

The bunny nodded and then pointed at the vegetables that Cloud had put aside. Cloud then continues to follow the cookbook's instructions.

Cloud went around the kitchen in a rush due the little rabbit's demands. First, he wanted a cherry then suddenly he changes his mind and wants chopped bananas. Then, he wanted the salad to be finished. Cloud got little bit frustrated.

"Rabbit, will you please stop demanding or I'll stop making this salad for you!" Cloud bellowed.

The bunny smiled sheepishly and started to behave. After a lot of mixing and tossing, Cloud had finally finished the bunny's salad. Cloud shook off the sweat on his forehead. Then the bunny started to eat his salad.

"Now that rabbit's dealt with, now for the other animals!" Cloud said to himself.

Cloud headed to the cottage and once he opened the door, little animals swarmed towards Cloud and stepped on him. Then the animals went in different directions around his house. Cloud grunted.

After a while, all the animals had settled in different parts of his house. The only place that the animals had not occupied was his bedroom. Even his bathroom was occupied. Cloud lied down on his bed and tried to rest.

Suddenly, somepony smacked him in the head and as Cloud woke up, the bunny placed the bowl on top of his head. Cloud rose from his bed and went to the kitchen to wash the dirty bowl.

While Cloud was washing the bowl, somepony knocked on the door and he looked at the clock. It was five o'clock pm. Cloud headed to the door and looked at the window. Then once he had opened the door, the pony at the door suddenly hugged Cloud and kissed him deeply in the lips.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**: Likely Story

* * *

Cloud was washing the dishes then suddenly, he heard somepony knock on the door. Cloud stopped for a while and turned the water off. Then he headed to the door. Once he opened the door, the pony at the door shouted his name and suddenly lunged at Cloud and when Cloud had dropped to the ground with the pony, the pony kissed Cloud in the lips. Cloud closed his eyes as he succumbed to the pony's passionate kiss.

"Cloud, where have you been all day?!" the mare said, as she broke the kiss.

"First of all, how do you know me?" Cloud asked the mare, "Second of all, are you the marefriend that doctor mentioned?"

"Doctor?" the mare said, "Oh goodness! Are you alright?"

"I'm terrifically fine," Cloud said, "How about you?"

"Don't try to change the subject, Cloud," the mare said, "I know you're not alright. Tell me, are you alright? Most importantly, where have you been all day?"

"Okay, calm down," Cloud said, "First, the doctor told me I had a major memory loss so I went to the archives to find my house and then I saw you…I think…at the receptionists desk asking about some stallion. Then I went to this house and fed a little rabbit and some animals practically destroyed my house and then you went in knocking and you actually kissed me. How wonderful this day really is."

The mare just stared at Cloud in awe. She stepped closer to Cloud then went inside the house. Cloud only looked at her.

"Why are you inside my house?" Cloud asked.

"Do you mean 'Our house'?" the mare said.

"Are we siblings?" Cloud asked.

"No, why do you think I kissed you in the first place?" the mare said, sighing.

"I don't really know," Cloud said, smiling sheepishly.

The mare then entered Cloud's bedroom and closed the door. Cloud then continued to wash the bowl that the bunny had given him. After Cloud had finished washing the bowl, he entered his bedroom and he saw that the mare was fast asleep in his bed. So Cloud took out a mattress and laid it on the floor and slept there.

The following morning, Cloud woke up, not being able to move. Cloud looked at his right and he saw the mare hugging him and since Cloud simply could not resist the mare's cuteness, he hugged her back. Then, the mare unconsciously nuzzled Cloud in his neck. Cloud then blushed.

A little while later, Cloud was still in bed and the mare was still asleep. Cloud had to move so he gently moved the mare's hooves away from him and the mare suddenly woke up.

"Good morning Cloud," the mare said, yawning.

"Good morning," Cloud said.

"What time is it?" the mare asked.

Cloud looked around and found a clock indicating a nine o'clock. Once Cloud told the mare the time, she suddenly rose from the bed and rushed out of the bedroom. Cloud just followed her out of the bedroom, leaving the beds untidy.

Cloud went to the kitchen and she saw the mare cooking something and then she left the cooking food for a while. Cloud exchanged jobs with her and he looked after the food. Then the mare returned with a violin.

"Whoa! You play the violin?" Cloud asked, astonished.

"No, but you do!" the mare exclaimed, "You have a concert today, remember?"

"Remember! That's ridiculous! I just had a memory loss and I'm quite happy it," Cloud said.

"Just try to play the violin," the mare said, giving Cloud a kiss and giving him a music sheet.

Cloud looked at the violin and the sheet and he saw a bunch of random notes but Cloud's eyes tricked him into thinking that the notes are letters. When he looked at the violin, he saw a bunch of letters.

"Cool!" Cloud said.

Cloud pressed the A string and started to play with his bow. Later, Cloud had played series of notes perfectly. Then, the mare returned with two small packs with her.

"Cloud, come on please," the mare pleaded.

"Okay," Cloud said, "Jeez."

The mare just sighed in return and urged Cloud to keep up the pace and Cloud sufficed anyways. When the two arrived at the concert hall, the mare pushed Cloud in and left the backstage to go with her friends.

"Where have you been yesterday, Mr. Chaser?" the conductor said, "You were supposed to be here, rehearsing."

"Well, I was at the doctor yesterday, saying that I had a memory loss," Cloud said.

"Oh, I apolo…say what now?!" the conductor exclaimed, "You had a memory loss?! What about the show? You're our lead today!"

"Don't worry, I can still play the violin," Cloud said.

"If you say so," the conductor said, trusting Cloud's words.

Later on, the orchestra and the band had a last rehearsal before the actual concert. The conductor was really impressed with Cloud. Then, all of the musicians went out of the backstage to the main stage. The musicians went to their places and prepared their music sheets, flipping and turning the pages.

The audiences were talking to each other that no one can audibly focus on one conversation. Ponies were chatting, some were stomping their hooves, and some were apparently sleeping. Then the conductor arrived in the main stage and everypony zipped up their mouths and then the conductor waved his baton and signaled the official start of the orchestra.

The audience kept their mouths shut and the conductor kept leading the orchestra and they continued to play their instruments gracefully as ever. When the conductor indicates a stop, the crowd cheers appropriately when it allows.

"Fluttershy, where was Cloud yesterday?" one mare asked.

"Oh…when I came home last night, I saw him at our house washing the dishes," Fluttershy responded.

"Well, that's weird," another mare said.

"I know," Fluttershy said.

The mares stopped talking and continued to watch the orchestra play.

When the concert had ended, Fluttershy and her friends applauded with the rest of the ponies and then they headed to the backstage to meet Cloud. First, they stood up from their seats and they trotted over some ponies and then they headed to the backstage.

One minute later, the backstage door opened and ponies went through the door. The mares waited for Cloud to come out of the backstage.

"Great job everypony!" the conductor said and everypony gave themselves a warm applause. The conductor then headed to Cloud and patted him in the back and then he congratulated him for the very fantastical concert that he led.

Cloud appreciated all the recognition from his fellow musicians. Then, when Cloud was about to leave the backstage, he was stopped by a stallion.

"Cloud!" the stallion said, "Remember me?"

"No, apparently not. Whoever you are, I'm informing you that I had a major memory loss and I don't even know a single pony in this room," Cloud said.

"It's me, your very best friend, Cloud," the stallion said.

"What's your name?" Cloud asked.

"My name's―" the stallion said, interrupted.

""Oh hey, Cloud!" a mare said, "Where've you been last night? I was waiting for you at our house last night."

"What house―" Cloud said interrupted.

"Dude, you have a marefriend? I thought you vowed you'd never have one," the stallion whispered.

"Look, I know that she's not my marefriend," Cloud said, "She might be acting as if she was."

The mare went closer to Cloud nuzzled him and Cloud shoved her away and used his violin as a weapon, pointing the bow towards her.

"Jeez, Cloud," the mare said, "You don't have to be mean!"

"Look, somepony already claims that she's my marefriend and she actually slept with me last night. I don't know about you but you creep me out," Cloud said.

The mare stopped moving and looked at Cloud with surprise.

"How could you!?" the mare said, crying. Then, the mare left the backstage, galloping.

"Cloud! Why would you do that to a beauti―um…forget that I said that," the stallion said.

"Oh, I think you're in deep doo doo!" Cloud said teasingly.

"Dude, stop it. It's not even funny," the stallion said.

"I never said it was funny um…" Cloud said.

"Regal Facade…" Gregorian Baroque said.

"Façade guy…whatever. Anyway, I never said it was funny and apparently you're blushing. Oh, you're in real deep doo doo!" Cloud said.

"You know what Cloud, I'll ask her out myself! If I succeed, come suffer with me," Regal Facade said.

"Whatever," Cloud said, rolling his eyes.

Cloud and his friend separated ways when they exited the backstage, saying goodbyes to each other.

"I see that you've made a friend," a mare said.

"Well, he claims to be my best buddy…but I don't really know," Cloud said.

Cloud turned around and saw the yellow mare, together with her friends. The mare then hugged Cloud and then gave him series of kisses.

"Oh, Cloud…I'm so proud of you," the mare said.

"You know what? You just sound like a mother would do to her son after a successful concert," Cloud said.

One of the mares, a blue Pegasus to be exact, started to laugh out loud because Cloud called the yellow mare mother.

"Fluttershy! He called you a mother!" the blue Pegasus said, laughing.

"Cloud, that ain't nice considering she's your marefriend," an orange mare said.

"Well, I'm sorry, I barely know all of you," Cloud apologized.

"Oh yeah, Flutters may have mentioned your memory loss but how come you played flawlessly during the concert?" the blue Pegasus said.

"The doctor said I had a major, I mean major memory loss. He never said that I totally lost my talent," Cloud said.

"Oh, okay," the blue Pegasus said.

Cloud and the mares walked out of the auditorium. Then the mares talked to each other leaving Cloud out, except for the yellow mare.

"Cloud, do you remember anything at all?" the yellow mare said.

"Nope, except for playing instruments apparently," Cloud replied, "Can you please tell me your name?"

"Cloud, my name is Fluttershy. I met you on the Everfree forest three months ago and then I tended to you because you were unconscious and a timber wolf attacked you and I saved you from the monster! Oh dear…I'm sorry," Fluttershy said, smiling sheepishly, "Then you woke up and ran away from the cottage while you were still recovering from your wounds. After that Twilight, the purple unicorn, made a plan to put us together. Then we went to Canterlot and when we returned from the city, you somehow went missing and you claim that you ended up in the hospital, having a memory loss. Then here we are right now."

"Whoa, that's a short summary of my life now ain't it," Cloud said, "That can't be my whole life now is it?"

"Oh no…That's just three months remember?" Fluttershy said. Cloud looked at the mare sarcastically and she giggled. Twilight first said her goodbye as she headed to the library followed by the blue Pegasus and then the pink mare and the orange mare. Then the white mare separated with the two.

When Cloud and Fluttershy arrived at their house, Cloud opened the door and noticed that it was locked and he doesn't have any keys with him at all so he went to the cottage and opened the small opening because the door was also locked.

"Angel, Angel…,"Fluttershy said.

Suddenly, a white bunny emerged from the small opening and started to tap his right leg rapidly.

"Oh…I'm sorry Angel. I forgot to fluff your tail. I'm really sorry," Fluttershy said, "You know what? If you open the door for us, I'll fluff your tail right away."

The bunny shook his head and Fluttershy told him that she would give him a salad that he really likes. Still, the bunny shook his head.

"Aw, come on, bunny, just let us in," Cloud said.

"You have to be nice, Cloud," Fluttershy said.

"I'm sorry," Cloud said.

"Angel, I won't give you a bath for two days…" Fluttershy said, hoping that the bunny would agree. Angel then nodded his head once and opened that door. He let Fluttershy in and then closed the door on Cloud.

"Angel, I'm sorry for whatever I did to you. I don't really remember if I did anything to you but please let me in. It's so cold here outside," Cloud pleaded. The bunny then opened the small opening once more.

"You want me to go in there?" Cloud asked. The bunny nodded as a reply.

"Okay then," Cloud agreed and then he tried to fit himself in the opening and he got himself stuck.

"Angel, that not nice of you," Fluttershy said, "Let him in."

The bunny shook his head and then Fluttershy stared at the bunny, unaware that she was affecting Cloud.

"Please don't do this to me!" Cloud pleaded.

The bunny and Cloud started to scream their heads out. Suddenly, the pain in their brains ceased.

"Oh my…I'm terribly sorry Cloud and as for you Angel bunny, you have to let Cloud in or I won't keep my promise. The bunny sighed and called the other animals and then kicked Cloud in the face once more. Fluttershy was shocked with the actions that Angel took.

"Angel!" Fluttershy exclaimed, "How could you do that?!"

Angel ignored Fluttershy and then he unlocked the door. He saw Cloud looking at him angrily.

"Do not do that you little bunny-thing," Cloud said.

"Cloud, are you alright?" Fluttershy asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine, just fine," Cloud said, locking the door.

Fluttershy lifted Angel and placed him on her back. Then Cloud opened the door to their house. Fluttershy placed Angel in his favorite couch and he slept snugly. Then Fluttershy went to the kitchen to cook their dinner.

The following day, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie stared at Cloud, being asleep and all. Then, as the time went by, Pinkie could no longer handle it so she took out small cymbals and then she smashed the two together.

"Who's there?" Cloud said groggily, waking up from his sleep then he suddenly pushed Pinkie off of him. Cloud then went back to sleep. Fluttershy then helped Pinkie from the floor and went back to Cloud.

"Wake up, sleepy head," Fluttershy said softly.

"Gerroff!" Cloud bellowed groggily, his voice muffled by his pillow.

"I guess we can't wake him up just yet Pinkie," Fluttershy said.

""Oh well! At least we tried," Pinkie said, "That reminds me, I have to do something fun today! See you two later!"

Pinkie zoomed off to nowhere and Fluttershy just shrugged her shoulder in disbelief. Fluttershy headed off the bedroom and to the cottage to give the animals their morning breakfast. While feeding the animals, somepony knocked on the door.

"Coming," Fluttershy said.

Fluttershy hastened to give the animals their food and then she flew to the door, opening it. There she saw a stallion in front of her.

A day earlier, Golden Sunset woke up from his slumber. He then fixed the bed sheet and he opened the curtains, revealing the sun that Princess Celestia had put up.

"What a lovely day," Gold said to himself, "I better find myself a source of income or I might die trying."

Golden Sunset left his apartment and wandered around the town, carrying seventy-five bits with him. First, he was very hungry so he went to the nearest shop, which was the Sugarcube Corner. So, Golden Sunset entered the building and he saw a cupcake with a note right next to it. Gold picked up the note and it read: To you, it's free because you're new in Ponyville.

Gold scratched the back of his head and took the cupcake and ate it.

"Tish ish sho good!" Gold exclaimed while having his mouth stuffed with the cupcake, "I have never tasted anyshing like tish before!"

Gold savored every single bit and frosting that the frosting had. After finishing the cupcake, he was unsure on what to do with plate so he explored the piece of paper. After a second or two, he found another note on the back side of the paper and it read: You can just leave the plate behind. I'll take care of it."

"That's nice," Gold said to himself. Instead, he pulled out a few bits and placed it under the note and wrote: Thank you very much. The bits are for the appreciation.

Gold left the note by the plate and left the shop. Soon, he found himself walking on the market.

"Hey there pony, come here for a sec'. I want to talk to you," an orange pony said.

"Okay…," Gold said to himself. Gold approached the mare and waited for her to talk.

"Howdy doin'?" the mare said.

"Fine, just fine, terrifically fine," Gold said, "if that's the case."

"No, not at all. I have a favor to ask you," the mare said.

"And that is?" Gold said.

"Well, as you see here, no pony's buyin' my apples since this morning so could you please at least buy one apple?" the mre pleaded."

"Sure, how much is it though?" Gold said.

"Look, it actually costs five bits but I'll make a deal with you. I'll charge you two bits for it," the mare said.

"Okay then. That's a deal," Gold said, taking out two bits from saddle bag. Then he gave the two bits to the mare and then she gave him an apple.

"Thank you so much, by the way, my name's Applejack," Applejack said then she took Gold's hoof, making him look up.

"Hey, aren't you that stallion who helped us look for somepony?" Applejack said.

"Did I?" Gold asked her.

"Of course you did sugarcube!" Applejack said.

"Hmm…I don't seem to remember," Gold said, trying to hide the truth.

"I know your lying, sugarcube. You were there," Applejack said.

"Okay, okay. I was there, but I didn't really want to help you ponies, somepony forced me to do it," Gold said.

"So that's why Twilight doubted you," Applejack said.

"Who's Twilight?" Gold said.

"You met her before, you know, purple body, violet mane with some pink striped in it," Applejack said, "And you still seem troubled with yourself."

"Oh it's nothing," Gold said.

"Stop lying," Applejack said, "I can tell when you're lying remember?"

"Darnit!" Gold exclaimed.

"Anyway, what's bothering you, I'll understand," Applejack said.

"Alright, I'm trying to find a job so I can support myself. There, satisfied?" Gold said.

"Why didn't you say so? My brother and I need somepony to deliver orders from the farm. I'll pay you if you handle the job," Applejack said.

"Oh thank you so much! I never thought I'd find some job today," Gold said.

"Is this a yes then," Applejack said.

"Yes," Gold said.

"Okay, you can start this afternoon. Go head to Sweet Apple Acres and find me there and I'll fill you in," Applejack said, "By the way, I haven't got the slightest on what's your name so my brother won't try to crush you."

"My name's Golden Sunset, I would very like it if you just call me Gold," Gold said.

"Um…Applejack, before I leave, can you do me a favor?" Gold asked.

"Sure, what is it sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

"I…I…I don't know how to say this…but can you um…," Gold said.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Applejack asked, "You lik―"

"What? Oh sorry…can you please um…nevermind…can you just tell me where the boutique is?" Gold asked.

"Sure, you sound mighty strange but sure, I'll tell you where the boutique is," Applejack said.

Applejack told Gold the directions to Rarity's boutique. Then Gold left Applejack to her stand.

The following day, Gold had woken up early and headed to Sweet Apple Acres to do get a delivery done. So far, he has earned 30 bits for three deliveries yesterday. When he arrived at the entrance of the farm, he saw a basket filled with apples. Gold approached it and he took the basket and read the note by it, stating the address of the delivery.

So Gold placed the small basket on his back and started to trot towards the Everfree forest as the note said. After minutes of trotting and trotting, he arrived at his destination and knocked on the door. He waited for a while and he heard a response from the inside. Then, he waited more and suddenly, somepony opened the door.

"Um…hey, I'm here to deliver these apples from Sweet Apple Acres," Gold said.

The mare suddenly zoomed off and a stallion appeared in the door.

"Um…your delivery is here sir," Gold said once more.

The stallion went back inside leaving Gold outside for a little longer. Gold then hummed himself a little song as he waited. Then, the stallion came back to Gold and gave him five bits but Gold refused to accept it. The stallion insisted that he take it so he did. Gold then transferred the basket from his back to the stallions back.

When Gold had finished giving the basket to the stallion, he soon took off. Suddenly, he heard a small thud and when he looked back, he saw that the blue stallion had hit his face in the stairs, together with the apples.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes:** (IMPORTANT) Thank you all to those who read the recent chapter! Thank you so much! I've seen a huge improvement in views or visits. Anyway, I noticed that I pretty much centered the story around Cloud and Fluttershy so I'll try to make it more…as you may say: more global. I think that's the word for it. I don't know. One more thing, I will post a new chapter every Monday 10pm (PST -0800) and Friday 8pm (PST -0800). I'm putting "New Ways of Living as a Pony in Ponyville" back for those of you who read it last year. Sorry for discontinuing it. I'll crossover that story and this story but I forewarn all of you, Readers! The story sucks because that was written two years ago! As promised, I'll put a little fluff around Gold and Applejack. Also, this chapter may be boring as I was bored the whole week in school. Basically, I just had a S.A.D (Sad and Depressed) day on Thursday on Valentine's Day…so…yeah!

**Disclaimer:** I only own OC's!

* * *

…

**Chapter 9:**

…

* * *

"What the heck?!" Gold exclaimed as he ran towards the blue stallion, "Are you alright?"

The stallion didn't answer so he went inside their house without permission and looked for the yellow mare.

"Hello?!" Gold shouted.

A little bunny came to his view and stared at him angrily and started to point at the door. Gold understood the hand signal and then he started to explain why he was inside.

"Look, that stallion over the door is unconscious and I need somepony to help me bring him to the hospital!" Gold yelled, panicking. Suddenly, the yellow mare came out of the kitchen and stood in a place in shock.

"I'm so sorry to break in your house but your husband or whatever is unconscious!" Gold said, opening the door to reveal the stallion.

"Oh dear!" Fluttershy whispered, "We have to help him!"

"Well…duh!" Gold said sarcastically.

The mare galloped to the door and started to remove the piles of apples away from him. Gold also started to help her. Once every single apple was removed, Gold and the mare carried the stallion and placed him in one of the couches.

"Sir, you can leave now," the mare said, "if…if that's alright."

"Shouldn't we bring him to the hospital?" Gold said.

"No, it's not really necessary," the mare said.

"Okay, then," Gold said.

Gold headed out of the house and saw the mess with the apples so he started to pick every apple and placed it all in the basket. Then he left the forest to head back to town.

A little while later, Gold returned to the farm and went to find Applejack in the fields.

"Howdy Gold! If you're here for another pick-up delivery, I'm sorry but we don't have any requests today," Applejack said, "Anyways, here's your ten bits for the day. I'll see you later then?"

"Sure, thanks for the money, appreciate it. See you later," Gold said, leaving the farm.

* * *

"Spike, where are the books that I told you to get?" Twilight said.

"Right here, Twilight," Spike said.

"What took you so long?" Twilight asked.

"Uh…," Spike said, carrying what it seems like to be two stacks of books, rising up to the roof of the library.

Twilight turned around and saw Spike struggling under the weight of the books so she used her magic to envelop the books in her purple aura, levitating them and then she started to scan the flying books and exchanged glances between the book in her desk and the books that are in mid-air.

"I can't find what I'm looking. Where could that spell be?" Twilight asked herself.

"Spike! Find spells about…AH HAH! Found it. Never mind Spike. You can play with the crusaders today. I won't need your help," Twilight said.

"Really, Twilight? Are you sure about this?" Spike asked happily.

"Yes Spike, I'm pretty sure about it," Twilight replied.

Spike left the library, muttering about something inaudible.

Once the baby dragon was nowhere to be seen, Twilight muttered the spell to herself without actually casting it. Then, she closed all the books and placed it all in her desk.

Twilight left the library and headed to Sugar Cube Corner and there she told Pinkie to gather everypony at Fluttershy and Cloud's place. Pinkie heartily agreed and told Twilight to watch over the store while she went to get the other mares. Twilight also agreed to this then Pinkie instantly zoomed off of sight and Twilight just did not question this at all.

* * *

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeee!" Pinkie screamed.

Pinkie started to zoom off to Rainbow Dash's cloud paradise. First, she created a trampoline out of nowhere and started to jump off of it, higher every time she jumps off. After a lot of jumping, Pinkie then reached Rainbow's house in the air and suddenly, Pinkie whistled and then a contraption came flying by and Pinkie rode on it.

Pinkie pedaled and pedaled until she reached Rainbow's door. Then, she knocked on the door repetitively. A second or two had passed by and Rainbow Dash opened her door very annoyed and she had just awoken from her sleep. Pinkie Pie then told Rainbow to go to Fluttershy's. Then Pinkie zoomed off once more.

After a lot of zooming and stuff, Pinkie entered Applejack's farm and zoomed through the trees and finally found the orange mare bucking a very large tree. Pinkie then told Applejack what she had told Rainbow Dash. Once more, Pinkie Pie zoomed off.

Pinkie reached Mist's house and knocked on the door more slowly. Then Mist appeared with her mane in a bed head state and her eyes were red from tiredness. Pinkie told Mist about the gathering.

The closest mare to Mist was Fluttershy but Pinkie knew better so she zoomed off to Rarity's boutique. Once she arrived, wheezing and yearning for air, she knocked on the door slowly and then a little while, Rarity opened the door and Pinkie informed her about the gathering. Rarity simply agreed. Then, Pinkie zoomed back to Sugar Cube Corner where Twilight was.

"There! Done!" Pinkie said, still wheezing and trying to get some air in her lungs.

"Thank you Pinkie Pie," Twilight said.

"You know what's fun? Huh Twilight? Huh? Huh?" Pinkie said, "You know that new stallion that helped us find Fluttershy's coltfriend? I haven't thrown him a party yet! Maybe I should do it now! Or maybe later…I guess. Oh, I know! Let's throw him a party tonight!"

"Pinkie, slow down. I need to hear every word you're saying," Twilight said

"Okie Dokie Lokie!" Pinkie said.

"Uh…My head…Fluttershy…are you there?" Cloud said.

"Yes Cloud. I'm here," Fluttershy replied.

"I need a little…special something…from you," Cloud groaned.

"Are you sure, Cloud? I don't know if you can handle it," Fluttershy said

"I think I can handle it just fine―Ouch!" Cloud yelled, screaming in pain, "Fluttershy, I think I really need a bandage! I think I'm bleeding!"

"No, you're not silly. You just have a minor concussion, that's all," Fluttershy said

Fluttershy stood on all fours and left Cloud in the couch, lying snug like a little foal. Fluttershy then took a warm damp towel and placed it on Cloud's forehead.

"What's this?" Cloud asked.

"It reduces your headache so don't complain," Fluttershy said softly.

"Back in New Hayshire, my mom…would just give me some Painkiller X. Those things were really effective! I don't really know if placing a damp cloth on my forehead would really work―Ouch!" Cloud said.

"Cloud! You remember!" Fluttershy said.

"I do? Oh yeah…I do!" Cloud said, having no clue what Fluttershy had just said.

"We need to tell this to the other!" Fluttershy exclaimed softly.

"Why? I feel very indifferent at all," Cloud said.

"Don't you remember?" Fluttershy said, "Two days ago, you went missing and you had a memory loss."

"Oh…ha ha…I did," Cloud said, giving out a fake laugh.

*Knock* *Knock* * Knock* *Knock*

Cloud stood up, flinching in pain and then continued to head to the door and asked who was on the door. Twilight answered and Cloud opened the door.

"Seriously, Cloud, why do you lock your door?" Twilight asked.

"Have I told you the story about the blasted robber who killed my parents?" Cloud asked.

"Um…yes," Twilight replied, smiling sheepishly.

"Then you would know why," Cloud said sarcastically, giving a small hint of chuckling.

"Wait…you're remembering things now?" Twilight said, "What happened?"

"Um…yeah," was all that Cloud said.

Twilight then went to the other mares and told them about the news on Cloud. All five of them were very glad to hear the news. Anyway, Twilight told everypony to gather around in circle and then she chanted a series of word and then her horn glowed and purple aura and then a small flash of light surrounded the ponies. Nothing seems to have happened.

"Twilight, what in tarnation did you bring us here?" Applejack said.

"Wait, I think I got something wrong. I think it's in the chant. I don't know," Twilight said.

"Repeat your chanting carefully then," Cloud said sarcastically.

Suddenly, all seven mares looked at Cloud lustfully and Cloud started to back away. The seven mares approached Cloud seductively and Cloud was getting really uncomfortable.

"Um…gir―" Cloud said.

"GET HIM!" Rainbow Dash said.

The seven mares started to chase Cloud and he started to run away from him. Soon, Cloud spread his wings and took off. Then, he was followed by Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, flying to his direction. Then, Cloud, in common sense, flew towards his house and actually forgot to close it and by the time he was about to, the seven mares was already in. Cloud then took his chances and ran to his bedroom. While running, Rainbow Dash was about to overtake him but Fluttershy bumped into her, making her to crash into the nearby couch, and went inside the bedroom without Cloud noticing it. When Cloud was inside the bed room, he immediately blocked the door with the chair and when he turned around, he was pushed all the way to his bed.

In his bed, Cloud saw Fluttershy looking at him normally and Cloud sighed and laughed. Fluttershy also laughed with Cloud.

"Whew, I thought you were like the others Fluttershy. You got me scared for a minute," Cloud said.

"I'm sorry Cloud. But would you…mate with me?" Fluttershy asked lustfully.

"NO! Please tell me you're not one of them trying to get me!" Cloud said to himself.

Fluttershy then pushed Cloud further into the bed and then she sat on top of Cloud. Then, he started to kiss Cloud deeply. Cloud refused to do this so he pushed Fluttershy off of her and then hurriedly opened the door and zoomed off the room. Luckily, the front door was still open and then he flew off to Ponyville. The mares followed Cloud to Ponyville.

* * *

"Hello there WORLD! I'm mister ponyverse! I will rise to be the best! No one can ever sto―" Gold sang, as an orange mares pounced on him, squishing him into paper.

"Oh…Gold! Oh how I dreamt about you! Applejack said.

"Whoa! Applejack, I never thought you had feeling for me," Gold said, "Get off of me for a sec, you're squishing me."

"As you wish, but would you…mate with me?" Applejack said.

"Oh hay no!" Gold exclaimed, blushing.

"Then come here, you little dirty stallion," Applejack said, readying herself to pounce on Gold once more but Gold acted fast and ran away to the nearest markets, where he hoped he could avoid her.

Gold was being chased by Applejack and then due to Applejack's herding skills, she was able to corner Gold by an apple stand. Applejack readied herself to leap once more and then Gold was able to dodge Applejack in time and then she crashed in the apple stand.

"Ow…Where am I?" Applejack asked, groaning.

"Stay away from me Applejack! You're trying to kill me and I don't like it," Gold said.

"Kill you?! Now, why in Celestia's name would I do that?" Applejack said, "Help me here Gold."

"Okay, just be sure to control yourself," Gold said, approaching Applejack cautiously.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Applejack said.

Gold removed the apples and then suddenly, he slipped on one of the crushed apples and he fell on Applejack's body. It took Gold about ten seconds to realize that he leaning on Applejack. Suddenly, he jumped off of her and apologized.

"Pretend that never happened," Applejack said.

"Agreed," Gold said.

Applejack and Gold then trotted away from the stand to avoid getting "fun jobs". Then the two both sat down in the grass on the outskirts of town, overlooking the apple stand.

Later, somepony came to investigate the stand where it was devastated. Suddenly, another pony took him and the stallion tried to resist the vendor. Applejack and Gold laughed at the pony. While laughing, the Applejack's and Gold's hooves unconsciously touched each other and both retracted their hooves to themselves.

"I'm sorry about that," Gold said, trying to hide the blush in his orange face.

"It's okay Gold. No harm done," Applejack said boldly.

When the sun had set, Gold stood up and stopped looking at Applejack and suddenly he tripped over a small rock and came falling down on the small hill.

* * *

"Got to hide! Got to hide! SOMEPONY HIDE ME!" Cloud screamed from the top of lungs. A lot of ponies noticed this but were afraid to do anything about his situation.

"PLEASE! SOMEPONY HIDE ME FROM THESE MARES!" Cloud shouted, pleading for shelter.

"I'm going to hide you Cloud!" Rainbow Dash said.

"No!" Cloud yelled.

"Aw, come on Cloud!" Mist said.

Cloud then flew off in many directions. Cloud felt no more remorse for the mares because he felt so tired. So, he flew to a small hole and one of the mares hit their head and stopped following him. Then, Cloud did many maneuvers, spinning here and there. The mares hit their heads consecutively and then Cloud left them alone in the town and flew back to his house.

The following day, Cloud woke up from the sound of soft knocking. Cloud grumpily opened the door only to see Fluttershy.

"Cloud, why did I wake up in the hospital?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, you mares were trying to chase me and then I did my best to knock all of you out and I left all of you seven mares out in the dark," Cloud said.

"What happened?" Fluttershy asked.

"Ask Twilight. She'll know," Cloud said.

* * *

**Brittany's Pont of View**

"Oh, he's so cute when he's sleeping!" I thought dreamily while looking at Sam

I have been staring at Sam since six O'clock in the morning and surprisingly, Sam hasn't waked up from his deep slumber. Suddenly, the alarm clock went beeping and Sam covered his ears involuntarily with his pillow.

"Wake up sleepy head," I said while giggling at the same time, poking Sam by his exposed cheek.

"One more minute, mom," Sam said groggily.

"Sure honey," I said, also blushing, "Sleep as much as you like."

I have a liking for Sam ever since Middle School and now that we are in High School, I still haven't confessed my love for him. My sole purpose coming to Sam's house was to remind him about my birthday party.

"Sam, you haven't forgotten about Brittany's birthday party, have you?" Brittany asked in a slightly older tone to imitate Sam's mother.

"No, why did you ask?"

"Because…"

"Because what?" Sam asked.

"Because it's today you dummy," I said in my normal, playful tone.

Sam's eyes widened as he realized that it wasn't her mom who was talking to him. His heart beat faster when he heard a giggle from me…..of course. I couldn't stop giggling until I broke into laughter and Sam was still paranoid.

"Wh…Who are you?" Sam asked.

"What!" I said, "You don't recognize me?"

I started to cry because my best friend doesn't recognize me. But he doesn't know that I was only faking my cry to make him apologize.

"Britt, please don't cry. I was shocked to see you, that's all." Sam said apologizing.

"You should see the look on your face!" I said then started laughing all over again.

"Why are you here again?" Sam asked me in an annoyed tone.

"Don't you remember?" I said in the verge of crying again.

"Wait, wait, wait, don't cry, please?" he said, "You're here to remind me to come your house and celebrate your birthday, am I right?"

"No, you silly goose, "I said playfully, "I'm here to continue last week's business."

"What business?" Sam asked in a scared tone

"Six letters," I said.

"Let me guess," Sam said, "Ponies."

"Yup, that's it," I said happily.

Sam turned the computer on and waited for the loading screen to display in the monitor. Then he typed the password for his desktop and it said, "Welcome, Sam! What can I do for you?"

"Whoa! That's cool! How did it do that? I asked.

"Modern technology and science," he boasted but I ignored him and continued to be amazed from the amazing desktop. I kept on staring on the computer for minute until Sam snapped me out of amazement.

"Open 'My Little Ponies' folder," Sam commanded the computer and out of nowhere, a window popped up and I almost gasped in wonder of the mighty modern computers.

"Hey Britt, you look like you haven't seen a computer before," Sam said.

"I have seen a computer before but not like this one," I replied.

Sam grabbed the mouse and moved the pointer until it was pointing at the intended folder. Then he double-clicked the folder using the mouse and it opened to show loads of files.

When I found the icon for my pony, it still doesn't have a name in it. I've always wondered what name I would give to my personal pony.

"Hey Sam, do you have any ideas for my pony's name and cutie mark?" I asked him.

"Well you could name it after you talent, which is classical music of course," he replied.

"Great idea, thanks a lot!" I almost kissed him when I involuntarily hugged him out of happiness. My face suddenly turned red and I thought, "Oh no! My feelings are out of control."

"You're welcome, Britt," Sam said slightly blushing also but without me knowing it.

We broke the hug and we resumed to making our custom ponies. I avoided eye contact with Sam because I was really embarrassed by the fact that I almost kissed my best friend and it could lose me my friend. *Forever…*

"Did you say something?" I asked.

"No, why'd you ask?"

"I think I heard someone say 'forever'" I said while avoiding his eyes meeting with mine.

"Well that certainly wasn't me," he replied.

I went back to thinking endless possibilities of finding a perfect name for my pony.

* * *

**Sam's Point of View**

"Oh fudge sticks, she just hugged me! I've been waiting this my whole life." I thought in my head, blushing very lightly that she didn't notice at all. Then I returned to my deep thinking again to make up a name for Brittany's pony. I suddenly realized that I won't be able to think of a name if I didn't see her pony so I faced the computer then I said, "Open file "Blue Blonde Freckle Pony type: File'."

The computer did what I instructed it to do. The file showed me the exact description like in the file name. The pony has an aqua-marine colored body, has freckles like Brittany, has blonde and pink mane, and has blue-purple-ish eyes. Then my eyes grew wide as I finally know what name to get her, Classical Melody.

"Hey Britt, how about Classical Melody, since you like classical music and all and I thought that the S thingy in the lines with two notes around it would fit you perfectly. So, what do you think?"

Brittany didn't answer immediately so I thought she didn't like it and I said, "Anyway, if you don't like it, you could just change it anytime."

Brittany still didn't answer me and was just staring at me as if I was just a ghost in her world so I decided to turn the TV on with the remote. I watched a recorded episode of My Little Ponies: Friendship is Magic. I would never get tired of Pinkie Pie's randomness.

After watching the episode, I returned my attention to Brittany who was still staring at my previous location before going to the sofa to watch MLP: FIM. I waved my hand in front of her but she still hasn't moved a bit except for her slow, repeating breathe in and out which was scaring me for the least part. I waved my hand over her face again and she still hasn't snapped out of it. I tried to make her jump and she still hasn't moved and I proposed that it was an unsuccessful attempt and by the fact that she wasn't blinking at all, was creeping the nuts out of me.

I tried many ways to make her snap out of it without touching her was very unsuccessful so I finally had to use my last resort, hugging her.

I looked at her and reluctantly hugged her and to my luck she finally twitched and poked me by the head with her fist, then finally slapping me in the cheek.

"*Gasp* Jeez Brittany, why'd you slap me?" I said angrily.

"Well…um…you slept immediately when you told me that Classical Melody was a great idea and I think it is and you kept mentioning something while you were asleep." she replied.

"What did I say?"

"Are you sure Sam?" she replied, "It would be very embarrassing if I repeat it in front of you."

"Don't tell me," I said.

"Okay!" she said cheerfully, "I'm going to watch My Little Ponies so don't bother sitting by the couch later."

* * *

**Sam's Point of View**

Brittany already left after watching ten episodes of my little ponies and before I turned my computer off, I looked at what she did to her pony and she named it after the name I gave her.

It read: Classical Melody

File

158 KB

She liked the name I gave her which made me really happy then I turned the computer off for the day.

I took a shower then brushed my teeth before settling to bed. My room was dark like that Peruvian Blackness Powder from the Harry Potter series if the lights weren't on. I went inside my room only to find myself struggling to find the light switch which was embarrassing if someone saw me struggling to find the light switch which was just to my right. Good thing that no one would ever see me do that.

Seven minutes later, my parents arrived from the shopping spree and they only had three bags with loads of stuff.

"Mom, are you serious? You only brought three bags the whole entire time?" I said while helping them unload the bags from their hands and all of it was quite heavy, "What did you buy mom?

"Something you'll like my dear."

And she was right! It was a video game I was hoping to get one month ago since its release date.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you….(and so on)."

"You're welcome dear," she said, "There's a lot more than that and I'll show to you if you took the initiative to wash the dishes."

"Oh, figglesticks! I forgot to wash the dishes," I thought really mad at myself for not washing the dishes

"I'm sorry mom but I forgot to wash the dishes because a friend of mine came by," I said

"And who is this someone?" both of my parents asked

"Brittany, mom," I replied nervously, "Is there something wrong?"

"No, no, no, no, no," my mom said in her fast-paced usual awkward, British voice even though we're not British. Well, my dad is a half-British folk. My granddad is British and I think that's where she got the accent, "How is she, my dear?"

"Fine," I replied, "and if you're wondering why she came here is because she wanted to finish her pony stuff."

"Okay," she said, "dear husband, will you please prepare my…um…the thing that massages my back." She smiled sheepishly when I looked at her.

"Sure," was all my dad could say.

They continued with they're business while I washed the dishes.

I went to bed for sure and I wished for the same thing every single night ever since I became a brony.

"Princess Celestia, please make me and Brittany into ponies in Equestria!" Nothing happened as usual but when I slammed my head into my pillow someone said, "Your wish is granted Samuel of Earth."

"Whoa, who said that?" I bellowed, "You're creeping the nuts out of me, show yourself!"

When I finished speaking, someone familiar laughed and giggled. "Oh Sam, that is hilarious!"

"Brittany!" I whispered, "What are you doing here!"

"I never went home and you should see the look on your face," she told me and I did look on my face through the mirror when Brittany turned the lights on. I saw myself redden out of embarrassment. "Hahaha!" she kept on laughing until she ran out of air.

"Did you really think that would happen?" she said.

"No, but there is a chance don't you think?" I said.

"I must say that I agree," both of us stopped talking when we heard the voice.

"Who are you? Show yourself and most of all, when did you get here?" Brittany said.

"I am Princess Luna," the voice said, "You may know me by the Princess of the Moon."

My eyes widened as I heard the name Luna, Princess Luna from the show. I didn't think that this was real.

"Britt?" I asked.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Pinch me so I would know that this is real."

Brittany punched me instead of pinching and it hurt real badly for a girl.

"Okay, this is mighty real and I told you to pinch me and punch me. You hit hard for a girl your age. Most of all, due to the constraints of the continuum of space and time, you can't travel from world to world even though you are considered as a god in Equestria. Still, planet hopping is considered a false!"

Brittany and Luna stared at me believingly.

"English please," Brittany commanded me.

"It's not possible to travel to other worlds due to certain laws." I said annoyingly.

"Oh, okay" Brittany said cheerfully like nothing ever happened

"So Sam and Brittany, would both of you consider going to Equestria?" Luna Asked us and I replied by a shook in my head.

"Sam, why not?" Brittany asked in a shocked tone, "I just heard you wish about going to Equestria and now, you don't want to?"

"I'll have to think this through," I said.

"Okay, I will give you two days to think about it," Luna said calmly.

"Thank you very much, Princess Luna.""Call me Luna, I hate being addressed as royalty," Luna said

"Thank you very much Luna," we both said at the same time, "Jinx! Double Jinx! Triple Jinx! Quadrupl—"

"Stop it you two," Luna said while giggling at the two of us. We just gave her a sheepish smile, "My arrival will be expected in two days due of time."

"We will see you then Luna," Brittany said.

* * *

**Brittany's Point of View**

"What a weird night," was the first thing I said when I woke up at the guest's room at Sam's house then my phone ringed as if someone knew I'd wake up this time and the only one who knows when I wake up is my brother, Ash.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG LADY?" my mom bellowed so loud that I almost dropped my phone. Maybe he told mom about what time I usually wake up.

"I'm in Mr. and Mrs. Longhorn's house. I stayed quite a bit after curfew so I couldn't go home. Anyway, I'm sleeping at the guest's room so don't worry and if you're wondering why Sam's parents couldn't take me home is because they went out to go to the shopping spree and they were really tired and by the time I was about ask them, they already were asleep."

"You have school today young lady, so prepare to leave in about fifteen minutes," my mom said in a stern voice.

"Okay mom, I'll see you later."

I dropped the call and headed to the dining area where I saw Sam already awake and eating breakfast.

"What time do you usually wake up?" I asked him and he replied, "Five-thirty."

"Whoa! You wake up that early?" I asked

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" he replied with a groggy tone, "You know that I can see drool all over your face."

I immediately wiped the drool using my arm and smiled sheepishly and said, "Can I use the bathroom so I can take a bath?"

"You should use my mom's bathroom because our bathroom doesn't have any necessities for you women."

"Okay, where is it though?" I asked.

"Go to the hallway and go straight ahead and the door in front of you is the one," he informed me and I went to the room where he instructed me to go to and there I was. His mom's pinky bathroom was filled with European hair-products which was really for a mother to have. I guess I'll have to live with it.

I took a bath and the doorbell rang so I took a last minute wash my silky blonde hair to finish my last touches. Then I went out to dry myself and someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's your mom Brittany. I have clothes for you," my mom said.

I opened the door slightly to get my clothes from her then I got dressed and headed out of the bathroom.

"Brittany, I'll be coming with you guys and don't worry my parent will know because I left them a note," Sam said

We got into our car and immediately left with Ash and mom.

"How are you Sam?" my mom asked him.

"I'm fine Mrs. Williams, how about you?" he asked.

"I'm very fine thank you very much dear. How are your parents?"

"They're both very tired but they're fine too and thank you very much for asking," he replied.

After Sam replied thanks, no one talked even a single bit or sound except for the tires screeches.

When we arrived at school, mom dropped all three of us at the front and we went inside the school building and we went to our lockers while Ash went to the bathroom with his earphones plugged into his ear. I ignored his usually stupidity. My locker is right next to Sam's so I didn't really care about Ash right now.

"We have exams this whole week, are you sure your ready?" he asked me and I nodded as a form of reply. We have been studying for the past week and I hope that I would end up with very good test scores just like Sam. He always gets good grades ever since pre-school. He had straight A's the whole year an he's going for the record.

"Have decided yet? You know, Equestria." I asked

"Not yet, I'll see what happens today," he said.

Sam and Brittany went to class together and Sam was teased because he kept on sticking with Brittany and many had a crush on her so they hate Sam very much.

"Aren't you going to stand up for yourself?" I asked him, "Because if you won't, I'll do it for you."

"No need to do—"he was interrupted with a slap by his bottoms.

"Hey Britt, wanna hang out and away from this nerd?" the boy said seductively.

"How dare you hurt my best buddy you idiot! And to prove that I don't like you…" I said then I kissed Sam on the lips then broke it immediately. Many boys gasped at what they saw and I said, "Now you all should stay away from him and me!"

"Britt, why'd you kiss me?" he said blushing.

"I told you, I'd stand up for you when you're not it yourself." I said with an uncontrollable giggle, "And I had a liking on you ever since we met during Middle School and so that the other won't bug us anymore."

"Now you've done it Britt, why'd you confess!" my troubled conscience told me.

"Well, why did you just tell me this? It could've saved us a lot of trouble," he said.

"Well, I was afraid that you won't like me so…yeah," I said smiling sheepishly and my face was filling with blood causing my pale skin to redden.

"If I didn't like you, why would I always be hanging with you, you being my best friend, me being a brony while you're a pegasister, it all makes sense isn't it? I liked you too ever since Middle School and it's more like, I love you," he said causing him to blush more violently.

"Okay we're getting off task here with the entire liking thing. Let's just focus with the exams for now." I said.

We finally finished the exams for the day and I think did great with my answers thanks to Sam.

"So Sam, have you decided about Equestria yet?" I asked.

"Made my choice, I have," Sam said imitating Jedi Master Yoda's voice and laughed at him when he sounded like an idiot trying to make a proposal that pig can fly.

"I say that we must go to EQUESTRIA!" he shouted out loud, "With our families of course!"

"Together with our families!" I also shouted, "We go to Equestria!"

The following morning, Brittany woke me up the same way she woke me up last Sunday. But there was a new addition to that she kissed me in the cheek, very early to do that thing. Anyway, I got out of bed and she reminded me about Luna's arrival tonight.

"I haven't thought about that since yesterday afternoon. You know what? Thanks for reminding me about this," I said then I kissed her back in the cheek. She giggled with her usual high toned voice and I thought that the drinking glass made a crack. I examined the glass carefully and that I was right, there was a small crack at the rim of the glass.

"Um…Britt, you may want to stop your high-pitched giggling. You almost broke my drinking glass." I said.

"Oh," she said, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay but that's not important right now. What we need to do is to figure out a plan to convince our families to go with us to Equestria and your dad called me yesterday that he'll return today this afternoon to give you a surprise but it's not a surprise anymore because I told you this. We have to execute that plan tonight before Luna comes to hear our decision."

"English please," she said while staring at me, awestricken.

"We need a plan to make our families go with us when we go to Equestria," I said rather annoyed and irritated. Why does nobody get what I say when I talk scientifically. She just ruined my day, but it's not that bad.

"I have an idea," she said, "Maybe can tell them directly and they'll agree! Easy Peacie. Do you like it? Do ya? Do ya?"

I noticed that ever since I asked Brittany out, her personality became quite like Pinkie Pie's. She had been very cheerful and has a happy-go-lucky person ever since yesterday afternoon. I think I'm going to regret that I asked her out but I really like her so I can't turn her down now that she really loves me and I'm afraid that I might hurt her feelings. Ash could've already told my mom and their mom about us already. Then I suddenly wondered.

"When did you get here so early?" I asked her.

"I dunno maybe I just want to see you!" she said while sheepishly smiling.

"So you woke up very early in this fine Tuesday holiday just so you can see me and do my parents know you're here?"

"Yes and yes. I walked to the front door and I pressed this button and your dad greeted me and went back to sleep and I locked the door and I knocked into your room but you didn't answer so I opened it myself then I went to your bed and I kissed you in your lips and I did the same thing last Sunday and you woke up then I kissed your cheek and you told me 'Thank you for reminding me' then you kissed me back—"

"Okay, Britt, I get all of it," I said in an irritated tone.

"You don't want to hear any of it," she said them then making the puppy eyes. She knew I couldn't resist puppy eyes.

"Oh alright, continue with your story." I said.

"then you said that we need a plan to make our families go to Equestria then I said I have an idea but I think you didn't listen to that part then you talked about something you regretted and you said you like me in your thoughts then you asked me 'when did I get here?' and I answered you with this very long statement which was 'Yes and yes. I walked to the front door and I press—"

"Thank you for telling me that story it was wonderful and I would let you kiss me in the lips if you stop doing your puppy eyes and convincing me to let you retell the story all over again,"

"If that' what you want then I'll give to you," she said seductively. Oh no! She hugged very tightly and gave me a kiss in the as I had told her. My eyes were open but hers was closed. She didn't break the kiss for a while and suddenly my mom came in to my room and then I gave her the 'it's not what you think mom!' hand sign

I thought she was going to get very angry but I was wrong, she was super happy.

"Dearie husband!" she shouted and Brittany heard her so she broke the kiss and went to my mom and was smiling too. Was this a setup? Well, I hope not.

Dad came to mom and said, "What is it dear?"

Mom whispered something to dad and he immediately grabbed a phone and dialed someone's number.

Hours later, someone rang the doorbell and mom got the door. It was Mr. and Mrs. Williams. Brittany went up to his father and hugged him and her dad returned the hug.

"Young man, you are now planned to marry our daughter when you reach of appropriate age," both my of parents and her parents said at the same time. At the sound of this, Brittany's smile widened out of happiness. My world is getting creepy

"What!" I bellowed in confusion, "I'm already planned to marry her when I reach twenty-one!"

"Yes, my dear Sam," Mrs. Williams said, "Since our son told us about your relationship, we called your parents and we planned to take our daughter here and wait until someone sees both of you kiss and it happens that your mother saw both of you doing it so you two are now engaged and you will marry her when reached of appropriate age."

I face palmed myself. Now what should I do? Everyone would think that it's too early to have a fiancé.

Both parents talked about what we should do before the wedding day which I am apparently not happy with but Brittany widened her big smile every ten seconds as if processing at what just happened.

I'd to admit it even though I like Brittany, I don't want to marry her in three years and a person in the age of eighteen to have a fiancé is awkward but on the good side, no one at school would bother me anymore and most of all…I can convince them to come to Equestria if I agree to marry her. I would marry her out of free will there without having any troubles at all from the pesky humans. It's final.

"What's final?" Brittany asked cheerfully.

"Can you really read my mind, Britt?" I asked her, "Never mind. I'll just tell all of you instead."

Everyone stopped talking and faced towards me.

"Well that was fast. Anyway, I have come to terms that I agree on marrying Mr. and Mrs. Williams' daughter in one condition. All of us will go to Equestria or I won't marry her at all in three years time and if you're wondering where Equestria is, it is a place where ponies and Greek mythology monsters exist. But don't worry no one will get killed no matter what happens. There, I would marry her and enjoy the rest of my life with her if you go with us to Equestria though that is."

"Wait, who's 'us'?" my dad asked.

"Me and Brittany of course and Mr. Williams, bring Ash here or I'll do it myself if you'd like."

"No need Sam, I'll just call him to go here."

"Everyone, someone will arrive at our house tonight and she—"

"You're with another woman?" my mom yelled at me very angry.

"No he's not Mrs. Longhorn. I also know this she and it's not a woman but it's a mare, you know, a female pony." Brittany defended me.

"Are you really not with another woman?" she said suspiciously.

"Brittany, why would you say that? Of course not!" I said.

"Phew! Thank goodness," her mom said, "what were you about to say?"

"Um…tonight the mare would be coming to our house via teleportation. She will be here to hear our words whether we would like to go to Equestria.

Both parent huddled with each other leaving me and Britt alone.

"I love you Sam," she said.

"I love you too," I replied.

Then our parents went back to their original seats and said with pride, "I say we go!"

Someone rang the doorbell and I opened it only to see Ash escorted by two police officers.

"What happened?" Brittany said popping out of nowhere.

"I called the police to escort me to this house because curfew is now taking effect, remember," Ash replied.

"Thank you officers," he said.

"Anytime kid, just trying to help people," the police officer said then left using their police car.

"Dad wants you, Ash," she said.

"Dad's back?" he with a surprised tone. He ran to the living and saw his father and hugged him as tightly as he could.

As I closed the door, Brittany kissed me then zoomed out to nowhere. Weird, she's just like Pinkie Pie but in love.

Both of us went back to the common room to meet with our parents. We saw Ash jumping happily with a box in hand.

We waited and waited and we did fun thing that seemed kind of fun considering that we're almost adults but Ash thought the other way because of his gaming side. He even considered it a crime against games and he even sounded like Rarity when he said that.

Nobody paid attention to his whiny attitude anymore as a matter in fact, nobody teaches him a lesson or two. He took out his phone with Rainbow Dash as his wallpaper.

"Since when did you become a brony?" I asked him.

He surprisingly answered me, he doesn't usually answer my question and he said, "Ever since…nah, you won't understand what I will say anyways."

I left him alone with phone while I returned to Brittany and she started hugging all of the sudden. I heard our parents gave us the 'awww!' sound. I gave them an annoyed look but they ignored me and continued giving me the sound.

Minutes later, Luna arrived and I was so happy that Britt was away from me.

"Oh my! Sam and Brittany, why are they here?" Luna asked both of us.

"Um…I told them that I'd do them a favor if we go to Equestria," I replied.

"Sounds fair enough dear human," Luna said.

"Um…dear mare can we have week before we leave to Equestria," Britt's dad asked Luna and I was surprised that they didn't bother screaming of fear because there is a talking mare princess at our house.

"Why dad?" Brittany asked.

"We need to sell our houses and sell the company and stop your schooling so no one would be suspicious about what happened to us. We have to tell them that we're moving to America but won't tell them where exactly and um…" my mom said instead of Britt's dad.

"Princess Luna but please call me Luna instead. I hate being addressed as a royalty as I have told these two kids and you won't need any types of monetary stuff. My sister and I will provide for both of your family's to settle at Ponyville." Luna said, "Ash, you would really want to see someone you'll really like to see."

Ash left immediately letting a small groan that could only be heard by me and him. Then suddenly, I heard something and I saw Brittany in the air landing towards me. She gave me a great hug and kiss when she landed on me lying on the floor. Then she repetitively gave me kisses all over my face. I think that's how much love she has for me.

"I will return in one week to take you people to Equestria. I will only give one week, no more, no less."

"Thank you, Princess Luna. We abide your return the following week."

Ash returned to the common room smelling like clouds. I wonder: who did he meet?

"Sam, this is the most wonderful night ever. Thank you for calling Luna here." Ash said.

"Um…you're welcome, I guess."

Luna and the Williams family left and I was finally alone. But I was wrong, they left Brittany behind with her school clothes and other necessities.

"Oh, come on! Can you please let me sleep without any disturbances, can you Brittany?"

"Okay," she said sadly, turning away from me heading to my room. Wait…WHAT!

"Are you going to sleep in my roo—"

"No young man, starting today, it's both of your room." My mom said in her posh accent.

"Did you talk about this with her parents?" I asked my mom when my father came to defend her.

"Yes, son. Starting today, she will be sleeping with you but you will have no…well you know what it is I'm trying to say. So go on, go to bed," my dad said.

When I entered my room, my room was totally rearranged to suit the two-person room. It had two twin-sized beds that were together and all my stuff was moved from place to place. I think the other bed was from the guest's room. How did they do that so fast without me knowing that they did it. I didn't even hear a sound from my room. My life is officially messed up. Getting engaged today, having her sleep with me, my room rearranged, and I can't think of anything else but sleep but she won't let me. I think I have to succumb to this nightmare.

That's it! This is just merely a nightmare. Don't worry Sam, just wake up and you'll feel better without these events.

I went to bed and finally sleep took over me.

* * *

**Brittany's Point of View**

"Omigosh, omigosh, omigosh, omigosh! I'm going to sleep with him but not in a bad or such. I AM SOOOO HAPPY TO BE WITH HIM RIGHT NOW. He sometimes gets annoyed at me for being such a—.

"Britt, it's your turn to use the bathroom," Sam shouted from the bathroom at is room.

He left the bathroom and I entered it. It smelled very fresh. I used the bathroom very quickly and immediately settled into bed.

Sam was already asleep so I'd figure that he wouldn't mind if I do my usual four step routine before going to bed. First: I read a book, second: I'd stare at the ceiling, third: I make sure that all doors, closets wardrobes are closed, last of all, open the window and let it hang slightly ajar. But this time I have a new step: it is kissing him. Well duh! Why wouldn't I, I'm already engaged, who cares?

I finally slept while hugging Sam unconsciously.

The following morning, Mrs. Longhorn dropped us two at the same place where I usually meet Sam when I still haven't confessed my love for him. As the usual, many of my male classmates try to get rid of Sam just to hang out with me but I refused as the usual. It's very funny that nobody knows that we're engaged. They still do the same annoying thing over and over again. They just wouldn't stop bugging me even though they saw me ask Sam out. But noooo, they just wouldn't stop.

Anyway, we entered the school building and saw Ash ignoring Anna, his cutsie wootsie wittle cwush. I'm surprised to see him have a crush on someone when he doesn't even have time to do anything but play video games and instruments. Wait, he's ignoring Anna! Well, it's his life, it's his decision and Speaking about instruments, I'm going to be late for Music class.

I ran to the Music classroom leaving Sam behind and I'm sure I won't get worried about him.

Today's my recital so it's important to stay in focus so I won't mess my piece up. The piece that I chose is called Für Elise a piano piece by Ludwig van Beethoven.

After the recital, which I thought I did well, I had finished all of my exams for the day so I just stayed in class and drew me and Sam together. Nobody noticed that I was drawing so I continued doing it. I knew the drawing was...um…not nice. Well, I don't care as long as I draw, everything is just fine for me.

After School

I found Sam waiting for someone so I sneaked behind him and I was about to surprise him when—.

"Brittany, I see you and don't bother making me jump of fear and if you're wondering who I'm waiting for, it's someone I know. Don't worry, she's been a long time friend of mine when I was still in Elementary and I still haven't met you or I might say our parents have met," he said very simply and he's waiting for…for…for a SHE! In that case I'll have to spy on them.

"Sam, I'll be off to fetch Ash and I'll be back later," I said.

"Sure," he said calmly.

I did fetch for Ash who was still ignoring Anna's attempts to question him about Sam's life.

"Anna, don't bother him anymore. Me and Sam are dating so stop annoying him," I said and took ash with me who was daydreaming.

"So, how's your day?" I asked him but he did not reply at all and he feels lighter as a feather.

We returned where Sam was and he was still waiting for his friend. We returned to the bench and I saw Anna with her mouth wide open in disbelief so I kissed Sam in the lips and he returned the kiss and after we broke the kiss, I grinned at Anna and I saw her at the verge of crying. I was about to laugh at her but Sam's friend arrived. They talked for what seemed like hours and fortunately, they didn't talk about anything suspicious.

When the two finished talking, Sam and I was picked up by his mom and Ash was picked up by our mom.

Mrs. Longhorn took us home and minutes later, after we arrived home, my mom arrived with all my clothes and said goodbye and left for home. I hope they're not sad now that I'm away from them.

I went to the common room, only to see Sam studying for tomorrow's exams. I have finished all my final exams and Sam still haven't finished with his.

When I sat down beside him, he gave me a kiss in my cheeks and returned to studying. He's always busy studying during school time and that's why my male classmates keeps on tying to get rid of Sam so they can go out with out but I'm clearly won't go out with those buggers. They always call him a nerd but I still love him no matter what.

"Sam, I'm going to sleep now," I said then kissed him in the lips as he had kissed me before.

"Okay, I'll see you in bed later. I still have to finish studying and even though you're finished with all your exams, I still need all the focus that I need for tomorrow's tests," he replied.

"Okay, goodnight," I said then kissed him again but in the cheeks this time and I finally headed off to bed.

The following morning, our dads sold the company to a nice rich guy who said that the company would be more successful and I hope it would stay that way. I really did not know this guy's name because I wasn't paying attention to any of his speeches. Our moms stopped our schooling and Sam was really angry when he heard about the news that his schooling time is over. He just hoped that he finished his exams before finishing his schooling but his mom said that that was only time that they could muster to relieve us from school. Our parents planed where we would get married in Ponyville when I showed them the map of Ponyville. Sam and I agreed.

After all of the boring talking, I went outside for a walk with my cutsie wutsie wittle doggie. I walked around the park and someone suddenly tapped me on my back. Out of fear, I accidentally slapped someone and when I opened my eyes, I saw Sam covering his left cheek.

"Oh-oh I-I'm s-sorry Sam!" I said while almost going to cry, "I-I didn't mean to do it, I was so shocked!" And that's where I started to cry.

"It's all right after all, you didn't mean it at all, right?" he said with a cheerful smile, "Alright, we're going home okay?"

"O-okay," I said while sniffing and I think my doggie cried too.

Anyway, we went home but I was still crying because of the shock and the truth that I slapped my loved one.

The following morning, Thursday, Anna gave us a visit. That pesky little brat is so persistent and when she saw me open the door for her, her eyes widened out of surprise and she smiled sheepishly.

"Why are you here?" she asked angrily.

"Funny, I should be the one asking you that. My answer to your question is that I live here and I'm engaged to your crush, Anna. That's why I asked you to leave Ash alone and finally I can ask you: Why are you here?" I said in a confident tone.

"Uh-uh," was all she could say and she was totally speechless.

Suddenly, Sam arrived behind me and said, "Britt, who are you talking to?"

"Oh, dearie, it's someone that wants to give you flowers."

"Who is it?"

"Anna," I replied.

"Ask her what she wants," he said.

"Hear that Anna, he didn't complain when I called him dear and may I ask you what you want?"

Anna was still totally speechless and I told Sam that she's not talking so Sam went to her instead.

"Hello Anna," he said.

"Hello!" she bellowed, "I thought we were going out!"

"We never were and all that Brittany told you is true. We are moving out to Equestri—er… America and our parents plan to have us married there in about three years. So please, just stop wasting your time fancying me. I swear, you'll get used to it and just settle in with for another person that'll love you for who you are."

* * *

**Anna's Point of View**

"—person that'll love you for who you are."

I just froze and there he was putting me down even though I'm the most perfect woman for him and not that bi**hy woman, Brittany. Oooooh, how I just hate her wretched soul!

Then I dropped my special flowers and started running away from them, crying.

I ran home and mum asked me what's wrong. I told her everything and she swore that she'll get Sammy for me no matter what.

She started immediately and went off to the Longhorn's residence.

* * *

**Mrs. Young's Point of View**

I knocked on the front door of the Longhorn's residence and I was greeted by Mrs. Longhorn.

"Hello Mrs. Young! How's your daughter?" she said.

"Not good, your son has turned her down and he and she are telling lies about being engaged!" I said very angrily

"They are actually engaged Mrs. Young."

After hearing those words, I saw blackness.

* * *

**Sam's Point of View**

It's already Tuesday and Luna's going to arrive tonight. Our parents sold our house including the furniture and gave the money to charity but we had enough money to sleep in a luxurious suite. I've never have been into one. It's so nice being here. Our fathers have faked our flight towards America.

Minutes later, Luna arrived with someone but we didn't get him or her that much. It was a pony like Luna. It just disappeared out of nowhere and so did Ash. I asked Luna how she found us and she replied with, "I have my own ways." Anyway…Ash didn't come back but I saw a grey pony instead and when turned back, I saw…five ponies. Who in the bucking hay are they? Wait, did I just say bucking hay, oh wow! Well, that brightened up my day even though I'm saying this sarcastically. What a weird person I've become. I just can't handle a school day without going to school. I walked towards mane is color cyan, you a teal pony and I felt wobbly while walking and I slammed my face against the floor and I heard everyone laugh at me and their voices are very similar to my family and the Williams.

"I think I'm paranoid!" I shouted.

"No, you aren't silly! You're a pony already. Let me do the honors to describe you. You have blonde hair…hmm…you have teal eyes and they're soooo cute! You have a…," she said and kissed me in the lips, "cute face and if you want explanation why you became a pony, here's the details: Luna made you into pony without realizing that you became one, then you saw Ash and Rainbow Dash here then you fainted but it was out of the ordinary, you fainted while standing on all fours. Congratulations! We have a new world record! Fainting while standing up on all four hooves!"

"Quit messing around Brittany," I said but she wasn't listening, she was just laughing at me, and all laughed at me including Luna.

Suddenly, someone knocked on our door and I ran unsteadily and I tried walking on two feet and I lost my balance so Brittany checked the person on the door instead.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"I'm your bellhop madam," the boy replied, "I'm here to carry your stuff to the airport."

"No thank you, boy but here's a tip for you, my dear lad," my dad interrupted, "We can handle it ourselves." Then dad slipped a thousand pound bill and immediately said, "Don't mind if I do! It's all yours, no need to thank me! Just leave us and you'll be happy."

The bellhop just looking so happy and I questioned dad, "What was that for? You gave him a thousand pounds!"

"Son, we don't need those anymore, remember?" he said.

"Oh yeah," I said and smiled sheepishly, feeling embarrassed.

When I looked at Ash, he still has his phone and Rainbow Dash was looking at it very amazed and bedazzled by the spectacular device.

Dad brought a traveling generator because he knew he couldn't stand a place without electricity even though he was born without electricity. He took my small desktop and made it to his own. I just don't know what would happen to Ash and dad in Ponyville.

"James Longhorn you will be known as Brave Hooves because of your braveness and courage that you have shown others through your family or business."

"Rebecca Longhorn you will be known as Creamy Delight due to your outstanding dessert dishes."

"Steve Williams you will be known as Silver Spirit because of strong spirit and you don't give up very easily and you do whatever's best for the situation."

"And lastly," Luna said, "Ashley Williams you are to be known as Dress Wisher because of your wonderful job of being a fashion designer. I am sure you will meet someone on Ponyville with the same characteristics as yours."

"Um…Luna, how about us?" Brittany asked.

"You already have yours Miss Melody and Mister Eclipse and Ash here has chosen his name to be White Clouds." Luna said, "Is everypony here—"

I snickered at the word 'everypony' and everypony just stared at me. Wait…I just said it again!

"Is everypony ready to go to Equestria?" Luna asked.

"Wait, I just have to remove all of this money off of me and put it here so we can hide our sudden disappearance. Wait a second...Wait for it…there we go. Yep, we're all ready."

Luna's horn glowed and she was ready to transport us to Equestria without any hesitation. Two seconds later, a massive circular hurricane went towards us but it wasn't damaging any property at all. The hurricane was coming to us at an alarming speed. Seconds later, we were all sucked in the swirling vortex while I was hugging Brittany with excitement.

We have arrived in Equestria but there was one thing, why is Brittany hugging me? We broke the hug and she blushed furiously and we didn't have a clue why we were hugging in the first place and I saw Luna observing us and said, "I fear the worst has happened to you two."

"What happened to us?" I asked while trying to see whether our bodies were still whole and yes they were whole. I looked for everypony and I did see everypony and I did see Ash and Rainbow Dash holding their hooves together. I examined the place and I saw we were in the Canterlot Castle at Celestia's place.

"Canterlot castle is a lot better than I imagined!" I exclaimed

"Mister Brave Hooves, here is the location of where your family is going to stay in Ponyville and here are bit. Bits are our currency here in Equestria." Celestia said and giving him five bags of bits.

"Mister Silver Spirit, here is your house in Ponyville right next to Brave Hooves'." Celestia said and gave Brittany's dad five bags of bits.

Luna escorted us to Ponyville during night so no one especially Pinkie Pie would bother us.

When we arrived at our house, we were amazed by the contents and furniture of the house. Mom was bedazzled. After settling in, I closed my room and slept.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Well, well, well! Looks like I copied every single word from two chapters of my first fanfiction. Anyways, it's in first-person POV but in the next chapter, I'll change it back to third-person POV. I'm sorry if you find anything stupid, dull, or stupid in Sam and Brittany's story. English wasn't my first language so I really apologize! But hey! I've improved in during those two years of not typing any fanfictions! As always, peace off, Readers and Goodnight!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:** A Big Celebration Part 1 / A Party for the New Pony / Two Worlds Part 2

* * *

"Let's get this party started!" Pinkie shouted to the crowd and they responded with loud cheers and wild actions. Somepony stood in a table and started to whip his hair in response to Pinkie's party.

"Um…Pinkie, could we just not get this party to get off handed. I really don't like to clean up all the mess after this," Gold said.

"Okie Dokie Lokie!" Pinkie responded.

"Applejack, can you do me a favor?" Gold said.

"Sure, anything I can do for you!" Applejack said.

"Can you watch over Pinkie? I'm afraid she might bring out your cider. There are foals in this house for Celestia's sake," Gold pleaded.

"Sure Hun'," Applejack said.

Gold thanked Applejack and went to get himself some drinks. While one the way, he saw the same minty-green mare. So, Gold hid in the crowd so that she wouldn't notice her.

"Hey Gold, come here for a sec," Rainbow Dash said.

Gold hurried to the punch bowl and took a ladleful of punch then he trotted to Rainbow Dash, making sure that his punch won't spill and the minty-green pony won't see him. After a lot of evading and balancing, he reached Rainbow Dash and he saw that she was talking to the same mare she had met not too long ago. The mare had a Maya-blue coat and a periwinkle mane. She also had an hourglass for a cutie mark.

"Oh hey Gold, I'd like you to meet Colgate," Rainbow Dash said.

"Have we met before?" Gold asked, hiding the truth that they actually have met before.

"Certainly," Colgate said, "Remember the time when you asked me where the boutique was?"

"Oh yeah!" Gold said, "I remember now. I apologize for forgetting."

"No harm done," Colgate said.

"Well, it seems you two are getting along. I'll be someplace else," Rainbow Dash said. True to her words, she left the two.

"What's your name?" Colgate said.

"It's…um…It's Golden Sunset. But you can call me Gold," Gold said.

"Why are you nervous?" Colgate said conspicuously.

"I'm not nervous!" Gold exclaimed.

"Oh really," Colgate said, moving closer to Gold.

"Um…I'm getting uncomfortable, really," Gold said, stepping back as Colgate took a step forward.

"I just want to know you," Colgate said.

"Well, that's actually alright but you're getting inside my personal bubble. I don't like anypony inside my personal bubble. Especially the time when my mother took me a store and a filly came to me and then she started to talk to me but I was way shier than this so I―" Gold said, interrupted.

Colgate had put her hoof in Gold's mouth to shut his mouth and keep him from talking. Then, Colgate took more steps towards Gold and he took a step back, consecutively. Soon, Colgate got Gold cornered in one of the corners.

"You did not just cornered me here!" Gold exclaimed, "Please, just please! Don't touch me."

"Oh I won't," Colgate said sarcastically.

* * *

"Pinkie, it's a success!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, looking at Colgate and Gold in a corner, "We can just leave them alone there. We don't really have to do anything Pinkie. So we can just wait for them to do their stuff. You know what I'm saying, Pinks?"

"Yes siree! Oh you're so cunning, Dashie!" Pinkie Pie said, "I never knew you could do this."

"That's why I'm the best pony there is!" Rainbow Dash boasted.

Later, Octavia and Vinyl Scratch arrived at the party, expecting for Cloud. Fluttershy already agreed not to be jealous at all and she also gave Cloud consent to talk to Octavia. As soon as Cloud and Fluttershy saw the two musicians, Cloud gave Fluttershy a kiss in the forehead and left.

"What's up chump?" Vinyl said.

"Who're you calling chump?" Cloud said, quite angrily but returned to his normal mood seconds later.

"So, you must be the infamous Cloud in New Hayshire. You know, I left Canterlot just to―" Octavia said, interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah! Anyways, what are we going to do?" Vinyl said.

"Yeah, about that. Look, we threw a party for somepony but a mare loves her so much so we had to get them together," Cloud said, "In other words, we have to perform a love song for the first performance."

The trio huddled up together to think up of a song to sing. On the other hand, Rainbow Dash saw that Colgate was about to kiss Gold so she flew in and interrupted Colgate.

"Hey Colgate!" Rainbow Dash said, "How are the two of you fillies?"

"Dash! Help me!" Gold said through his mouth not uttering a sound.

"Great! Just great!" Colgate said, getting excited.

Rainbow Dash then talked to the two to stall them and Pinkie Pie took some cupcakes and entertained the two.

"What's taking them so long?!" Rainbow Dash said to herself.

At the back of the small, makeshift stage, the three musicians were now ready and then they went out to see ponies cheering and whistling. Twilight then levitated a piano for Cloud to play. Vinyl trotted to her mixer and Octavia tuned her cello.

"DJ Pon3 in the house!" Vinyl shouted and the ponies started to scream and yell her name.

Before they even started to play music, the headlights were lit on them. Then they started to play. Octavia was a lead singer so basically, she sang the whole song.

I heard that you've settled down

That you found a mare and you're taken now

I heard that your dreams came true

Guess she gave you things I didn't give you

Old friend, why are you so shy?

Ain't like you to hold back or hide from sight

Mares and stallions alike were holding hooves and some couples were dancing to the rhythm of the song. Colgate was holding Gold's hand, who was now relaxed to the tune of the song.

I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it

I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded

That for, it isn't over

Never mind, I'll find somepony like you

I wish nothing but the best for you, too

Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said

Sometimes it lasts in love, but it hurts instead

Sometimes it lasts in love, but it hurts instead

You know how the time flies

Only yesterday was the time of our lives

We were born and in a summer haze

Bound by the surprise of our glory days

I hate to turn up the blue, uninvited

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it

I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded

That for me, it isn't over yet

By this time, the spotlight turned to the corner where Gold and Colgate were. Colgate then smiled and then she offered Gold to dance and he happily sufficed to her charming smile.

Never mind, I'll find somepony like you

I wish nothing but the best for you, too

Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said

Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah

Nothing compares, no worries or cares

Regret and mistakes, they're memories made

Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste

Never mind, I'll find somepony like you

I wish nothing but the best for you

Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said

Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead

Never mind I'll find somepony like you

I wish nothing but the best for you, too

Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said

Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts inste―

Suddenly, Colgate kissed Gold while the two were dancing together. The ponies then made an "aww" sound. Then, unexpectedly, Gold pushed Colgate away from him and ran outside. Applejack followed him.

"What's the matter sugarcube?" Applejack said.

"I don't want to talk about it," Gold said.

"I'll understand, Gold. I'm here to help you," Applejack said, kissing him in his cheek.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Gold shouted, "Please! I just want to be alone right now."

Applejack left him outside, returning inside to her friends look at her. Applejack shook her head to signal that he can't be helped. Then, Rainbow Dash flew over to Colgate, who was now crying.

"Its okay, Colgate, he's not used to ponies. Give him time and I'm sure that he'll realize what we did for both of you," Rainbow Dash said, comforting Colgate.

"Wait, you had this planned all along?!" Applejack exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Applejack but I forgot to tell you about it," Pinkie Pie said.

Applejack then started to head out of Gold's house in disappointment.

"Applejack! Don't go!" Mist shouted, but Applejack ignored her.

* * *

Applejack galloped past Gold in tears and then, the music continued once more and she saw Mist pursue her. She galloped all the way to Sweet Apple Acres and then went up to her bed, crying once more.

Mist flew overhead and landed on Applejack's bedroom.

"Applejack, don't be sad," Mist said, comforting her until she stopped crying.

"I'm so sorry Mist," Applejack apologized.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Mist said, "What's the matter?"

"Please don't tell this to anyone, but I have a crush on Gold since he started to work for me, "Applejack said.

"It happens Applejack. It happens to all of us. Remember when Cloud got Fluttershy as a marefriend? I cried every night wishing he was my coltfriend, but things happen. I have to help you so I can also be happy for you and me. I never got the chance to get Cloud for myself but I moved on so I have to help," Mist said.

"Hey there big sister! Who's she?" a little filly said, confused.

"Oh hey there Applebloom," Applejack said, trying to hide her tears but she was sobbing, "She's my friend. Her name's Mist Flicker. You can call her Mist."

"Howdy Miss Mist!" Applebloom said happily.

* * *

The party had ended recently and ponies started to leave. The main six, Cloud, and Colgate stayed in Gold's house. Rainbow Dash was getting worried that the orange stallion would never come inside. So when Rainbow Dash flew outside and he saw the stallion sitting down on one of the stairs to his house.

Colgate and the others soon followed Rainbow Dash outside and there he sat still. Nopony could make Gold talk so everypony just went home.

* * *

"Brittany, stop it!" Sam said groggily. Brittany was pushing him in their bed. Sam couldn't take it any longer so he rose out of bed and made distance between the two, standing on his two rear hind legs. Suddenly, Sam's legs felt wobbly and then he fell down on the floor.

"Aw, come on Sam! Come here and play with me!" Brittany said.

"Can you give me a break Brittany?" Sam exclaimed, "I just woke up from you pushing me onto the bed and now you want me to play with you?!"

"Sure, why not?" Brittany said, giggling.

"Ugh! Not now. I'm so tired," Sam said.

"Please!" Brittany said annoyingly.

"Okay, but after I wake up," Sam said.

"I meant after I wake up after I sleep right now," Sam said.

"You know, you look handsomer being a pony," Brittany said.

"Just don't get to that," Sam said.

Later, Ash was trying to hold a spoon but he kept dropping it. He tried holding the spoon several time but to no avail, it just kept falling down back to the table.

"I…just…need…to…hold…the…BLOODY GOSHDARNED SPOON!" Ash screamed on the tops of his lungs. Ash got frustrated and used his wings to pick the spoon up. He had a hard time because he never had wings before. Then he used his wings again to pour the cereal and milk on his bowl. Then, he ate with spoon on his wing.

"These bloody MLP characters! How come they get to hold things with their hooves and I don't?" Ash whined. So, Ash just struggled with his wing to eat.

Later, Ash headed out to seek where Rainbow Dash is. He started in the town square. There, he saw many earth ponies, unicorns, and pegasi. But he knew what Rainbow Dash looks based on his dreams and first encounter. He also attempted to fly but all he got was disaster. He never flew higher than an inch.

Back at Ash's house, Sam helped himself to go down the stairs by holding on the hoofrails. He was not used to walk on four legs. When he reached the first floor, Sam saw his dad in front of a computer besides a small generator.

"Dad? Where did you get oil for the generator?" Sam said.

"Easy! Solar power!" Sam's dad said.

"Okay then," Sam said, leaving the house.

* * *

Brittany woke up and saw that her beloved had already left the room so she immediately went to the closet and searched for any appropriate clothing. She forgot that ponies doesn't normally wear clothes and stuff. But Brittany still continues to dress up like a human that she isn't anymore. After dressing up, she headed downstairs expecting a pancake of some sort and there was none at all.

"Mom! Where's the pancakes?!" Brittany said.

"Oh, sorry dear. I forgot that you still eat pancakes in the morning," Mrs. Longhorn said.

"Oops! It's okay Mrs. Longhorn. I forgot that we live in Equestria," Brittany said.

Brittany took a glassful of orange juice and drank it within seconds. Then she left the house to explore the great wonders of Ponyville.

Brittany thought of visiting Sugar Cube Corner first because her favorite pony out of the six was Pinkie Pie. She walked around asking for directions where the shop might be located. A lot of ponies answered very accurately but she apparently has a very bad sense of direction. So she then asked a stallion to escort her to the shop. The stallion happily obliged.

"Say, what's your name?!" Brittany asked excitedly.

"Um…Cloud Chaser. You can call me Cloud," Cloud said, "I haven't seen you around town. You must be new here!"

"Yup! That's so true! Anyway, my name is Bri―I mean Classical Melody," Brittany said.

"What a lovely name," Cloud commented.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Thank you very much," Brittany said.

"I might as well introduce you to Pinkie," Cloud said.

"Yeah! I was about to go―Never mind" Brittany said

"You're going to blow it for yourself, Brittany!" Brittany said to herself.

"So, Melody…can I call you that? That seems a lot way easier. Where were you from?" Cloud asked.

"Um…" Brittany said.

"Come on! Think Brittany, think!" Brittany said to herself.

"Um…I'm from New Hayshire!" Brittany said, smiling sheepishly.

Cloud gasped and told Brittany that he was from there too. Then Cloud asked her what part of New Hayshire she was from but Brittany told her that she doesn't like to talk about it so Cloud shut his mouth instead, not talking to her during the trip.

"Well, here we are," Cloud said.

"Thank you so much!" Brittany said, "I'll see you later then!"

"No, no, no, no, no! I'm staying here so I can introduce you to some of my friends," Cloud said then pointing somewhere in the sky, "That mare over your head is Pinkie Pie."

"Hi! I haven't seen you in town befo―*GASP*," Pinkie said, then zooming off to nowhere. Suddenly, she reappeared right next to Cloud and asked him where she lives. Brittany heard her so when she was about to answer, Cloud interrupted her and asked her where she lived. Brittany restated the address once more and then Cloud returned to Pinkie's hiding spot and told her the address. Out of the blues, Pinkie zoomed off once more with her lightning fast, lightning speed.

Brittany frowned and then a pony came out of the kitchen.

"How may I help you dearies?" the pony said.

"Oh, hey there Mrs. Cake. There's a new pony in town and Pinkie's going to plan a―" Cloud said, being interrupted by Pinkie when she reappeared and told him to shush.

"Alrighty then," Mrs. Cake said, "Cloud and um…"

"Classical Melody, Melody if you fancy it," Brittany said.

"Okay, would the two of you mind helping me in the kitchen to bake cupcakes, cakes, and such?" Mrs. Cake said.

"I would gladly help! That's a pegasister's job!" Brittany said.

"Um…Melody, you're not a Pegasus," Cloud said.

"Exactly!" Brittany said.

The three went to the kitchen and Mrs. Cake took out many kitchen utensils and she also took out ingredients for the sweets. Mrs. Cake then called on for Brittany and told her to mix the batter and she happily sufficed.

"Cloud, could you be a dear and tell Applejack to prepare some of her delicious apple pies," Mrs. Cake said.

Cloud left and Brittany continued to mix the cake batter. On the other hand, Sam walked inside the library and then tried to get the attention of Twilight. So he started calling out her name then somepony had teleported by Sam's back.

"Hello! How may I help you?" Twilight said, "I have not seen the looks of yours. Have you perchance be new to this town?"

"Ho-How did you…" the unicorn said, "Yes, I'm quite new."

"Teleportation spell. I'm fairly sure that you're already familiar with it," Twilight said, "By the way, my name's Twilight Sparkle. Now, are you here to borrow some books?"

"Yes, I'm here to borrow some books," Sam said, "To be fair, my name's Lunar Eclipse."

Okay, Lunar Eclipse, what book would you like to borrow?" Twilight said teleporting once again to the book cases.

"Do you have any…any, by chance, have any books about the history of Equestria, some books about learning to fly, books about mythology, and that's about it," Cloud said.

"What so you need the flying book for?" Twilight asked.

"Uh…I need to teach someone…err…somepony how to fly," Sam said, smiling sheepishly.

Twilight scanned through the book cases and occasionally pulled out some books. After a minute or so, Twilight brought the books that Sam had requested and gave to him and then Twilight took out a list and then wrote something in it.

"Uh…What are you writing?" Sam said.

"Oh…I'm writing your name so I'll know what you checked out today," Twilight replied with a warming smile.

Sam said his thanks and then left the library. A couple of hours later, Sam and Brittany met up at their room and Brittany started to recall her day while Sam read the books that he had borrowed.

"So I woke up very late then you were no longer at our room so I decided to meet with Pinkie Pie but it didn't turn out so well because she kept disappearing then appearing at random places then she left with our address. To cheer me, Mrs. Cake asked me to come help her bake and then we baked lots and lots of cake and cupcakes and brownies and chocolate cakes and frosting and then, Mrs. Cake allowed me to play with Pound and Pumpkin! They're so adorable and then they pooped and started to cry so I said sorry to Mrs. Cake and she said not to worry about it so she took care of the babies and suddenly, the cakes, the cupcakes, the brownies, the―" Brittany said, interrupted by Sam.

"I get it, Brittany," Sam said, continuing to read his books. Brittany smiled sheepishly.

"So the oven was finally finished and then we took out the…sweets and then Mrs. Cake let them cool off. Then I said goodbye to her and she said goodbye too! After a lot of walking and stuff, I met Fluttershy with Angel. Angel looks so cute up close. I just couldn't resist the temptation to pet him. Then, Fluttershy said goodbye and went to the Everfree forest and I wondered why she went to the wrong direction. In the show, she would usually head to the bakery and head home but instead she headed off in another direction. Doesn't it seem weird?" Brittany asked Sam, who was already asleep, "Oh well."

As the night waned on, the main six, accompanied by two stallions and a mare, arrived at their place and Sam's and Brittany's parents weren't expecting any company.

"Brittany, explain this right now!" Brittany's mom said.

"Um…they're here to welcome us in Ponyville" Brittany said, smiling sheepishly.

"Okay then," Mrs. Williams said.

Then, more ponies started to arrive at their house and the Longhorns were angry that ponies just barged into their house. But then, Brittany tried to calm them down and talked to them about that nopony would steal from their house.

"LET"S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" the pink pony shouted.

* * *

Cloud woke up to the sweet scent of apples and cakes and sugar. Then he stood up on all fours trying to recall what had happened to him last night. He couldn't remember a single thing about last night's party. Not even one event. Suddenly, somepony tore up the roof and the sky is visible through the ceiling and he could see a gigantic Fluttershy through the ceiling, looking directly at him and saying that he needs to wake up. But Cloud was being stubborn and said no and went back to sleep.

In the real world, Fluttershy kept poking Cloud with her hooves and kept telling him that he needs to wake up because she's going to be late for something. After a while, Fluttershy just decided to leave him a note and go out. Fluttershy took Angel with him

Fluttershy headed to Twilight's library and knocked on the door. Then Spike opened the door for her.

"…is it?" Spike said, having a measuring cup in his head and bowl full of batter. He was also feeling a bit down.

"Oh! Oh goodness, I, I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Fluttershy said

"Well… I do have this cake not to bake…," Spike said.

"Oh… sorry, it's a bad time," Fluttershy said, starting to go away.

"Uh, inside joke. Talk to me," Spike interrupted.

Spike moved aside and allowed Fluttershy to enter the library. Then, Spike closed the door.

"It's just that… Princess Cadance needs us to do a great job welcoming the Head of the Equestria Games when she visits the Crystal Empire tomorrow―" Fluttershy said, interrupted.

"Oh, I know all about that. As if I wouldn't be any help at welcoming...," Spike said, looking at his bowl once again.

"Oh, I don't know what I was thinking," Fluttershy said, gashing her hoof on the floor, making a thud sound, "Of course you might be upset for not being invited, and… here I am coming to you asking a favor. You were probably going to say no anyway. All I had to offer you in exchange was one little jewel."

Spike's attention grew increasingly when Fluttershy had mentioned the word "jewel".

"What was that?" Spike asked, zooming to Fluttershy which made her yelp and took off to the air in an instant.

"All I have is this jewel," Fluttershy said.

The following day, the main six had brought their pets to Twilight's house and Twilight asked everypony why their pets were there. Spike explained everything to Twilight. The last pony to arrive was Fluttershy because Cloud had slept in the whole day. As the seconds go by, the train arrived and the mares said goodbyes to their pets. Then they departed to the train station.

Cloud and Spike were left to take care of the six animals. Once the door closed, all was silent and calm then it upgraded to a disastrous place. All the animals had gone wild and Cloud was lying on the floor unconscious. Suddenly, Spike was hit by Tank in the head.

When Spike woke up from his deep slumber, Cloud was trying to chase the dog while keeping Opal on his back. Spike then tried to call the attention of all six pets and none of the animals were listening. Cloud took care of Gummy and Angel while Spike took care of Winona, Tank, Owlowiscious, and Opal. Suddenly, Opal appeared in front of him so he carried her and then he suddenly tripped over when Cloud had also tripped dropping Gummy to suck on Spike's left leg.

"One, two, three, four, five… argh, who's missing?" Spike asked himself. Suddenly, Spike heard a zipping noise and looked at the door seeing the white bunny escape.

"Angel," Spike said.

Spike leashed all the five animals together while Cloud held them in place. Then, they headed off to look for Angel. Since Winona was a dog, Spike let him sniff for Angel's track. While, Winona was still sniffing, Spike complained about having the delicious jewels and Cloud noticed this and talked about it.

While the two were talking, Winona suddenly picked up the trails of the bunny and pulled the animals and Spike towards her direction. Cloud followed by flying instead.

After a brief period of time, Winona had led them to the Cutie Mark Crusaders' tree house. Both Spike and Cloud heard comments about the bunny and then they decided to enter in.

"… in his fluff are to die for!" Sweetie Belle said.

When she had said those words, Spike immediately thought of a way to get the pets off of him even just for a while. So Spike persuaded the crusaders that they might get cutie marks by critter-sitting the animals and the three fillies were happy to do so. Cloud and Spike left the animals and Cloud returned to the library to read some books. Spike, on the other hand, bought some ingredients for his jewel cake. When he was passing by the tree house, he heard Scootaloo about Tank's missing head making Spike drop all the things that he was carrying and then ran to the tree house. Upon, entering, Tank had popped his head off once more and Scootaloo smiled sheepishly. The crusaders couldn't handle it anymore so Spike took all the animals.

Hours later, Angel had escaped them once more and Spike had not noticed that Angel had ridden the train. Spike went to the train and he was not allowed to enter without chaperones so Spike had to think until he heard the crusaders in a bridge. He ran to them and took them and asked the train conductor if three ponies were good enough to let them in. But the conductor still wouldn't let them in and then he handed his out. Spike sighed and he gave the conductor one jewel. He only has two left, the one from Fluttershy and from Pinkie Pie. Spike and the other animals, together with the crusaders, looked for Angel and suddenly, the conductor shouted their next destination which was the Crystal Empire. The crusaders were totally overwhelmed by happiness and Spike yelled to the windows out of disbelief.

At the library, Cloud was reading a book and then somepony came in and said that he was there to return the books. Cloud replied that he should return it by later because the keeper of the library was out for the rest of the afternoon.

Hours later, Cloud stood up and went to the train station and saw the train stop and frankly saw Spike, the animals, and the crusaders jump off the end car. He decided to move on to the train station and when it stopped, the six mares came out of the train and Cloud greeted all of them. Then the train started to move and there they saw Spike and their pets and the crusaders.

Then, everypony headed home and slept through the night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:** A Big Celebration Part Two

Rarity woke up to the sounds of purring. Rarity then looked where Opalescence was. She spotted the white cat in her bed lying down.

"Oh Opal! Last night was just horrible! I never, I say never felt so awful before," Rarity whined, "I guess that's just how my mornings are."

The cat just purred in annoyance and went back to bed.

Rarity then got out of her bed and opened her window only to see the great works of Princess Celestia. It was another day to go have some fun with the clouds.

Rarity headed out of her house and headed to the bridge by the town square. Then, she cast her magic to gather the clouds in one ball and suddenly, Rarity's magic went cuckoo. She couldn't control any of the clouds anymore. Instead, the clouds moved into a checkered pattern and half of the clouds were snowing and the other half was raining.

"Oh my, oh my! Another day of horrible work! It's just horrible!" Rarity shouted. Suddenly, one pony was hit by one of the thunder clouds and sneered at her before leaving.

She tried to stop her magic but it just kept surging out of her horn. Ponies looked at Rarity and some rolled their eyes. Some even talked about her doing a terrible job.

"Rainbow Dash, that's not funny!" somepony said.

Rarity heard this and she did not bother to look because she had to fix the mess that she made. Still, not looking, the pony behind her trotted towards her and then Rarity looked back. She saw Twilight soaked wet with water.

"Terribly sorry darling. I'm afraid I'm… I'm not good with the thundery ones," Rarity apologized. Twilight gasped and Rarity raised one of her eyebrow.

"Something tells me everything is not going to be fine," Twilight said.

"Whatever do you mean, Twilight?" Rarity said.

* * *

"Good morning Cloud! Rise and shine," Rainbow Dash said.

"Alright, alright. I'm up," Cloud said.

"Cloud; now that you're awake… could you please take care of Angel right now?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Wait, what are you doing in my house? Where's Fluttershy?" Cloud asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Rainbow Dash asked in a worried tone.

"What do I mean by that?!" Cloud yelled, "I mean you're not supposed to be in my house and why do you have Fluttershy's cutie marks?!"

"Cloud, I have always had this cutie mark ever since I got it as a filly," Rainbow Dash said, "And can you get Angel bunny and crittersit him today."

"Oh, alright," Cloud said.

"Thank you so much!" Rainbow said, giving Cloud a little kiss in his cheeks.

Cloud opened the door to his common room and saw a disaster. He never remembered having this mess last night.

Cloud tried to find the bunny in the crowd of animals. Cloud had to writhe through the animals just to find Angel sitting in one of the corners, fanned by some animals and treated like a royal king.

"Angel, come here and I'm going to crittersit you today," Cloud said, "You're not going anywhere until I get my hooves on you!"'

The bunny stood up from his chair and approached Cloud while crossing his arms.

"Now that's a good Angel," Cloud cooed.

Suddenly, the bunny raised his arm and slapped Cloud. Cloud then opened his mouth wide and said, "How dare you!"

Angel then gave the stallion a big nod and turned his back on him. Suddenly, Cloud took off in flight and grabbed the bunny off of the floor.

Cloud then opened the door and said goodbye to Rainbow Dash and she replied back with a muffled sound.

When Cloud left, the animals started to go out of control. Snakes had found their way out of their cages and had fun scaring the mice. Rainbow Dash tried to put the snakes back but the slithering animals keep finding its way out.

Suddenly, somepony knocked on the door and Rainbow flew to the door and opened it slightly open.

"Hey, guys," Rainbow Dash said.

"Rainbow Dash! Why is Rarity doing your job? And what in Equestria is going on in… here?" Twilight asked, slowly fading her voice when Rainbow Dash zoomed off, leaving the door fully open revealing the out-of-control animals.

These animals don't listen, no, not one little bit

They run around out of control and throw their hissy fits

It's up to me to stop them, 'cause plainly you can see

It's got to be my destiny, and it's what my cutie mark is telling me

Fluttershy blew a balloon and she hoped that would make the ponies laugh but they didn't so she took out a mask to make another attempt but, once again, the ponies just stared at her.

I try to keep them laughing, put a smile upon their face

But no matter what I try, it seems a bit of a disgrace

I have to entertain them, it's there for all to see

It's got be my destiny, and it's what my cutie mark is telling me

Pinkie Pie tried to shake the apple tree and still at to no avail, she could not get a single apple from any of the trees.

I don't care much for pickin' fruit and plowin' fields ain't such a hoot

No matter what I try, I cannot fix this busted water chute

I've got so many chores to do, it's no fun being me

But it has to be my destiny, 'cause it's what my cutie mark is telling me

Applejack sewed the button on the dress and then placed it on the machine, trying to put stitches on the design.

Lookie here at what I made, I think that it's a dress

I know it doesn't look like much, I'm under some distress

Could y'all give me a hand here and help me fix this mess?

My destiny is not pretty, but it's what my cutie mark is telling me

Rarity stood on a hill using her magic to design cloud patterns. Suddenly, the weather became random and lightning, rain and sunlight were all in one area.

I'm in love with weather patterns but the others have concerns

For I just gave them frostbite over-top of their sunburns

I have to keep on trying for everypony can see

It's got to be

Fluttershy:

It's got to be

Pinkie Pie:

My destiny

Applejack:

My destiny

Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy:

And it's what my cutie mark

Pinkie Pie and Applejack:

It's what my cutie mark

Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack:

Yes, it's what my cutie mark is telling me!

* * *

"This is bad. This is very, very bad," Twilight said.

"What's going on? Why is this happening?!" Spike asked, in a worried tone.

"Last night when you were taking one of your seven-hour bubble baths, I got a special delivery from the princess," Twilight said, "I cast the spell so I could find out what it was, but nothing seems to happen. But now I know something did happen. The spell changed the elements of Harmony! That must be why their cutie marks are all wrong!"

Suddenly, somepony barged in and Twilight saw Angel and Cloud. Cloud's face has a worried look in his so before Cloud asked something, Twilight immediately said that she already knows what has happened.

"Is there a cure for it?" Cloud said.

"So just cast a counter-spell and switch them back," Spike said. Twilight then scanned through the book.

"Mmh. There is no counter-spell!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Why don't you just use that memory spell you used to fix everypony when Discord was here?" Spike said.

"Discord was here! I thought he was just a legend and a tale to scare foals?" Cloud said.

"No, Cloud. Discord is real, he's now using his magic for the goodness of friendship," Twilight said, "Anyway, it's not their memories, Spike, it's their true selves have been altered!"

"How about you try to show them what they're meant to―," Cloud said, interrupted.

"No, that won't work, Cloud," Twilight said.

"Zecora's cure for the Cutie Pox?" Spike said.

"That won't work either…," Twilight said.

"Well," Spike said, sighing, "Maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe our friends will grow to like their new lives."

"Oh, hay no, Spike," Cloud said, "Me and Rainbow Dash with her boyish attitude, no way that's going to happen."

"I agree with Cloud, Spike. They're not who they are meant to be anymore. Their destinies are now changed, and it's all my fault."

Twilight then went upstairs to her bedroom.

I have to find a way

To make this all okay

I can't believe this small mistake

Could've caused so much heartache

Oh why, oh why?

Losing promise

I don't know what to do

Seeking answers

I fear I won't get through to you

Oh why, oh why?

Spike went upstairs to go to Twilight's bedroom and Cloud started to follow but Spike told him not to and he just agreed. Spike went up and Cloud started to talk to the bunny.

"Angel, do you have any idea what happened at our house," Cloud said.

Angel took a piece of paper from his back and took a pencil at Cloud's saddlebag. Angel then wrote: I know what you're thinking. Fluttershy was sleeping with me last night.

"So my guess is right. We have to go get Mist," Cloud said.

The bunny nodded and held tight on his fur as he took off in flight.

* * *

"Hey Applejack!" Gold shouted, "Applejack, Applejack?!"

Nopony answered and Gold decided to go in the farm. He saw the barn and everything was normal until he saw the glimpse of the very first tree. It was barren of leaves. No apples grew from it.

"What the heck happened in here?" Gold said.

Suddenly, a Pink pony came out of the barn and saw Gold so she headed towards Gold.

"Oh, hey there Gold. How you doin'?" Pinkie said.

"Wait, where's Applejack?" Gold said.

"She's at the boutique. What's wrong? You seemed troubled," Pinkie said.

"Who runs the farm, Pinkie?" Gold asked.

"I do. Always have. How come you don't know that? You've been working with me since last month," Pinkie said.

Gold just blankly stared at her with his mouth wide open. Pinkie shook her and Gold pointed at the apple trees that were already dead. Gold also looked at Pinkie's cutie mark and she had Applejack's.

"Let's get all of this out of our heads for a sec'. Anyway I'm here to work today, remember?" Gold said.

"Um… Let's see here…," Pinkie said, pulling out a to-do list from her saddlebag, "Hmm… Can you help me with that water chute? It's been leaking for days and I can't even help myself to fix it neither can Big Mac 'cause he's big and heavy to be on that chute. You seem light enough."

"I'll do it," Gold said, sighing.

Pinkie then thanked Gold once more and kissed him on the cheek and then she left, heading towards the barn. Once Pinkie was out of sight, Gold rubbed his face with his hoof to remove the kiss mark.

Gold arrived at the Apple house and saw Big Macintosh staring at the chute. Gold then asked him about Pinkie.

"I don't know. Last night. I checked on Applejack and she was clearly there but today's just not going well," Big Mac said.

"Nothing seems to have happened overnight. I mean, nothing was really going on yesterday," Gold said.

"Eeyup," Big Mac said.

"Big brother! Why is Pinkie at our place? And why is she sad?" a voice said.

"I don't know, Applebloom. I don't know," Big Mac said, "Go ahead and meet up with the other crusaders. We're having a big talk with Pinkie Pie."

"Please don't her," Applebloom pleaded.

"Don't worry little sister. I won't even touch her," Big Mac said.

* * *

"Rarity! Why in Equestria would you board up your boutique?!" Mist shouted.

Nopony answered and then Mist looked at the small holes to see what was inside. There, she saw Applejack sewing dresses. Mist sighed at the horrid sight and covered her eyes to hide the fact that Applejack, the cowpony, is making dresses.

Mist headed to the front door and knocked on the door. She waited for a while and then Applejack opened the door and let Mist in.

"Howdy, Mist. What are you up to?" Applejack said.

"Nothing. It's just that… um… how do I say this… You're making dresses!" Mist yelled, looking at the mare's cutie mark, "And how come you have Rarity's cutie mark?!"

"What do you mean by that? I've always had this since I got it," Applejack said.

"No you didn't. Just yesterday, I visited you at the farm and you were doing fine and you had three apples as your cutie mark!" Mist exclaimed.

"Are you suggesting that I have Pinkamena's cutie mark?" Applejack asked.

"No! I'm not suggesting anything… nothing at all!" Mist exclaimed.

"Err… you just did," Applejack said.

"Never mind that! You have Rarity's cutie mark!" Mist said.

"Can you stop bawlin' 'bout me having Rarity's cutie mark. Like I said, I got this cutie mark ever since I found my talent," Applejack said, "Can you also help me clean up this mess?"

"Sure," Mist said.

* * *

"Rainbow, do you know where Fluttershy lives?" Cloud said, dropping Angel off gently from his back.

"Don't you remember? She lives at Sugar Cube Corner," Rainbow Dash said.

"What? I thought Pinkie lives there," Cloud said.

"Who?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Pinkie Pie," Cloud said.

"Do you mean Pinkamena?" Rainbow Dash said, "She lives at the Apple Farm."

"Okay then, thanks anyway," Cloud said.

Cloud left the cottage, leaving Rainbow Dash to her misery and flew off towards Sugar Cube Corner. While up in the air flying, he saw the apple farm desolate and the trees were barren. Cloud opened his mouth, gaping. He just stared at the farm. Once at the bakery was in sight, Cloud flew down, leaving the sight of the barren wasteland.

Cloud entered and saw that Fluttershy had her luggage with her and she was also carrying Cloud's luggage bag.

"Fluttershy, you're not thinking of leaving, are you?" Cloud said.

"Oh… Hello, Cloud. I just can't make anypony to laugh. Earlier this morning, Spike had ruined it. He came in and he made everypony laugh at the party. I'm not mad at him and all but… oh, why am I sharing this to you?" Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy, please don't go," Cloud said, sadly.

"No way, I'm leaving back to Cloudsdale and nopony's stopping me," Fluttershy said.

Cloud approached Fluttershy and held her on her two front hooves and suddenly, Fluttershy dropped her bags and pushed Cloud away.

"What are you doing Cloud?" Fluttershy said, mesmerized by his actions, "You have a marefriend and why are you acting as if I'm your marefriend?!"

"It's because you are!" Cloud exclaimed.

"What?!" Fluttershy said, shocked.

"You don't have Pinkie's cutie mark… you're carrying my bag… Angel, the animals, and I are missing you so much! Last night, you were just talking to me and then we slept together," Cloud said.

"I would never do such a thing! Why would I sleep with you in the first place?" Fluttershy exclaimed.

"You don't understand! You must believe me! You're not who you are!" Cloud shouted.

"That's it… I'm leaving!" Fluttershy shouted, exiting the bakery.

"Please… just please…," Cloud whispered to himself.

* * *

"Who does he think he is?! Calling me his marefriend! How dare him!" Fluttershy said to herself, angrily.

Fluttershy trotted to the Equestrian Balloon Express. There, she gave the balloon mare some bits, enough to travel to Cloudsdale.

"Fluttershy, wait!" a voice said.

Fluttershy looked back and saw Twilight and Spike, carrying a box.

"Oh… Hey, Twilight…," Fluttershy said, feeling down.

"Where are you going?" Twilight asked.

"I'm moving back to Cloudsdale. I don't know what's wrong, but I can't seem to make anypony laugh," Fluttershy said, taking out a red whoopee cushion and deflating it in front of Twilight's face.

"Before you go, I was wondering if you might be willing to help Rainbow Dash. She's really struggling with her animals," Twilight asked.

"But… I don't really know anything about animals…," Fluttershy said.

"But you do know something about Rainbow Dash," Twilight said.

"I…," Fluttershy said, hesitating to say something, "know that she's a true friend, and I'll do anything I can to help her."

Fluttershy asked the balloon mare to postpone her trip and since she was the only passenger left for the day, she agreed.

Later, Twilight, Spike and Fluttershy arrived at Rainbow Dash cottage and opened the door, which was slightly ajar, and saw that Rainbow was completely overwhelmed by animals. Rainbow Dash then screamed for help and Twilight urged Fluttershy to help her friend.

""Um… Hello? Little… woodland creatures? I know you're all upset and, um, maybe… rest for a bit?" Fluttershy asked the animals but they didn't pay her any attention. So she took a bowl of salad from one of the counters and said, "Oh! Uh… look! Here's some nice juicy leaves for you to much on. And some crunchy, munchy acorns, too. Uh, wouldn't you like to take a break a have a little snack?"

The trick seemed to have worked. Most of the animals stopped and came to Fluttershy and ate the leaves and the acorns.

"Aww, look at that. I guess you were all just cranky because you were hungry," Fluttershy said. Then, a bunny hopped over to Fluttershy and birds flew over her, "Oh, you are very welcome, little friends."

Suddenly, a bear grabbed Fluttershy and kissed her.

"Goodness, it's like I can understand them! I… I feel strange, like… like this is what I'm meant to do, like this is who I am! My destiny!" Fluttershy shouted. Suddenly a pink aura surrounded her and Twilight ran towards her, levitating a necklace. And then, Twilight placed the necklace on her and she said, "Wha…What happened?"

"Fluttershy, look! Your cutie mark! It worked! It worked! Oh, I'm so happy you're back to normal! Now we need you help!

A true, true friend helps a friend in need

A friend will be there to help them see

A true, true friend helps a friend in need

To see the light that shines from a true, true friend

"Um, hello! Friend trapped inside, remember?" Rainbow Dash said.

Twilight and Fluttershy smiled sheepishly.

Rarity needs your help

She's trying hard what she can

Would you try, just give it a chance

You might find that you'll start to understand

Rainbow Dash flew up and hesitated to rid the cloud. But then, once she kicked one off, she started to get the hang of it. Soon enough, her work started to finish up in seconds.

A true, true friend helps a friend in need

A friend will be there to help them see

A true, true friend helps a friend in need

To see the light that shines from a true, true friend

Twilight then placed Rainbow's element on her neck and then she dropped down on the ground. Then, Rainbow Dash rubbed her head, asking what had happened and explained to her that Applekjack was making dresses.

Applejack needs your help

She's trying hard doing what she can

Would you try, just give it a chance

You might find that you'll start to understand

Rarity took over Applejack and started to make splendid dresses and Applejack was gratified at the wonderful sight of the dresses.

A true, true friend helps a friend in need

A friend will be there to help them see

A true, true friend helps a friend in need

To see the light that shines from a true, true friend

Twilight then placed Rarity's element on her neck and when she woke up, she thought she woke up from her dream and explained what was happening to the main six.

Pinkie Pie is in trouble

We need to get there by her side

We can try to do what we can now

For together we can be her guide

Applejack started to plant apple tree seeds and helped Pinkie with her water chute.

A true, true friend helps a friend in need

A friend will be there to help them see

A true, true friend helps a friend in need

To see the light that shines from a true, true friend

Twilight then placed her element and then explained what just happened to the farm. Applejack looked back at the trees to make sure that Twilight was not lying and she was not.

The townspeople need you, now they've been sad for a while

They march around, faces frown and never seem to smile

And if you feel like helping, we'd appreciate a lot

If you get up there and spread some cheer from here to Canterlot!

Applejack gave Pinkie a mask and then pushed her to the water fountain by the town square. Suddenly, ponies started to smile and shouted Pinkie's name.

A true, true friend helps a friend in need

A friend will be there to help them see

A true, true friend helps a friend in need

To see the light

That shines

From a true, true friend!

After everypony was back to normal, the main six gathered and had a big group hug and Twilight suddenly realized something. So told the main six to the library.

"From all of us together, together we are friends, with the marks of our destinies made one, there is magic without end," Twilight said, writing it down on Star Swirl the Bearded's book.

Suddenly, the elements released a ray of light and directed towards Twilight. The main six cried out of shock. After the light beam, Twilight was nowhere to be seen.

"What happened?" Fluttershy said.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" three voice came in.

"I don't know, Cloud!" Applejack shouted.

Cloud, Gold, and Mist were exhausted from galloping really fast towards the library.

The main six and the three ponies went outside of the library because another ball of light had emerged from nowhere. Suddenly, Twilight reappeared with her eyes closed and when she touched the ground, she involuntarily spread her wings.

"An alicorn!" the ponies said.

* * *

"We are gathered here today in celebration of a momentous occasion. My most faithful student, Twilight Sparkle, has done many extraordinary things since she's lived in Ponyville. She even helped reunite me with my sister, Princess Luna. But today, Twilight Sparkle did something extraordinary. She created new magic, proving without a doubt that she is ready to be crowned Equestria's newest princess. Fillies and gentlecolts, may I present for the very first time, Princess Twilight Sparkle!" Princess Celestia said.

The Princess Twilight cometh

Behold, behold

A Princess here before us

Behold, behold, behold

Behold, behold (behold, behold)

The Princess Twilight cometh

Behold, behold (behold, behold)

The Princess is

The Princess is here

The princesses went outside and stepped into the balcony and Princess Celestia said, "Say something, Princess."

Oh. Um...," Twilight said, clearing her throat, "A little while ago, my teacher and mentor Princess Celestia sent me to live in Ponyville. She sent me to study friendship, which is something I didn't really care much about. But now, on a day like today, I can honestly say I wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for the friendships I've made with all of you. Each one of you taught me something about friendship, and for that, I will always be grateful. Today, I consider myself the luckiest pony in Equestria. Thank you, friends. Thank you, everypony!"

The crowd cheered for the coronation of a new Princess.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:** Royal Bloodlines

* * *

"Skylight! Why didn't you attend Twilight's coronation?" Prince Monochrome said.

"What do you mean by that?" Prince Skylight said.

"Twilight completed Auntie's task yesterday and she made Twilight into an Alicorn," Monochrome said.

"Pfft! That's against the rules. Our aunt knows that she can't turn anypony into alicorns," Skylight said, rolling his eyes.

"Do not roll your eyes unto me Skylight! It's very disrespectful and rude for a prince like you," Monochrome exclaimed.

"Pfft. Whatever, brother," Skylight said.

Monochrome left Skylight's room and teleported to someplace else. On the other hand, Skylight resumed reading his book

"Truth is like a boat, floating in the ocean, drifting across the sea. One must search for the vast ocean to find one's truth's begotten words. You may never see truth if you let it pass by and such ignorance is a way to lose others as well as losing thy self …," Skylight read aloud from the book.

Suddenly, somepony knocked on the door and Skylight shouted out loud to pony outside to enter and the pony did. Then, the pony asked where Twilight was and Skylight did not answer a precise answer.

"Somewhere over the rainbows, where Rainbows live to see a sun that destroys life and―" Skylight said, interrupted.

"Brother, stop being ignorant. You still haven't realized that I used the transfiguration spell to change the words in that book of yours," Monochrome said.

"Bug off, Monochrome! My life was never your business. Besides, I never liked being a prince. Why do I have to be an alicorn?" Skylight shouted...

"It's fate, brother. Everypony has a purpose. For instance, Twilight, she was always meant to be a princess. But she just was not born an alicorn. She was born to two unicorns. Why won't you consider that you're a prince? Born of the ancient, royal bloodline. We were meant to rule, brother!" Monochrome shouted, "And also, if you would be kindly to show yourself to the new princess of Equestria."

"I'm not buying it at all," Skylight said.

"Skylight, come on! I'll make a deal with you," Monochrome said.

"What?" Skylight said, "If its money you're giving me, I'm not having a deal. I got too much on my hands," Skylight shouted.

"Twilight, tell him that you'll kick him out of the library and tell the paparazzi where he is," Monochrome said.

"Brother! Anything but that!" Skylight shouted.

"Go downstairs then!" Monochrome exclaimed.

"Okay, okay!" Skylight exclaimed.

When Skylight reached the last step of the stairs, Monochrome teleported right in front of him and Skylight wasn't surprised at all. But his blue-and-orange mane moved a little bit backwards.

"Stop, just stop, it's getting really annoying when you do that," Skylight said.

"Brother, would you stop complaining about everything and look over to your right," Monochrome said, pointing his hoof towards the books.

"There's nopony here but me and you and all the books that I can read, of course, without your disturbance, that is," Skylight said.

"It's not about that, just wait here and Twilight will appear very shortly," Monochrome said.

"Can I sleep now, mommy?" Skylight said, imitating a foal.

"No, stop acting like that and act of royalty," Monochrome said.

"Whatever you say, you're Royal Highness," Skylight said sarcastically, bowing down to his brother.

"Stop, it's very improper!" Monochrome bellowed.

"I thought this was a way to respect somepony of royalty?" Skylight said.

"I… err… I suppose you are correct. I am older and more sophisticated anyways," Monochrome said, complimenting himself.

Suddenly, Prince Skylight dropped down on the floor and started to laugh and roll around furiously. Monochrome got angry and then used his magic to levitate his brother, who was still laughing.

"Oh, goodness! You should do that as a side-job!" Skylight exclaimed.

"What job are you talking about?" Monochrome said.

"Being a comedian with your stupid-wupid little royal act!" Skylight said, still laughing.

"What?!" Monochrome bellowed.

Out of the blues, a purple flash of light emerged from nowhere and Monochrome did not bother to look. But Skylight saw a figure. When the light was seeping back in the middle to its source, Twilight's whole body was now visible.

"Twilight!" Skylight yelled.

Twilight simply looked at the two brothers and asked them what in the hay the both of them doing were. She also asked Monochrome why he was in the library.

"Prince Monochrome! You know that you're not allowed to be anywhere near the library!" Twilight said.

"Am I? Who said that I'm not allowed here?" Monochrome said.

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, your brother, my brother, Princess Cadance, who else…," Twilight said.

"Okay, okay, I get it Twilight. I'll leave now but talk some sense to my brother why he should've attended your coronation as princess," Monochrome said.

"I will," Twilight replied.

Monochrome opened the library door and flew off, leaving the door wide open.

"Thank you, Prince Skylight… Thanks for looking out for the library. I don't know what would've happened if I left Spike with Owlowiscious alone together. But still, why be so ignorant as to not attend my coronation Prince?" Twilight said.

"Just don't call me a prince anymore. It just gets on my nerves…," Skylight said.

"Okay then. Now, would you let me go back to my studies? Princess Celestia has asked me to do more research on Starswirl the Bearded's spells on friendship," Twilight said.

"Sure go ahead," Skylight said, gesturing her to go ahead, "If you need me, I'll be at my room, reading books."

"Okay! Thank you so much for watching out for Spike and Owlowiscious again!" Twilight yelled from upstairs, "Oh… I almost forgot! I got you something you'd really like! I also sent one the same thing to Rainbow Dash the same thing. I'm sure both of you are going to get along really well."

Twilight levitated a small wrapped box and floating it over to Skylight's. Skylight then took the box and thanked Twilight for consideration.

After Twilight had given her gift, Skylight trotted upstairs and about midway, he opened the door to his stairs and flew above the floor, landing on his bed. There, he opened the small box and found a small note on a small rectangle, wrapped with fine, delicate silk linen and it read: _Vaster Fondue of Nadir Dog!_

"What in the hay is this?!" Skylight thought to himself.

Skylight had no idea what it was and got curious. He would expect a box of fondue but when he had unwrapped the folds of the silk linen, he saw the new book in the series of The Adventures of Daring Do.

Skylight then stood up from his bed and headed to the door, opening it and yelled, "Twilight, where's the fondue?!"

"Skylight! Stop and study it for once! It's an anagram for The Adventures of Daring Do!" Twilight yelled back.

"Oh… Sorry," Skylight apologized, smiling sheepishly.

Skylight closed his door and flew back to bed and started to read the new series of The Adventures of Daring Do.

* * *

"Aunt, did you tell Twilight to make sure that I stay out of range with Skylight?" Monochrome asked.

"Yes, Monochrome. It is for the best that you two should not see each other awhile until both of you realizes the true meaning of friendship," Princess Celestia said.

"Shouldn't Twilight and her friends be the one discovering the true meaning of friendship?" Monochrome said sarcastically.

"Yes, it is Twilight's and her friends' duty to do that purpose, but your heart is filled with anger and hate, not enough to destroy an entire race, but hate that can start the destruction of your own free-will. Hate that leads to more hate, thus ending to hate conceivable by nopony," Princess Celestia said, "So, it is truly for the best for you not to approach your brother in the meantime."

"Okay, auntie, I will then promise to not go anywhere near my brother. But how long would it be?" Monochrome asked.

"It depends, Monochrome," Princess Celestia said, comforting her nephew," You will know when the time comes."

The Princess and the Prince ended the conversation and Monochrome started towards the giant Hallway of Fate. There, paparazzi were waiting for the Prince.

* * *

"Twilight, where are you?!" Cloud shouted excitedly, "Twilight! Show yourself! I want to see what Fluttershy saw. She says that you're an alicorn. But I have to see it to believe it!"

Cloud entered further in and saw Spike baking another jewel cake and Owlowiscious kept warning him to stop eating the jewels.

"Twilight, I know you're in here somewhere," Cloud said, "Twili―,"

"Will you please, just please shut your trap for a while! I'm trying to read here," somepony said.

"Oh, hello again, Prince Skylight. Fancy meeting you here," Cloud said, "I remember the day you hid from the fancy people from Canterlot and I let you in my house. That's was really funny though. And the worst part, I actually forgot that you were even there!"

"Oh… that," Skylight said in a deep voice.

"So… um… Prince Skylight, have you seen where Twilight is?" Cloud asked.

"She's upstairs trying to study about friendship and stuff like that," Skylight said.

"Can you call her down, even just for a minute?" Cloud asked.

"Sure," Skylight said, "Twilight! Somepony's here to see you."

"Who is it?" a reply came back.

"One of you stallion friends," Skylight said.

"Who?!"Twilight exclaimed.

"Pony, what's your name?" Skylight said.

"Cloud," Cloud said.

"He says that his name is Cloud," Skylight said.

"Okay, tell him to wait for just a second," Twilight said.

"Cloud, she says that wait for a second," Skylight said.

"Okay," Cloud said.

Cloud trotted over one of the bookshelves and helped himself to a book to read.

On the other hand, Twilight forgot all about Cloud and continued to study Starswirl's strange magic.

Suddenly, Skylight entered her room and Twilight was still focused on the notebook. Skylight tried to speak but no sound came out of his vocal chords.

"…," Skylight said, waving his hands violently to get Twilight's attention. But Twilight still won't budge from her notebook so Skylight approached her and shook her.

"Skylight!" Twilight said.

"…," Skylight said, trying to shout.

"Oh… So that's what that spell did," Twilight said.

Skylight then facehoofed himself. Then, Skylight tried to use his hoof as hoof signals.

"You want to speak?" Twilight asked. Skylight shook his head and then signaled her to grab a piece of paper.

Twilight searched her desk for a piece of paper and a quill and Skylight immediately took it with his magic. He then wrote: Twilight, reverse the spell because I literally can't talk!

"Oh, sorry about that," Twilight said, smiling sheepishly.

Skylight wrote another sentence which read: Be careful next time. You keep on using spells unconsciously. For example, me. And Cloud has to talk to you about something I forgot.

Twilight smiled more and continued to work on the reverse spell.

* * *

"Monochrome! Would you be kind enough to give me my afternoon massage?" Prince Blueblood said.

"Why should I?" Monochrome said.

"Because you should," Blueblood demanded, "And my masseuse isn't available today."

"You do it yourself. Stop being lazy and you are being a snob," Monochrome said calmly.

"Then don't give me my afternoon massage!" Blueblood said

"I really won't. Oh yeah, I fired your masseuse because she gets in and out without aunt's and my permission. I suppose you're not doing anything are you?" Monochrome said.

"What do you mean?" Blueblood asked.

"You know, she's a mare and you're a stallion," Monochrome said.

"And…?" Blueblood asked.

"You know that auntie doesn't allow any of us to do it and not married to a specific mare, right Blueblood?" Monochrome said.

"How dare you say that?!" Blueblood said.

"It's my job to keep this castle safe and secure, even it means having my own way, Blueblood. Now go make me proud and act like a true royalty," Monochrome said.

"If you say one word about this, I'll make sure you'll pay!" Blueblood said.

"Don't worry, your secret's not safe," Monochrome said, assuring the white-furred prince.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:** A New Awakening

* * *

"Hey Fluttershy," an unclear, discernible voice said, "Would you care to go―"

A glass orb is shattered by a hoof, broken into pieces, lying amongst the dark room. No light came through the room, no air passed through. All there was are glass fragments, broken into pieces of various sizes, and overwhelming darkness. The absence of light, absence of sound, absence of air, absence of joy and laughter, and absence of friendship. All there was were the darkness and magic, unexplainable even to great unicorns of history.

Suddenly, a door opens and reveals the first sight of light. A pony then comes in and drops off a small parchment.

"Sir, one of the elements, specifically the one who possesses magic, had recently noticed our presence in Equestria. It's only in luck that the princesses have not sensed us yet," the pony said.

"Luck?!" a dark voice yelled at the pony, "Do you think luck will help us win against the elements?!"

"Um… no sir," the pony said quietly.

"Get out then! I need to focus on my work!" the dark voice said.

"Certainly, sir," the pony said, leaving the room.

The pony in the room then used his magic to close the door and then he took out another magical orb and continued to research about the elements and the potential element.

* * *

**One Day Earlier**

* * *

Twilight and Spike were conducting experiments about some of Starswirl's magic.

"Spike Start to write down the results after attempt number fifty-three," Twilight said.

"Okay," Spike said, nodding.

Twilight looked at the notebook once again and muttered the words of the spell and then her horn glowed with her usual purple glow. Now that she's an alicorn, her magic was now more powerful and more controllable then when she was still a unicorn. Suddenly, her horn shot a beam of purple and it headed to the test subject.

The orange, the test subject, was hit by the beam and then the orange disintegrated to nothing. All that was left were some black burn marks and a black smoke rising to the air.

"Spike, have you written that down?" Twilight asked.

"Yes," Spike replied.

"I still haven't seen any significant changes. All I'm getting is the same result," Twilight said to herself.

"Spike, show me the data from attempt one to the latest," Twilight said.

"Sure will, Twilight!" Spike replied, running to her and giving her a stack of papers.

Attempt # 1

Black burn marks after the orange was disintegrated and beam has a property similar to fire.

…

Attempt # 34

Black burn marks after the orange was disintegrated and beam has a property similar to fire.

…

Attempt # 53

Black burn marks after the orange was disintegrated and beam has a property similar to fire.

…

"Spike, let's do one last attempt and we'll just continue to experiment with this next week," Twilight said, "Write down the data as soon as executed."

Spike took out another orange from the basket by his side and placed it at the stump where the previous oranges were disintegrated and then he ran back, away from Twilight and the test subject.

"_True to one, one is true. Show your light and become your tru―_" Twilight said, interrupted.

"Hey, Twilight! Whatcha doin'?" a voice said.

Twilight turned around and saw Cloud.

"Cloud, don't you see that I'm doing something here?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, that's the reason why I'm here. I have a bad feeling about that spell of yours," Cloud said.

"And why would you think that?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know," Cloud said, "My dead grandpa told me about something about your spell."

"What?' Twilight said in a confused face.

"Remember when we were at Canterlot some weeks ago" Cloud asked.

"What about it?" Twilight asked.

"Remember when I moved a lot and I muttered a lot of things," Cloud said.

"Yeah, what are you trying to tell me?" Twilight asked.

"Well, my dead grandpa was the one who was bothering me at that time and sort of stopped when I got a nasty memory loss and he just returned and told me that there's something wrong with your spell," Cloud said.

"What's wrong with it?" Twilight asked.

"Um… dragon also here too," Spike said.

"Go play with the crusaders for a while, Spike. I'm giving you a break," Twilight said.

"Really? Are you sure about that Twi'?" Spike asked, excitedly.

"Yes, I'm sure. Go ahead and play," Twilight said.

When Spike left, Cloud said, "By the tone of your voice, it seemed like we were having big ponies talk."

"Tell me, would you willingly help somepony when they're in trouble?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah…," Cloud said, "Wait… Are you saying that you'll use me as a test subject to your experiment?! Are you that desperate to test an experiment?"

"You read my mind, Cloud," Twilight said desperately, "If you don't help me, I'll tell Fluttershy that your only―"

"I will help you and I must tell you: I'm going to hate you for this!" Cloud exclaimed.

"Okay, go stand over there and just wait for me to cast the spell," Twilight said.

Cloud trotted over to the stump and stood there and then he closed his eyes, hoping that he would still live to see another day.

"_True to one, one is true. Show your light and become your true self!_" Twilight said

The alicorn's horn then glowed purple and suddenly, her horn shot a purple beam and headed straight forward towards the blue pegasus.

When the beam had hit Cloud, a sudden blinding light emerged from within the beam and the light increasingly grew every second.

* * *

**Earlier**

* * *

Rainbow Dash flew over Ponyville feeling very lonely and after a while, he spotted his lover in a bench, who seemed to be punching a small box shaped object with his hoof. Rainbow Dash then flew down and headed to White Clouds.

"White Clouds, would like to go out today?" Rainbow Dash asked the moment she touched the ground with four hooves.

"Huh? What?" White Clouds said, ignoring Rainbow Dash.

"I said would you like to go out today?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Why?" White Clouds said, still ignoring Rainbow Dash.

"You've forgotten about us already?" Rainbow Dash said, "Ever since you were still a human."

White Clouds stopped playing his handheld video game and looked at Rainbow Dash and said, "Oh, hey Dashie!"

"Really?" Rainbow Dash said sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" White Clouds said.

"You were playing that thing of yours and I asked you three things and you practically ignored me," Rainbow Dash said sarcastically.

"I-I…," White Clouds stuttered.

"Shush now," Rainbow Dash cooed.

"I'm not a chi―," White Clouds said, interrupted when Rainbow Dash came nearer and gave him a peck in the cheeks.

"From what I know, you were kind of a tomboy in the show," White Clouds said.

"What show?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh… Never mind," White Clouds said, smiling sheepishly, trying to hide his face from the embarrassment that he got from his lover, "I'll go out with you on a date."

"Date? Who says we're going on a date?" Rainbow Dash said, giggling.

"But―,"

"No buts, mister. I only asked you if we can go out together and walk around Ponyville. P.S. I still don't know why you chose White Clouds as you name," Rainbow Dash reassured her lover.

"I don't know, it seemed cool at the time and I wasn't really thinking about it. But now you mentioned it, I can always change it for you," White Clouds said, "Considering that nopony in the main six hasn't figured out that there was a new pony in Ponyville not too long ago."

"Are you sure, White Clouds? Or should I just call you by a nickname?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Your choice," White Clouds said.

"Are you really sure?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Well, hey, like I said, nopony knows me except for my sister and her soon-to-be-groom," White Clouds said.

"How come Pinkie doesn't know you? Didn't she already throw a party for you guys?" Rainbow Dash said.

"I was practically sleeping at the time playing some video games," White Clouds said.

"Video game?" Rainbow Dash said

White Clouds looked over the bench and took his device and showed it Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash covered her eyes when she saw the bright light the gleamed outwards from the small box shaped device. After a few seconds, Rainbow Dash had readjusted her eyes and looked at the handheld video game very sternly.

"What in the hay is this?" Rainbow Dash said.

"A Gameboy Color," White Clouds said.

"Say what now?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"A Game Boy Color. It's very nifty if you ask me," White Clouds said, "A got this piece of thing at one of those dollar stores in America when we went there once."

"Dollar? America?" Rainbow Dash asked confusingly.

"You know what? Let's not talk about that right now. I'll just walk or fly or whatever with you," White Clouds said. White Clouds put his Gameboy away in his saddlebag and closed it very tightly, that his wings couldn't move and blood could not pass through his wing veins.

Rainbow and White Clouds strolled around the town square while talking about the things that they can do and whatnot. White Clouds did not pay all of his attention to Rainbow Dash as she basically told her all her achievements ever since he was a filly. She also asked how humans lived in their society and White Clouds answered as honestly as he could.

"Well, humans are the smartest animal on the entire planet unless there is something else in that planet," White Clouds said, talking in a weird obsessed teacher-like accent, "Also we humans wage war with each other every single day. By that, I mean, we compete with each other to get the best comforts in the world. But sadly, not all humans can compete with each other. We don't really live in an equalized society. Some are in low class, some are in the middle, and some are in the top."

"Whoa! But I thought humans were caring and loving," Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Well, you're wrong, Dashie," White Clouds said, "Unlike Ponyville, we barely know everybody. Unlike you ponies, especially Pinkie Pie, we don't throw parties to those who are new in town. We just let them move in and act as if nothing really happened."

""If you're describing humans as bad creatures… are you going to be like one them?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Of course not!" White Clouds exclaimed, "I never said that all humans craved for power."

"Sure," Rainbow Dash said, "So… what else do humans do?"

"Hmm… let's see…," White Clouds said, "Ah! I know! We humans play video game! You know, the Gameboy. But that's just one old video game device. There are lots more! Such as the Xbox and PlayStations and―," White Clouds said, interrupted by Rainbow Dash sticking her hoof to his mouth to shut his mouth.

"I thought you said that we're not going to talk about that," Rainbow Dash said.

"Sorry," White Clouds said, smiling sheepishly.

"So…," Rainbow Dash said, rubbing her foreleg with the other, "What do you want to do?"

"I do―" White Clouds said, interrupted by a pink blob.

"Hi there!" the pink blob said, laughing, "I'm Pinkie Pie! What's yours? Are you new in town? 'Cause if you are… then I'd *GASP*!"

The pink pony zoomed off to nowhere and then Rainbow Dash told her lover that she was Pinkie Pie and White Clouds rudely interrupted her that he already knew who it was.

White Clouds and Rainbow Dash continued to walk around Ponyville.

* * *

**Earlier**

* * *

Fluttershy and Cloud separated ways when Fluttershy took her order from Applejack. Cloud had agreed to go home as soon as he finishes his new found job.

As soon as Fluttershy took the basket full of apples, Gold helped her carry the basket all the way home.

"Thanks, Gold," Fluttershy said.

"No problem, Fluttershy," the orange stallion said, "How come Cloud never helped you?"

"He went to his new job," Fluttershy replied, "Thanks anyway. And tell Colgate I said hi."

"Sure will! See you later," Gold said.

Fluttershy took the basket and placed it on her back and then headed to the cottage. There, Fluttershy fed the animals with the freshly picked apples.

As an hour pass, Cloud still wasn't home so she started to head out, leaving a bowl of vegetables and nuts and acorns. Fluttershy walked around the town square and he saw Rainbow Dash with a stallion and assumed that they were friends because of the wings that the two had.

Fluttershy said hi to the both of them and suddenly, a small explosion was heard by the three./

"Fluttershy, what do you think that was?" Rainbow Dash said.

"I don't know, Dashie," Fluttershy said.

"Come on! Let's go see what it is!" Rainbow Dash said, urging the two to fly with her. But there was one problem, Rainbow Dash's "friend" refused the offer to fly and begged Rainbow Dash not to fly at all. Rainbow Dash agreed.

Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and her friend trotted to the area where they heard the little explosion. Just walking to the place where they heard the explosion took them nearly five minutes.

As soon as the trio arrived, they saw Twilight and Cloud. Cloud was right next to a stump then suddenly, Twilight shot a beam of light and it hit Cloud.

"Cloud!" Fluttershy screamed.

When the beam had hit Cloud, a sudden blinding light emerged from within the beam and the light increasingly grew every second.

Suddenly, while Fluttershy was running towards Cloud, she floated in the air and an invisible force levitated her and moved her at an alarming rate. She closed in towards Cloud in six meters a second.

"Fluttershy! Don't come near me!" Cloud shouted, "Don't come any closer!"

"I can't!" Fluttershy said, crying.

*BOOM*

Twilight had stopped her magic and saw the same result from the previous attempts. Cloud and Fluttershy were now gone and all that remains are black marks in the ground. The afternoon breeze blew the smoke away from the alicorn.

"Twilight! Why?!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"I'm so, so sorry Cloud! I didn't know what the spell was for!" Twilight shouted, crying and sobbing to herself.

Rainbow Dash ran to Twilight and comforted her from her grief. The two can't believe that they won't be able to see their two friends anymore.

* * *

**The Following Day**

* * *

"Ugh! What's happening to me?!" Twilight muttered to herself as she touched her head with her hoof to lessen the pain from her headache.

"It's okay Twi'," Skylight said, reassuring her, "I'm they're resting someplace else where everything will be alright."

"No! It's not okay, Skylight! I'm a princess! I should be the one who enforces the law and now, for the second time, I broke the law by murdering my two frie―," Twilight said, interrupted by a sharp pain in her head. Suddenly, Twilight collapsed down to the floor and then Skylight rushed to her and teleported to the hospital to get medical attention.

* * *

Fires ablaze, the courtyard in now on fire. Everypony run for their lives as a pony walk across the entrance of Celestia's castle. Animals in the gardens cower from the deadly flames that surrounded them. They knew they were hopeless and they eventually would soon die from the fire. Then, the pony, wearing a full-clad armor, removed his helmet, revealing his black fur, horn and a mane that nopony but the two princesses only have. But his was short and pitch black.

Soon, one of Celestia's guard rose from his position and charged to the unicorn. Suddenly, he stopped from his tracks and dropped down dead.

Out of the blues, the pony was slowly fading until all else faded and a white background was only to be seen.

"Twilight! You're awake!" Skylight said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

* * *

Fires ablaze, the courtyard in now on fire. Everypony run for their lives as a pony walk across the entrance of Celestia's castle. Animals in the gardens cower from the deadly flames that surrounded them. They knew they were hopeless and they eventually would soon die from the fire. Then, the pony, wearing a full-clad armor, removed his helmet, revealing his black fur, horn and a mane that nopony but the two princesses only. But his was short and pitch black.

Soon, one of Celestia's guards rose from his position and charged to the unicorn. Suddenly, he stopped from his tracks and dropped down dead.

Out of the blues, the pony was slowly fading until all else faded and a white background was only to be seen.

"Twilight! You're awake!" Skylight said.

"Huh?! Where am I?" Twilight asked.

"Don't worry about it," Skylight said gleefully, "You're okay now."

"What do you mean?" Twilight said.

"You passed out yesterday and rumors do spread fast. Within minutes, the entirety of Equestria found out that you passed out earlier this morning,"

"Did I really pass out?" Twilight asked.

Suddenly, an idea came out of Twilight's head and told Skylight to get parchment and a quill. Skylight refused to do so but since Twilight was more powerful and higher ranking, Twilight threatened the alicorn prince to get what she asked him to get. So instead of moving his ground, he levitated a stack of parchment and quill and ink.

She then wrote:

Dear Princess Celestia,

I fear the worst of what I have foreseen. This dream of mine shows the total destruction of Canterlot. I have not an idea who this is but I'm very certain that this is not Sombra. I am terribly unaware of this until now. To describe this villain, he is a black furred unicorn. I do not know whether he has wings because he wore an armor made of material yet to be discovered. His mane is like yours princess, but his is black and quite short. Do you suppose you know this pony?

Yours, Truly,

Princess Twilight

By the time Twilight had finished writing she wrapped the parchment and then tied a small ribbon in the center of the letter. Twilight then asked Skylight to give the letter to Spike immediately. Skylight then agreed.

* * *

**One Day Earlier ― Sugar Cube Corner**

* * *

Ponies filled inside the bakery as Pinkie Pie held a party for Rainbow Dash's "friend". He tried to explain to Pinkie that he was just asleep when they threw a party for her sister and her fiancé. But Pinkie still urged him to have a party but she gave him no choice but to attend his own welcoming party.

Everypony was invited but only few showed up at the party but that did not stop Pinkie from throwing the bedazzling party to White Clouds. Everypony in the main six showed up except Fluttershy, which Sky Front was disappointed about because he wanted to meet the shy pony. Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie wondered where they could've been but the party still continued without the shy mare.

Twilight and Rainbow Dash arrived together with her "friend" and there, Rainbow Dash sat Twilight on one of the chairs and she was just staring blankly into the air as if she has done something terribly wrong. Rainbow Dash asked White Clouds to get a cup of punch for Twilight and he sufficed to go.

"Twilight, it's going to be alright. I'll make an excuse," Rainbow Dash reassured Twilight.

"Alright?!" Twilight exclaimed angrily, "Do you know what might happen if Princess Celestia found out?! Have you ever considered that I am a princess and I'm an iconic figure in the entire Equestrian Empire? Have you ever thought of a princess committing murder?"

"Twilight, you didn't murder anypony," Rainbow Dash said calmly.

Twilight was on the verge of tears but Rainbow cooed her and she comforted her. When White Clouds came back with the punch, Rainbow took it from him and then she asked Twilight to drink the punch and she heartily agreed. Rainbow Dash then asked her lover to get two more drinks for the two of them.

White Clouds made his way back to punch bowl, where a huge crowd of ponies were hanging out, he swerved and dodged everypony that was about to bump onto him and luckily, his reflexes from playing too much video games gave him the opportunity to see a lot of things at once. So he ducked and found small passageways between two ponies talking together. After a long two minutes, he had reached the punch bowl but only to be blocked by Applejack and Pinkie Pie.

"So… what's up?" Applejack asked.

"The roof," White Clouds replied.

"No, no, no, no, no, I meant how are you doin'?" Applejack asked.

"Oh… I apologize for me being bloody British," White Clouds said.

"British?" Pinkie asked confusingly.

"You wouldn't understand," White Clouds said, "And apologies again for being so literal and apparently, I have never heard of that term before. So just bear with me people… um… sorry, I meant ponies."

"Okay, then," Pinkie said cheerfully, "You're―"

"Mighty weird for a Pegasus," Applejack said, interrupting Pinkie Pie.

"Yeah…," White Clouds said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get some punch for me and Dashie."

"What'd you call RD?" Applejack said.

"Err… Dash and me," White Clouds said, smiling sheepishly.

"That's what I thought," Applejack said.

"Yeah…," White Clouds said, "Talk to you later then."

White Clouds now carefully made his way around the groups of ponies, only to be stopped by her sister.

She asked him why he was holding two cups of punch instead of one.

"You usually get drinks for yourself," Brittany said, "Unless, you really like someone!"

"What do you mean?" White Clouds said.

"Ash, stop lying… you know―," Brittany said.

"Who?" White Clouds asked confusingly, "My name's not Ash."

"Ash is your name," Brittany said.

"I'm sorry Melody but I have trouble keeping up with you," White Clouds said.

"Melody?!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Yeah, your name…," White Clouds said.

"Are you sure my name's Melody? Because I'm pretty sure that my name is not Melody. My name's Brittany, remember?" Brittany asked sarcastically, "Yeah, Classical Melody may be my pony name but that's not really my name now isn't it?"

"I have no clue to whatsoever you're talking about," White Clouds said, leaving her to go to back to Rainbow Dash.

By the time White Clouds had reached Rainbow Dash and Twilight, Applejack and Rarity was asking where Fluttershy and Cloud were. They also said that they would always show up to any of Pinkie's parties. Twilight didn't answer and let Rainbow Dash answer for her.

"Um… I went to their house earlier this morning and I asked them whether they could help me at something but―," Rainbow Dash said, interrupted.

"Just get to the point, darling," Rarity said.

"Okay… so Fluttershy and Cloud couldn't come because their animals were terribly sick today," Rainbow Dash said.

"Is there anything that we can help them with, sugar cube?" Applejack said.

"Nope," Rainbow Dash said, "They said that they can handle it."

"If you say so," Applejack said, leaving Rainbow Dash and Twilight to join the rest of the ponies in the party. Pinkie also left in a zoom and White Clouds just did not bother to think about it.

A few minutes later, Twilight had gained her composure and Rainbow Dash was now enjoying her time with White Clouds, either dancing to the DJ or talking about random stuff specifically humans.

Even though Twilight had already calmed down, she still can't believe that she had killed two of her friends and only Rainbow Dash and White Clouds know of this. Minutes after Rainbow Dash and White Clouds left her, Twilight called for Spike and asked him to go home early.

Spike whined and asked why they had to go home early on a Saturday night and he was also playing with the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Twilight told him to go home with her and interrupted the baby dragon every time he opened his mouth.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders said their farewells to Spike and continued playing with their games.

* * *

The following morning, Twilight woke up from the usual bright sun that Celestia raised each day. She then climbed off of her bed and then she saw Spike still sleeping without his purple blanket covering him. Twilight approached Spike and then tucked Spike inside his blanket. After doing so, Twilight went down to her common room and went down another flight of stairs. Halfway through Twilight stopped and knocked on Skylight's door. Then, she waited for a little bit.

Skylight opened the door, revealing his very messy hair and groggily said, "Morning Twi'. Need anything?"

"No. I'm going to prepare breakfast for us today so you can sleep in today," Twilight said.

Skylight simply nodded his head and then returned to his room, gently closing the door. Twilight then went to the kitchen and prepared breakfast.

After the party from last night, Twilight had troubles sleeping when she kept dreaming about Cloud and Fluttershy. Thinking of the thought again just made her feel down so instead of cooking for three, she returned some of the ingredients back to where it came from and only prepared for two, Skylight and Spike.

Twilight had cooked some potatoes with some herbs in it to taste and suddenly, Spike was floating in mid-air and was following the scent trail that was coming from the cooking food.

"Spike, stop doing that!" Twilight exclaimed.

Spike then suddenly came into realization that he was floating in mid-air and he doesn't have the ability to fly and then he dropped to the ground and scratched his head.

"Um…," Spike said, confusingly, "Why am I here Twilight?"

"Food," Twilight replied.

"Oh," Spike said.

"Anyway, I'm almost done so just call Skylight so the two of you can eat," Twilight said.

"Okay," Spike said, rushing to Skylight's room.

Twilight continued to cook the potatoes while Skylight and Spike made their way down to the dining room. Twilight added in some more herbs for the delicious aroma and taste.

"Hey, Twilight, what's cooking?" Skylight asked.

"Potatoes, your favorite kind. Chopped and fried," Twilight said.

"Thanks Twilight," Skylight said.

"You're welcome," Twilight replied.

Twilight used her magic to levitate the bowl of potatoes in the air and walked to the dining room and gently placed the bowl of potatoes in the center of the table. She then let the two get through her and let them sit down on the table. But Skylight urged that she sit first. Twilight simply smiled and sat down.

"Twilight, the food is only for two people," Spike asked, "Aren't you going to eat? You usually eat with us."

"I'm not really hungry, Spike. It's just that…," Twilight said, fading her voice.

"What is it?" Skylight asked.

"Nothing, nothing, just go ahead and eat your meal," Twilight said hurriedly.

"You sure? It looks like something's bothering you," Skylight said.

"I told you already, it's nothing," Twilight said.

"Twilight, I know you trust me as I trust you. Tell me what's wrong," Skylight said.

"If you want to know what's wrong, you have to tell Spike to take his food with him and take him someplace else where he can't eavesdrop on us," Twilight said, whispering to Skylight.

"Um… Twilight, baby dragon here," Spike said.

"Spike, you have to go upstairs for a while and bring your food with you," Skylight said.

Spike reluctantly agreed but he still went upstairs and took his food with him and when Spike left the dining room, Twilight waited for a while before she began to speak up.

"Okay, you know that I'm already pronounced princess, right?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah," Skylight said, "What are you trying to get to?"

"What happens to anypony when they murder somepony?" Twilight asked.

"Princess Celestia will have this pony get fair trials before execution, if that's what you're asking," Skylight said, "What are you trying to say?"

"Do you really want to know?!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Ye―," Skylight said, interrupted.

"Do you really want to know?! You know how Princess Celestia asked me to study Starswirl the Bearded's Forgotten Spells… well, I tried one of the spells and I used Cloud as a test subject. but, Fluttershy comes in and they both get hit by the beam…," Twilight said, already on the verge of tears.

"Don't tell me you didn't do anything to them!" Skylight exclaimed.

"That's just it!" Twilight shouted, "They're dead!"

"Twilight, are you sure they're dead? Have you even wondered what the spell does?" Skylight asked.

"I don't know!" Twilight shouted.

"Are you sure about that?" Skylight asked.

"I just… I just don't know what to do," Twilight said, fading her voice, "The Princess might banish me from Equestria herself like she did when Luna was corrupted by Disharmony."

"I'm sure the Princess would understand and put this in mind: The Princesses always gives a fair trial," Skylight said.

"But―," Twilight said, interrupted.

"No buts Twilight," Skylight said, giving a small chuckle.

"How do find humor in this?!" Twilight exclaimed.

"You'll see Twilight. You'll see," Skylight said.

* * *

"Ugh! What's happening to me?!" Twilight muttered to herself as she touched her head with her hoof to lessen the pain from her headache.

"It's okay Twi'," Skylight said, reassuring her, "I'm sure they're resting someplace else where everything will be alright."

"No! It's not okay, Skylight! I'm a princess! I should be the one who enforces the law and now, for the second time, I broke the law by murdering my two frie―," Twilight said, interrupted by a sharp pain in her head. Suddenly, Twilight collapsed down to the floor and then Skylight rushed to her and teleported to the hospital to get medical attention.

* * *

**The Following Day**

* * *

"Gold, have you heard?" Colgate said, giving him a kiss in the forehead, "The Princess here in Ponyville collapsed and passed out."

"What?" Gold asked, confusingly.

"You heard me, Gold. I said that Princess Twilight recently passed out from something that happened."

"Okay… relevance?" Gold said with slight sarcasm.

"Golden Sunset, your friend's a princess, although I'm a little bit jealous but you know what I mean," Colgate said.

"Colgate, I really have to go and make two more deliveries before I go home. So, just watch over our house while I'm gone."

"You're going to leave me again?" Colgate asked, giving Gold the very-cute-begging eyes.

"Colgate, don't call me that or I'll call you by your birth name," Gold said.

"Oh alright," Colgate said, kissing Gold in his cheek.

"See you in two hours or so," Gold said, opening the door and left the house.

Gold walked from his house to Sweet Apple Acres. It usually took him about twenty minutes or so to get there. On the way to the farm, Gold was walking down in one of the roads leading to the farm, Lyra appeared before him and said hi. Gold returned the greeting and asked him why she was there.

Unsuprisingly, Lyra answered that she had a new and cunning plan to claim the heart of Cloud. Then, Gold reluctantly let the minty-green pony to tell him all about her plan.

"Lyra, would you please stop obsessing over Cloud! He's already has a marefriend," Gold said, interrupting Lyra's "plan thought". Lyra immediately stopped talking and simply followed Gold on his way to the apple farm. On the apple farm, Gold took the two apple baskets and placed them in a cart.

On his second delivery, in Cloud's and Fluteershy's house. When Gold had reached the place, there was no one to answer so he returned to the apple farm and dropped off the extra basket of apples.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: **Just Another Ordinary Day

"Sir, our experts senses a new awakening. I just don't know what it is, sir," a pony said, "Our reconnaissance team reports that they've seen the new princess has started this 'event', sir,"

"Don't you think I have not the information I need?" another pony asked, in a deep, low voice.

"No, sir," the pony replied, "One more thing sir, the new princess believes that she had killed the element of kindness and another pony. This might be a good chance to strike Ponyville and eliminate the elements of harmony."

"No. Now is not the time. My army is not yet prepared and armed for war," the other pony said, "Leave immediately and leave me to console in this wretched place!"

"Yes sir! Right away, sir!" the pony said, closing the door and walking away from the door back into the hallway.

* * *

"Cloud, why are there so many oranges in here?" Fluttershy asked.

"I have not the slightest," Cloud replied, "We should ask Twilight because she sent us here and she might've sent the oranges too."

"Um… Cloud do you know where we are?" Fluttershy asked.

"I don't really know. I mean… the two of us can only see some shades of color all around us. What would you expect?" Cloud said.

"Nothing in mind," Fluttershy said quietly.

"Anyway, are you hungry? We have loads of oranges here that we probably can eat," Cloud said.

"Not really… I just ate a bowl of salad before looking for you," Fluttershy said.

"What do you mean 'looking for me'?" Cloud asked.

"Well… um… well, you weren't home when you said you would and then I got hungry so I ate a bowl of salad and headed out looking for you and you know what happened with the two of us with Twilight," Fluttershy said, rather in a fast pace.

"I'm sorry Flutters, but I didn't get you. Would you mind to repeat it again for me?" Cloud asked.

"No, not at all. Okay, first you weren't home at scheduled time so I got worried and I got hungry. Are you getting me now, Cloud?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah," Cloud replied.

"So, I made myself a bowl of salad and I ate it. After that, I went out and I locked the door for your information, then I started looking for you. All the while… Cloud, are you listening? Okay, all the while, I met up with Rainbow Dash and a conspicuous friend of hers and we heard a loud noise. Then, the three of us went to the place and tried to investigate and you know the rest," Fluttershy said.

"Okay…," Cloud said, sarcastically.

"Good," Fluttershy said.

"You seem rather not yourself today," Cloud said, "I mean… you act as if you're not shy at all. If you know what I'm saying," Cloud said.

"Would you like me to be shy, Cloud?" Fluttershy asked.

"No, no, no, no, no. That's not what I'm saying Flutters. It's just that you're acting very different some time ago," Cloud said.

"What do you mean, Cloud"

"Uh… Have you noticed that every time you look at me, talk to me, and be with me that you become a totally different pony? I still love you for who you are, it's just that… it's not very comfortable that you're acting the way you are right now," Cloud said, "I love you, Fluttershy. You know that. I know change is constant… that is, if you allow it to happen and that's just it. You allowed change."

"I'm so sorry Cloud!" Fluttershy exclaimed, starting to cry, "It's just…"

"It's okay Fluttershy. I'm right next to you. I'm not going leave your side," Cloud said.

"Do you promise?" Fluttershy asked, tears running down her cheeks.

"Yes, I promise," Cloud said, wiping the tears off of Fluttershy's cheeks and fixing her mane, "I promise."

Cloud and Fluttershy kissed each other for a short while and broke the kiss. After a while, Fluttershy was laying her head on Cloud's lap as they gazed in awe with the wonderful place they currently are in. Streaks of light shine from one place to another and some streaks of blue light merges with the white light and combining together to make a beautiful scene. Cloud and Fluttershy were simply in awe in such sight.

As the time passed on, Fluttershy soon fell asleep and Cloud soon followed Fluttershy in her slumber.

* * *

"Rainbow Dash!" Applejack shouted, "Where in the hay is Cloud and Fluttershy?!"

"What do you mean?" Rainbow Dash said, confusingly.

"I know you're lying, Rainbow Dash," Applejack said, "I haven't seen them for a month already."

"I'm so sorry Applejack. I just don't know what you're talking about. Besides, I haven't seen them either."

"I know you and your coltfriend―," Applejack said, interrupted.

"What?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "How do you know about White Clouds?!"

"So that's his name…," Applejack said conspicuously, "Why didn't you say so. We could've done better things if we knew you two were… you know… dating. I never thought that you'd get a colt faster than I would."

"Wait! It's not what you think! We're just friends I swear!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Rainbow, when will you ever learn?" Applejack said, hinting a small giggle, "I'm the element of honesty."

"Of course you are! Who said you weren't?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Anyway… Where in Equestria is Cloud and Fluttershy?!" Applejack shouted.

"Yeah!"

"Who said that?" Rainbow Dash asked, "You better not be scaring me Applejack."

Suddenly, a pink blob went zooming in Rainbow's face and out of nowhere, Pinkie Pie pushed Rainbow Dash to the ground, stepping on her wings and said, "I'm so sorry Dashie, but its Cloud and Fluttershy we're talking about."

"I understand Pinkie but why do you have to do it like this?" Rainbow Dash whispered.

Pinkie simply did not answer Rainbow Dash's question and then she looked at Applejack and gave her a nod. After this, Applejack came in closer and sat down besides Pinkie.

"We're not going to hurt you Rainbow Dash, all we want is the truth. Where is Cloud and Fluttershy? They've been gone for a month already and it went by without us knowing that the couple is gone. Please tell us Rainbow Dash," Applejack said in a soothing and calm manner.

"I guess I give up with all the secrets I'm keeping. Please don't tell Twilight though, she'll get really hurt if anyone finds out," Rainbow Dash said, pleading, "Okay… one month ago, Twilight was studying that old wizards notebook and then she kind of experimented with Cloud. I don't what happened but when Fluttershy came near her, everything just went so bright. After all of those, they're gone. Gone from the face of Equestria."

"I'm really sorry for having to do this," Applejack said, apologizing and signaling that Pinkie could now get off of Rainbow Dash and helping her to get up on all fours.

"Applejack, don't tell anyone," Rainbow Dash said.

"I promise," Applejack and Pinkie Pie said.

Rainbow Dash, together with Pinkie Pie soon left the clearing and headed back to Ponyville to get some refreshments and Rainbow Dash said, with some slight giggles "Applejack, why Pinkie Pie?"

"Oh, about that, Pinkie's just a naturally fast pony," Applejack said, chuckling.

Pinkie just stared at the two in confusion but soon forgot all about the conversation and walked on, back to Ponyville.

When the trio had arrived, Pinkie immediately separated ways with Rainbow Dash and Applejack, heading to Sugar Cube Corner. There, Mr. and Mrs. Cake had lots of baking to do so Pinkie was basically obliged to help.

Pinkie stirred up some batter as Mrs. Cake took some cupcakes out of the a oven while Mr. Cake was whipping some cream on the recently baked batch. The two foals, Pound and Pumpkin Cake, were just at one of the corners staring at their parents and Pinkie as they hustled up to make loads and loads of cupcakes and cakes.

Since the two foals' parents were really busy, they started to play around with their toys and the food that was given to them. As minutes passed, somepony had knocked on the door and the foals just looked at the door curiously so Pumpkin used her awesome foal magic to open the upper door, thus revealing Twilight Sparkle.

"Oh, hey there Pumpkin Cake and you too, Pound Cake!" Twilight said.

Pound and Pumpkin smiled and Pumpkin walked to the kitchen and said, "Tuwaywayt Spakowl!"

Pinkie simply 'aww'ed with the cuteness and headed to the door and saw Twilight so she opened the door for her and said, "Not a good timing, Twilight. We have to finish five more batches of cupcakes and four more cakes for delivery. And you know what's worse? We still don't have anyone to deliver them unless Mr. and Mrs. Cake deliver it themselves and you know what happened when they delivered the order themselves!"

"I'm not sure what you're talking about but I can help making the cakes and the cupcakes. Also, Gold can help deliver the order," Twilight said.

"No Twilight. Golden Sunset already works for Applejack!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Okay then… but can I at least help with the baking and mixing?" Twilight asked.

"Sure, why not?" Pinkie said enthusiastically.

Twilight followed Pinkie and along the way, she patted the twins and headed to the kitchen to assist the Cakes and Pinkie.

"Hello dearie! It's quite a relief that you've decided to help… So, what brings you here?" Mrs. Cake said.

"I don't know… just felt really bored in my studies probably," Twilight said.

"But you never get bored Twilight! Especially WITH your studies," Pinkie said.

"It's just… some days… weird days. Anyway, can we get on to cooking?" Twilight asked.

Pinkie agreed and started to mix the cupcake batter, putting some sugar occasionally. Mrs. Cake then asked Twilight to go do some errands and get some ingredients for the sweets.

Twilight then left the kitchen and went to the bakery's storage room and took a bagful of flour and jars of frosting and fruits. As she left the storage room, she closed the door and headed back to the kitchen and while on the way, she patted the twins once again and resumed to head back to the kitchen. There, she placed all the ingredients in the counter left once again to head to Sweet Apple Acres to get some more apples. Before Twilight left, Mr. Cake gave some bits to Twilight for the apples.

Twilight was walking down the road to the apple farm and she saw Applejack mumbling about something and when she looked at her, Applejack greeted Twilight and told her that the road was blocked by a big boulder.

Twilight went down further on the road and Applejack was right, a big boulder was blocking the road. Applejack moved her cart, full of apples, and looked at the boulder.

"What do you reckon I should do Twilight?" Applejack asked.

Twilight facehoofed herself and pointed her hoof to her horn and Applejack have a small smile and then, Twilight used her magic to blast the boulder off the face of Equestria.

Applejack gave out a small laugh and said, "I'm sorry Twi', just having a hard time."

"What for?" Twilight asked.

"Just having a rough day, that's all," Applejack replied.

"Okay then…," Twilight said.

Twilight helped Applejack put the cart on her back and headed to the farm and when they did reach the farm, Applejack went to the barn and left Twilight outside for a while as she put the cart of apples in the storage shed.

Applejack put some apples in a basket because she could not just simply bring the cart down in the storage shed. As she filled the basket with apples, her little sister, Applebloom came up to her and asked her if she could now run and join the crusaders for a meeting.

"Applebloom, are you done with your chores?" Applejack asked.

"Yes ma'am!" Applebloom exclaimed.

"Okay. You can go on ahead."

Applejack continued to put apples in the basket to place them in the shed. Later, Applejack went back to Twilight and asked, "What can I help you with, Twilight?"

""I'm here to pick up some apples for the Cakes. They've been expecting it since this noon," Twilight replied, "And don't be sorry for not being able to deliver it, I know about the boulder."

"If it helps any, I'll call for Gold to help you with the pickup," Applejack said.

"It's okay Applejack, I can handle it from here and uh…," Twilight said, trying to get something on her saddlebag, "Ah, here we go!"

Twilight too out some bits and gave them to Applejack as a payment for the apples.

"No need Twi―,"

"It's from the Cakes," Twilight interrupted.

"Okay," Applejack said, taking the money from Twilight.

Applejack then took out a basket and went to the barn, getting a long list, and reviewed it and then returned back to the barn and took out some apples and placed them in the basket.

"I best be going then," Twilight said.

"See you later," Applejack said.

Twilight had levitated the basket with her magic and trotted all the way back to Sugar Cube Corner.

"Thank heavens you're here! We thought we're going to be late with the delivery if you hadn't arrived sooner!" Mrs. Cake exclaimed.

"It's okay, sugar hun. We're not going to be late. The gathering doesn't start until 8 o'clock," Mr. Cake said, assuring his wife.

"Wait… e we just going to let these sweets to cool?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah… What are yo―,"

"Shouldn't be cupcakes and cakes served hot from the oven?"

"Not necessarily Twilight," Pinkie said, "Some sweets do need to be served hot like the brownies!"

"Oh," Twilight said, "Can we just return and bake more of these?"

As the hours pass by, the Cakes left their twins with Pinkie and Twilight for the two to take care of. But then, Pinkie had found a way to convince the alicorn that she could handle the job and since the Twilight was a Princess and she was very convinced that Pinkie could handle the twins alone and she couldn't resist the cuteness of the twins, she then passed a temporary law that forbid the pink party pony to convince the Princess in any way and it worked. Twilight was able to stay and babysit the Cake twins for a while until their parents return from the delivery.

Pinkie and Twilight were having no trouble whatsoever with the Cake twins and they had managed to clean up the whole place while the foals were asleep in their cribs.

* * *

Gold was making his way to Sweet Apple Acres after another delivery and while on his way, he saw Colgate and Lyra talking to each other and since they were really on to a subject of interest, Golden Sunset said hi to Colgate and she returned the greeting and Gold just passed through the two.

While walking to the road to the apple farm, Gold was just minding his own business, walking and trotting whenever he pleased and suddenly, out of nowhere, Colgate and Lyra came to him and Colgate pushed him to the ground, trapping him with her hooves.

"Colgate, what are you doing?!" Gold exclaimed.

"Nothing, really," Colgate replied, "Just playing around and such. Anyway, Lyra and I has been talking about why Princess Twilight has been feeling down very lately and since you're closer to her, by that I mean relationships, I might ask you why she's feeling down."

"Minuette, get off of me at this instant!"

Colgate gasped and stared at Gold for quite a while and tears started to form on her eyes and Gold, trying to stop her from crying, said, "Colgate, don't cry. I'm really sorry."

"Meh… Just joking with you. I really like that name… it's just that Lyra here started calling me Colgate and ponies everywhere started calling me Colgate so I got used to it."

"Then why didn't you say so? That could've saved me a whole lot of trouble from your granddad!" Gold exclaimed.

"Why do you have to be so gullible, Gold?" Colgate said, chuckling, "My granddad went along with my plan!"

"Wow… just wow," Gold said.

Colgate moved away from Gold and then he stood up on all fours and *BOOM*

"What was that?" Lyra asked.

"How should I know?" Colgate replied.

"Why not check it out," Gold said sarcastically.

"You don't say!" Lyra said.

"Yeah, I do say!" Gold replied.

The trio galloped to the orchard and headed to the origins of the loud sound.

* * *

"You are ready."

"Ready for what?" Cloud asked.

"You shall soon see."

"See what?! Tell me already!" Cloud exclaimed.

"Cloud, please… calm down…," Fluttershy said.

"I'm sorry Flutters," Cloud said, "It's just that I'm getting really impatient with that voice."

"What voice?" Fluttershy asked.

"You're not hearing any voices, at all Fluttershy? Not a single voice, except me of course," Cloud said.

"No, not at all," Fluttershy said softly.

Cloud and Fluttershy continued walking on the main corridor for what seems hours and not a single branched corridor was seen. Cloud was already tired and sore but his marefriend urged him to go on.

As hours pass by, Cloud and Fluttershy was almost at their destination but it was still a very long way. At the end, all will end.


End file.
